Garota america quase pronta
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Hermione foi convidada a passar o final de semana na casa de campo do seu namorado que não é ninguém menos que o filho do presidente! Harry tem mil atividades programadas para eles, mas Mione desconfia que ele a tenha convidado por outro motivo. E, se for verdade, ela não tem certeza de que vai estar preparada...
1. 10 razoes

Nota: Desculpem pelo o ultimo capitulo, que foi sem nenhum agradecimento para todos aquele que acompanharam a fanfic,mas é que eu tava realmete sem tempo, então eu vou mandar agora. Muito obrigada para todos que acompanharam, leram, mandaram reviwes, e marcaram a fanfic como favorita, vocês não imaginam o quanto eu fiquei feliz. E eu espero realmente que vocês gostem dessa continuação.

Nota 2: Nada disso me pertence, a historia pertece inteiramente a Meg Cabot. E os personagens é claro a incrivel J. .

* * *

A garota America quase pronta

Certo, aqui estão as dez razões por que é ser um saco ser eu, Hermione Granger.

10- Apesar de eu ter salvado a vida do presidente dos Estados Unidos no ano passado, de eu ter recebido uma medalha por heroísmo e de um filme ter sido feito sobre minha vida, continuo sendo uma das pessoas menos populares da minha escola inteira, que supostamente é uma instituição progressiva de alta reputação, mas que parece totalmente habitada, à exceção de mim e da minha melhor amiga, Luna, por neofacistas que só usam roupas da Abercrombie & Fitch, que tem tolerância zero por qualquer pessoa que de fato tenha opinião diferente da deles (Ou que alias,tenha qulaquer tipo de opinião),que ficam cantando o hino da escola bem alegrinhos, e que adoram assistir a reality shows na Tv.

9-Minha irmã mais velha (aquela que parece ter pegado todo o DNA bom da familia, tipo os genes de cabelo louro- avermelhado e macio como seda, em vez do meu, com textura de brombril, e tom castanho) é a menina mais popular da escola Adams( E que pode de fato,pode ser vista puxando o hino da escola bem alegrinha), o que faz com que os alunos, professores e ate mesmo os meus proprios pais me perguntarem quase todos os dias, ao me verem vasgar a esmo pela esfera social, como uma solitaria depressiva em um mar de animação incessante: '' Por que você não se parece mais com a sua irmã ?

8- Apesar de eu ter sido indicada como embaixadora teen da Organização das Nações Unidas, devido ao meu suposto ato corajoso de ter salvadoo presidente, eu raramente falto aula pra cumprir minhas funções. Aliás, nem sou paga para exercer essas funções.

7-Por causa disso fui forçada, a arrumar um emprego que realmente me pague alguma coisa alem do meu trabalho de embaixadora teen, que parece ser unicamente voluntario,para pagar minha conta que não para de crescer na loja de suprimentos artisticos Sullivan's, onde preciso comprar meus próprios blocos de desenhos Strathmore e meu lapís grafite ja que meus pais decidiram que eu preciso aprender o valor do dinheiro e adquirir 'etnica no trabalho'.

E, diferentemente da minha irmã Lucy, que tambem foi obrigada a arrumar um emprego para pagar a pintura dela( da variedade facial, não artistica), eu não arrumei um emprego em uma loja fofa de lingerie no centro que me dá 30 por cento de desconto e me paga 10 dolares por hora pra ficar sentada em uma mesa lendo revistas até que uma cliente se digne a me fazer uma pergunta relativa a calcinhas abertas no fundilho.

Não, em vez disso, arrumei um emprego horrivel, para receber praticamente salario minimo, na videolocadora Potomac. Rebobino filmes horriveis da Brittany murphy e coloco-os de volta na prateleira para que mais pessoas possam aluga-los e sejam sugadas para dentro do mundo doentio, distocido, psicótico e de 'olha só quanto peso eu perdi desde que fiz as patricinhas de Beverly Hills,! O Ashton terminou comigo para ficar com aquela seca da Demi e eu fiquei mais famosa que ele' daquela cara com biquinho dela.

E,tudo bem, pelo menos eu convivo com um pessoal bacana que largou os estudos, como a minha nova amiga cheia de piercings, Dauntra.

Mas, mesmo assim ...

6- Entre a escola, as aulas de arte, minhas funções de embaixadora teen, só tenho uma noite para ficar com o meu namorado em alguma coisa que se assemelhe remotamente a um contexto social.

5- Como o meu namorado é tao ocupado quanto eu, e ainda esta preenchendo fichas de incrição para ir a faculdade no ano que vem, e por acaso é filho do presidente(sendo,portanto, convocado com frequencia a participar de funções gorvenamentais na unica noite em que posso fazer alguma coisa com ele), ou eu vou a função governamental chata com ele, e assim não sobra muito tempo para namorar, ou fico em casa assistindo ao National Geographic Explorer com minha irmã de 12 anos, Rebecca, todo sábado a noite.

4- Sou a unica menina do planeta Terra, com quase 17 anos que assistiu a quase todos os episodios de National Geographic Explorer. E apesar da minha mãe ser advogada ambiental, eu realmente não me importo muito com o derretemento das calotas polares. Preferia ficar me agarrando com o meu namorado,

3- Indepentedemente de eu ter salvado a vida do presidente dos Estados Unidos, até hoje não conheci Gwen Stefani, que é meu maior ídolo(apesar de ela ter me mandado uma jaqueta jeans da sua linha de roupa, a L.A.M.B, quando ficou sabendo que eu me considerava sua fã numero um,e na primeira vez que eu usei a jaqueta para ir a escola Adams , eu ter recebido tantos comentarios sarcasticos dos meus colegas a respeito dela, tipo "Agora virou Punk é?" e "Onde vai dar um mosh?", que cheguei a conclusão de que meu avanço no quesito moda é uma caracteristica pessoal que os meus iguais ainda não sabem valorizar.

2- Todo mundo que me conhece um pouco sabe de tudo isso e, mesmo assim, insiste em ficar falando sem parar sobre como minha vida é maravilhosa e como eu devia agradecer por todas as coisas otimas que eu tenho, como o namorado que eu nunca encronto e os pais que me mandam estudar numa escola tão boa,onde todo mundo me odeia. Ah, e sobre minha relação pessoal íntima, com o presidente, que às vezes nem se lembra do meu nome,apesar de eu ter quebrado um braço em dois lugares tentando salvar a vida dele.

E a razão numero um por que é um saco ser eu, Hermione Granger.

1- A menos que alguma coisa mude drasticamente, parece que as coisas ainda vão demorar muito para melhorar.

* * *

Nota: Por favor mandem reviwes !


	2. Desenho vivo

E isso pode explicar por que finalmeente consegui reunir coragem para fazer o que tiinha que fazer.

Para mudar,quero dizer. E a mudança tambem foi grande.E para melhor.

E daí que minha irmã Lucy, não concorda com o meu ponto de vista? Na verdade, ela não disse que não gostou. Não que o fato de ela me dizer fosse me não fiz isso para ela. Fiz para mim mesma.

E foi o que eu respondi para ela. À Lucy. Quando ela disse o que pensa sobre a questão, que foi:

- A mamãe vai matar você.

-Eu não fiz isso para a mamãe- respondi.- Fiz para mim, ninguem mais.

Nem sei o que ela estava fazendo em casa. Digo a Lucy. Por acasa não devia estar no treino de animadora de torcida? Ou em um jogo? Ou fazendo compras no shopping com as amigas , que é a maneira como passa a maior parte do tempo, quando não esta trabalhando no shopping ... o que acaba sendo quase a mesma coisa , porque todas as amigas dela passam mesmo o dia todo na Bare Essentials(a loja de lingerie onde ela recebe para não fazer nada) enquanto ela esta lá, para ajudá-la a soltar gritos histericos com a mais nova fofoca sobre a na revista Us Weekly e a dobrar calcinhas fio-dental.

-É mas você não tem que ficar olhando para si mesma- A Lucy disse da mesa dela. Dava pra ver que ela estava mandando uma menssagem instantanêa para o namorado dela,o Draco.

A Lucy tem que mandar mensagem para ele toda manhã antes da escola e de novo à noite antes de dormir e, às vezes, até no meio do dia,como agora senão ele fica aborrecido. O Draco estudando fora, estudando na faculdade de Design de Rhote Insland, e tem demonstrado, desde que partiu, cada vez mais insegurança, em relação aos sentimentos de Lucy por ele. Precisa de reafirmações constantes de que ela ainda gosta dele e que não esta por aí ficando com algum cara que conheceu na loja Sunglass Hut ou sei la o que.

E isso é um tanto surpreendente, porque, antes de partir para a faculdade, o Draco nunca tinha demonstrado ser do tipo carente. Acho que a faculdade é capaz de mudar as pessoas.

Essa não é uma ideia muito otimista, levando em conta que o meu namorado, que tem a idade da Lucy, vai para a faculdade ano que vem. Pelo menos o Draco pega o carro e vem ver a Lucy todo fim de semana,o que é legal, invés de ficar com os amigos dele. Espero que o Harry faça a mesma coisa.

Mas estou começando a desconfiar que o Draco não tenha nenhum. Amigo de faculdade, quero dizer.

-Tenho que ficar me olhando no espelho o tempo todo- foi o que eu disse em respeito da observação da Lucy de que eu não preciso ficar olhando para mim mesma. - Alem do mais, ninguem pediu a sua opinião.

E virei para seguir pelo corredor, que era para onde eu estava indo quando a Lucy me chamou, ao perceber que eu estava tentando me esgueirar pela porta do quarto dela, que estava aberta.

- Certo - a Lucy disse atras de mim, enquanto eu tentava fugir de novo- Mas só para você saber, você não ficou parecida com ela.

Claro que eu tive que voltar a porta dela e falar assim:

- Quem? - Porque de verdade, eu não fazia a menor ideia do que ela estava falando. Só que, a essa altura, seria de se pensar que eu já soubesse que perguntar não era a melhor opção. Bom, eu estava falando com a Lucy.

- Você sabe- ela disse, depois de tomar um gole de Coca Diet. - Sua heroína. Sei lá qual é o nome dela. Gwen Stefani. Ela tem cabelo louro certo? Não preto.

Ai, Meu Deus. Não dava para acreditar que a Lucy estava tentando me dizer (para mim, a fã numero um da Gwen Stefani) qual é a cor do cabelo dela.

- Eu sei muito bem disso - eu disse e comecei a ir embora de novo.

Mas a observação seguinte da Lucy me fez voltar no mesmo instante até a porta dela.

- Agora você ficou parecida com aquela outra, como é mesmo o nome dela?

- A Karen O? - perguntei, cheia de esparança. Nem me pergunte como foi que eu achei que a Lucy seria capaz de dizer alguma coisa simpática, como eu estar parecida com a vocalista dos Yah Yeah Yeahs. Acho que eu tinha inalado muito hidróxido de amônia da tintura de cabelo ou algo assim.

- Nada disso - A Lucy disse. Então, estalou os dedos- Já sei. A ashlee Simpson.

Respirei fundo de susto. Existem coisas muito piores do que ficar parecida com a Ashlee Simpson( que, na verdade, é bem bonita ), mas a ideia de as pessoas talvez pensarem que eu estava tentando copia-la me deu tanta ansia que comecei a sentir os Doritos que eu tinha devorado depois da escola subirem até minha garganta. Não dava para pensar em nada pior naquele momento especifico. Aliás, naquele momento especifico, foi sorte da Lucy eu não ter nada afiado no meu alcance, ou juro que eu podia ter usado para ataca-la.

- Não estou parecida com a Ashlee Simpson- consegui dizer em voz rouca.

Lucy so deu de ombros e retornou à tela do computador, como sempre, sem demonstrar i menor remorso por suas ações.

- Tanto faz- Ela respondeu- Tenho certeza de que o pai do Harry vai ficar emocionado. Você não vai à VH1 ou algo assim na semana que vem para promover o negocio idiota do Retorno a Família dele ?

-MTV- eu disse, sentindo-me ainda pior, porque agora, eu estava me lembrando que eu não tinha lido nenhuma das coisas que o , o secretario de imprensa da Casa Branca, tinha me dado para preparar para esse evento especifico. Tipo, fala serio. Entre o dever de casa e as aulas de desenho e o trabalho, quanto tempo me sobra para fazer as coisas de embaixadora teen? Diria que zero.

Além disso, a gente precisa ter prioridades. E a minha era tingir o cabelo.

Para ficar com care de aspirante a Ashlee Simpson, aparentemente.

- E você sabe perfeitamente que é a MTV- disparei para cima da Lucy, porque eu ainda estava louca da vida com aquele negocio da Ashlee. E tambem estavaa louca comigo mesma por ainda não ter começado a estudar as coisas que eu deveria dizer. Mas era melhor descarregar em Lucy do que em mim mesma. - E que é uma assembleia, e que o presidente vai estar lá. Na escola Addams. Até parece que você nao está planejando ir lá e aproveitar a oportunidade para estrear aquele jeans novo rosa que você comprou na Betsey Johnson.

A Lucy fez uma cara de inocente.

- Não sei do que você esta falando.

- Você é tão folgada - Não dava para acreditar que ela tinha corajem de ficar sentanda ali, fingindo daquele jeito, como se alguem na escola estivvesse falando de outro assunto. Que a MTV iria à Escola Adams,oras. Ninguem dava a minima ao fato de o presidente estar presente.A Lucy e as amigas dela estavam animadinhas era com o novo VJ, o Random Alvarez (é serio. O nome dele é esse, que significa aleatorio em inglês), que iria apresentar aquela idiotice toda.

E tambem não era so a Lucy e as amiguinhas dela. A Gina Wesley (que por acaso tem uma aversão pessoal em relação a mim, apesar de tentar escondê-la, porque sou uma heroína nacional e tal. Mas da para ver que o odio continua lá, fervilhando por baixo da superfície dos _Oi, Mione, tudo bem_ dela) há pouco tempo entrou em pânico que a ficha dela não estava cheia o suficiente de atividades extracurriculares (considerando que ela é animadora de torcida, Mérito Nacional Escolar e presidente da nossa escola) e criou um novo grupo, o Caminho Certo, que é para ser uma grande chamada para devolver aos adolescentes o direito de dizerem não ao álcool, drogas e sexo. Pra dizer a verdade, eu nem sei se esse direito foi violado. Quero dizer, até onde eu sei nunca fiquei sabendo de alguém que ficou bravo com quem diz não obrigado para a cerveja ou qualquer coisa assim. Exceto talvez por algum namorado que ficou bravo porque a namorada não quis, você sabe, Fazer Isso. Eu, no entanto, tenho presenciado que toda a vez que uma namorada vai até o final com o namorado, Gina Wesley e seu exército de seguidoras do Caminho Certo, chamam a menina de prostituta, geralmente na cara dela.

Por causa do Caminho Certo, Gina vai ser uma das pessoas que vão estar no quadro de estudantes da Adam Prep., no encontro com o presidente semana que vem. Tudo o que ela é capaz de falar agora que descobriu isso é como ela vai impressionar a Universidade Ivy League, e como eles vão correr atrás dela e implorar pra que ela estude lá. E como ela vai conhecer Random Alvarez, e como ela vai dar o seu número de celular pra ele e eles vão começar a sair. Como se Random fosse olhar pra ela duas vezes, já que eu souber que ele ta namorando a Paris Hilton. Embora namorar seja a palavra errada. Que seja.

- De qualquer forma- Eu disse à Lucy -Foi por isso que eu fiz isso. Pintei o meu cabelo, quero dizer. Eu precisava de um novo visual para o encontro com o presidente. Algo menos... A-garota-que-salvou-o-presidente. Sabe?-

-Bom, você com certeza conseguiu isso.- Foi todo o que ela disse. Então completou:- Mamãe ainda vai te matar - Antes de voltar a teclar com o Jack. Ela já tinha ignorado duas mensagens dele, enquanto nos discutíamos. Pode apostar que ele não tava muito feliz por ela não estar presenteando atenção nele. Como se ele achasse que talvez ela tivesse falando com o outro namorado dela (o imaginário de Sungless Hut) por um minuto ao invés dele. Pelo menos, foi o que pareceram os bips irritados vindos do PC.

Eu disse a mim mesma que eu não ligava pro que a Lucy pensava. O que ela sabe sobre Moda? Claro, ela lê a Vougue todo mês do início ao fim. Mas eu não sou exatamente algo que vai pela Vougue. Diferente da Lucy, eu não me conformo com a moda. Eu tenho meu próprio senso de moda, não um ditado por alguma revista. Ou Ashlee Simpson.

Mesmo assim, quando eu desci as escadas pra pegar a minha jaqueta antes de ir pro centro, eu tenho que dizer que eu esperava uma reação melhor do meu novo visual da Molly, nossa empregada. -Santa Maria, o que você fez com o seu cabelo?- Ela queria saber.

Eu pus uma mão no cabelo, meio na defensiva -Você não gostou? - Molly só levantou a cabeça pro céu e chamou mais uma vez pela Mãe de Jesus. Acho que ela não sabia o que deveria fazer sobre isso.

Minha irmã mais nova, Rebecca, olhou por cima da lição de casa dela - Ela vai a uma escola diferente da que a Lucy e eu vamos. Na verdade, ela vai a uma escola para crianças superdotadas, Horizon, a mesma que o meu namorado, David, vai, onde eles não têm animadoras de torcidas, atletas, ou até mesmo notas e todo mundo tem que usar uniforme então ninguém zoa do senso de estilo de cada um. Eu queria estudar lá ao invés da Adams Prep. Mas você prescisa ser praticamente um gênio pra estudar lá. Enquanto eu sou o que a minha conselheira de classe, Sra Flynn, gosta de chamar de "atordoada", então não sou um gênio. "Eu acho que ficou bom", Era o verdicto da Rebecca sobre o meu cabelo.

- Sério?- Eu queria beijá-la.

Até ela completar- Yeah. Como Joana D'Ark. Não que ninguém saiba como ela era, já que o único retrato conhecido dela foi feito quando ela tava presa por bruxaria para os registros da corte. Mas você parece um pouco com ele. O retrato, quero dizer.- Mesmo sendo melhor que Ashlee Simpson, não era exatamente reconfortante ser comparada com um cadáver também. Mesmo o cadáver da Joana D'Ark.

-Seus pais vão me matar- Molly disse. Isso era pior do que dizerem que eu parecia com um cadáver.

- Eles vão superar- Disse, mais confiante do que me sentia.

-É permanente?" Molly queria saber.

-Semi - Eu disse.

- Santa Maria" Molly disse de novo. Depois notou que eu tinha posto a minha jaqueta e mandou - Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Aulas de arte- Eu disse.

-Eu achei que você tinha elas nas segundas e quartas esse ano. Hoje é quinta.- Acredite, não dá pra enganar a Molly. Eu já tentei.

-Eu tenho- Eu disse. -Normalmente. Mas essa é uma aula nova. Só pra adultos.- Susan Boone é a dona do estúdio onde eu e meu namorado temos aula de desenho juntos. Às vezes, é a única hora em que nós temos tempo de nos ver já que eu e ele somos tão ocupados, vamos a escola diferentes e tudo o mais. Mas não é por isso que eu vou. Nas aulas de arte, quero dizer. Eu vou porque eu quero melhorar cada vez mais os meus desenhos e não pra sair com o meu namorado. Entretanto, a gente geralmente fica se beijando depois da aula. - Susan disse que acha que eu e o Harry estamos prontos.- Eu disse.

-Prontos pra que? Molly queria saber.

-Uma sala mais avançada.- Eu disse.-Uma sala especial.

-Que tipo de especial?

-Desenho vivo- Eu expliquei. Molly normalmente faz esse tipo de interrogatório. Ela trabalha na nossa casa há um milhão de anos e é como nossa segunda mãe. Pensando bem é como nossa primeira mãe, já que nós praticamente não vemos nossa mão verdadeira, que é tão ocupada com a carreira de advogada de meio-ambiente. Molly tem um monte de filhos, todos crescidos e alguns netos então ela é bem acostumada com tudo isso. Exceto desenho vivo, já que ela perguntou cheia de suspeitas - O que é isso?

- Você sabe- Eu disse com mais confiança do que tinha, já que eu não tinha certeza do que era. -O oposto de desenho morto, de pilhas de frutas e objetos. Ao invés de desenhar objetos nós vamos desenhar coisas vivas... Como pessoas. - Eu tive que admitir, eu estava excitada em desenhar algo - qualquer coisa - que não fosse frutas e chifres de vaca. Só malucos ficam animados com esse tipo de coisa, eu sei. Mas então eu sou maluca. E com esse meu novo cabelo, uma maluca gótica. Susan fez um grande alarde sobre isso também. O fato dela estar deixando eu e o Harry vir a essa aula, quero dizer. Nós seríamos, ela disse, as pessoas mais novas, já que era uma aula pra adultos. -Mas eu acho que voces dois são maduros o suficiente pra lidar com isso" Ela disse.

Tendo quase 17 e tudo eu com certeza espero ser madura o suficiente pra lidar. Quero dizer, o que ela acha que iria fazer? Cuspir no modelo?

-Eu não sabia que ia ter que te levar ao centro.- Molly parecia preocupada. - Eu tenho que levar a Rebecca as aulas de Karatê...

- Qigong- Rebeca corrigiu.

- Que seja- Molly disse. -O estudio é no centro, a direção oposta.

-Relaxa- Eu disse. - Eu pego o metrô.

Molly pareceu chocada - Você não pode, você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez.- Yeah. Legal ela me lembrar. A última vez que eu tentei andar de metro, eu dei de cara com uma reunião familiar, literalmente. Pessoas usando camisar amarelas brilhosas escritas "cuidado férias da familia Johnson em progresso", que me reconheceram, e avançaram para cima de mim, perguntando se eu era a garota que salvou o presidente e se assinava a camiseta deles. Eles fizeram tanto alvoroço - a família Johnson era muito grande - que tiveram que chamar a polícia para separar eles de ão a polícia pediu pra eu não andar mais de transporte público.

- Yeah- Eu disse. - Antes meu cabelo era castanho, e eles me reconheceram. Agora, eu pintei o cabelo, eles não vão- Molly continuava preocupada.

-Mas seus pais... -Ela comecou.

-...Querem que eu aprendar o valor de um dólar. Eu disse. -O que vai me ensinar isso melhor do que andar de transporte público com a plebe?- Eu podia dizer que a Rebecca estava impressionada com o meu uso da palavra "plebe" que eu tinha tirado do livro dos Sats da Lucy. Como se ela usasse o livro. É difícil driblar a Molly, mas eu finalmente tinha conseguido. Qundo as pessoas vão perceber que eu sou praticamente uma adulta? Quero dizer, aparentemente, eu tenho maturidade suficente para desenhar vida - sem contar um emprego de meio período - mas não tenho maturidade suficiente para andar de metrô sozinho? Que seja, em qualquer outro lugar eu já poderia dirigir um carro, mas nessa área onde eu moro as leis para ter uma carteira de motorista são tão restritas quanto as para ter uma arma.

No final a Molly me deixou ir... Mas só porque que escolha ela tinha? Com o papai trabalhando até tarde no Banco Mundial e a mamãe entupida de casos. Não é como se a Molly pudesse ligar pra eles. Eles raramente chegam em casa para o jantar. - e abandonaram aquela história de família junta na mesa para comer. Não que nós precisemos de supervisão. Nós nos saímos muito bem com as nossas rotinas - aulas de arte, Potomac Vídeos, e coisas de Embaixadora Teen da ONU para mim; Animação de torcida e shopping ou algum outro evento social para Lucy; E Rebecca... Bom entre as aulas de clarinete, reuniões do clube de xadrez, qigong, e todas as outras coisas bizarras que ela, garota-gênio mundo faça. Eu estava tão feliz de sair no ar frio de novembro. Eu também tava feliz dos meus deveres como Embaixadora Teen da ONU terem forçado a casa Branca a me dar um celular. Isso seria um tipo de coisa que eu teria que guardar dinheiro pra pagar com meu próprio dinheiro do meu emprego de meio período. A Lucy que paga as ligações que ela faz (menos as para os nossos pais perguntando se pode ficar mais em qualquer festa que ela esteja.).

Eu, por outro lado, tenho meu celular grátis.

Um dos benefícios de ser uma heroína nacional, eu acho.

-Alô?- Eu estava aliviada que a minha melhor amiga, Luna, e não seus pais ou irmãos mais novos tinham atendido. Luna não tem um celular, então eu tive que ligar para o telefone da casa.

-Sou eu,- Eu disse. -Eu fiz.

Como que tá parecendo? -Luna perguntou.

- Eu acho que ficou bom,- Eu disse. - Rebecca disse que eu pareço a Joana D'Ark.

-Ela era bonita,- Luna disse, confiantemente. - Até ela ser queimada, de qualquer forma. O que a Lucy disse?

- Que eu pareco a Ashlee Simpson.

- Super fofo! Luna vibrou.

Olha, esse é o problema com a Luna. Quero dizer, ela é a minha melhor amiga, eu a amo até a morte. Mas algumas vezes ela diz coisas assim, eu temo por ela. Realmente temo. Porque o que vai acontecer se ela cair no mundo real?

Ela vai ser devorada viva.

-Luna,- Eu disse. -Eu não quero que as pessoas pensem que eu to copiando o visual da Ashlee Simpson. Isso não ia ser legal.

Oh, - Luna disse. - Ok. Desculpa.- Ela parecia estar pensando por um minuto. Então ela perguntou, -Bom, o que mais a Lucy disse?

- Que a minha mãe ia me matar."

- Oh- Luna disse. - Isso não é bom.

- Eu não me importo,- Eu disse, preocupada em atravessar a rua. Nós moramos em Cleveland Park, um bairro de Washington, D.C., que na verdade não é realmente longe do nº 1600 da Avenida Pennsylvania, a Casa Branca, onde o meu namorado mora. Quase todo mundo que estuda na Adams Prep mora na minha vizinhança ou em Chevy Chase, o próximo bairro, onde o namorado da Lucy, Draco, morava antes de ir para faculdade. -É a minha cabeça- Eu disse no celular -Eu deveria ser capaz de fazer o que eu quero com ela.

-Poder para as pessoas- Luna concordou - Você está indo para o Ateliê agora?

- Sim,- Eu disse - Pelo Metrô

- Boa sorte- Luna disse - Cuidado com alguma Férias da Família Johnson Em Progresso. E me fala o que o Harry disse. Sobre o seu cabelo.

-Câmbio e desligo- Eu disse meio na brincadeira, porque era assim que nós deligávamos nossos walkie-talkies quando éramos crianças. Sério, celulares são iguais a walkie-talkies. Só custam mais. O triste é que os pais da Luna não vão dar a ela um celular, então é como uma brincadeira de um lado só. Os pais dela são muito severos e não a deixarão falar com garotos pelo telefone, deixar ela ter encontros, a não ser com grupos, o que torna muito difícil para ela e o namorado se encontrarem. Tristemente para Luna, seu namorado é filho de um diplomata que foi transferido para Qatar, e agora eles namoram a distância, como a Lucy e o Draco. Só que Qatar é muito mais longe que Rhode Island, então Rony nunca pode vir no fim de semana. Os pais dela, por não darem um celular a ela, nunca a deixariam andar de metrô sozinha.

Na verdade, os meus também não ficariam animados se eles soubessem. Não porque eles tenham medo que eu possa me perder ou ser seqüestrada e vendida como escrava branca (o que acontece bastante no meio oeste, lugares como Shoppings do que no Metrô. Eu sei por que a Rebecca e eu vimos um episódio National Geographic Explorer sobre isso), mas por causa do lance das Férias da Familia Johnson Em Progresso.

Infelizmente, eles não se preocupam a ponto de me tirarem do emprego. Mas eu podia ver que, graças a minha nova cor de cabelo, as coisas iam ser diferentes. Ninguém no trem me reconheceu. Ninguém me olhou duas vezes, tentando lembrar-se de onde eles me conheciam. Eu fiz todo o caminho da ru Conneticut - passando em frente à Igreja Fundamental de Cientologia - onde o Estúdio da Susan fica, sem nenhuma pessoa me dizer "Ei, você não é a Samantha Madison?" ou "Não teve um filme sobre você no verão?" Eu estava tão animada por não ser reconhecida que eu parei na Static, a loja de cds do lado do estúdio, sem parar para ver se tinha alguma coisa boa lá... Só para ver o meu reflexo na janela. Eu achava que eu estava tão diferente que as pessoas não sabiam que eu era quem eu era. Porque, até onde eu entendo, diferente só pode significar melhor.

Embora eu não tenha certeza que o Harry, que chegou ao Ateliê um pouco depois que eu, concorde. Ele cruzou o meu caminho, e continuou indo, como se ele procurasse por outra pessoa. ...Então ele voltou quando percebeu que a garota de frente a ele era eu. Eu não poderia dizer pela expressão dele se ele gostou do meu cabelo. Quero dizer, ele tava sorrindo, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Harry normalmente é um cara feliz - não todo melancólico como o Draco, namorado da Lucy, mesmo pensanado do seu próprio modo, Harry é tão talentoso quanto o Draco, acho que até mais. Mas essa é só a minha opinião. Eu também acho que o Harrry é mais bonito que o Draco, com os olhos verdes – não, sério. Eles são verdes. Não mel, mas um verde puro como a grama do Great Lawn na primavera - e um cabelo meio bagunçado, preto e liso. Não que seja uma competição- que namorado é mais gostoso: o meu ou o da minha irmã. Mas a verdade é que o meu totalmente é mais. Mesmo que a gente namore há mais de um ano, o meu coração ainda faz aquela coisinha engraçada e animada toda vez que eu o vejo... Harry, eu quero dizer. Rebecca diz que é frisson. Eu não ligo como chama, ou o que causa. Tudo o que eu sei é que eu amo o Harry. Ele é tão... Ele. Quando ele entra em algum lugar, ele não só entra... Mas o preenche, sendo tão alto e com ombros largos e tudo o mais. Quando ele me beija, ele tem que abaixar pra encontrar os meus lábios, e várias vezes, ele encaixa suas mãos no meu rosto para segurá-lo firme...

É muito quente.

Mas não tão quente como o jeito que ele olha pra mim em alguns momentos... Como agora por exemplo. Meus pais, pra completar aquele lance de dar valor ao trabalho, introduziram essa nova regra (que ao invés da Theresa lavar as nossas roupas, nós vamos.) para nós aprendermos a fazer as coisas funcionais como membros da sociedade. Então a única coisa que eu consegui encontrar limpo, já que eu me esqueci de lavar as minhas roupas, foi essa blusa preta que a Nike me mandou, na esperança que na próxima vez que eu aparecesse na tv eu estivesse usando-a - como na semana que vem na MTV. O que é definitivamente outro benefício de ser uma heroína nacional... Conseguir roupas grátis. Então, aliada como eu sou da Nike, eu tentei não encorajar isso. Então eu nunca tinha posto essa blusa antes.

Era por isso que eu não sabia, até ver na cara do Harry, que a blusa era meio sexy. Eu não tenho peitos grandes - ou pequenos. Só normais - mas eu acho que essa blusa é meio apertada e faz com que o peito que eu tenho pareça maior do que o normal... Ainda mais com um decote em v, então definitivamente mostra mais o meu peito do que as blusas que eu uso normalmente.

O que pode explicar porque, quando o Harry me reconheceu, ele nem notou o meu cabelo. O minuto que ele me fitou, o seu olhar recaiu diretamente sobre o meu peito.

Então, quando ele se sentou do meu lado, tudo o que ele disse foi -Ei, Herm.

- Ei, Arry- Arry e Herm são os nossos nomes Hippies. Você sabe, os nomes que nós achamos que teríamos se nós tivéssemos nascidos em um parque de trailer ao invés de Cleveland Park (eu) ou Londres, Inglaterra (Harry). Não quero dizer que quem se chamaArry e Herm seja Hippie ou quem more em um trailer também. É só que se nós fossemos hippies, nós achamos que esses seriam os nossos nomes... Ok, é coisa de casal. Sabe aquelas coisas entre pessoas que estão há muito tempo juntos? Como a minha mãe e o meu pai que se chamam de "Schmoopie" às vezes depois de um episódio de sitcom que eles viram.

Arry e Herm é a mesma coisa. Só que não é repulsivo.

-Eu gostei da sua blusa- Foi a próxima coisa que o Harry/ Arry me disse.

- Yeah - Eu disse. - Essa parte foi óbvia.

-Você devia usar blusas assim com mais freqüência- Harry/Arry disse, não se envergonhando nem um pouco de si mesmo por me secar daquela maneira.

-Eu vou tentar lembrar disso- Eu disse - Olha mais pra cima. E o Cabelo?- Ele continuou olhando pra minha blusa.

-Ótimo.

-Harry! Você nem olhou- Eles desgrudou os olhos do meu peito e olhou. Seus olhos se estreitaram.

-Está preto" Ele disse.

Eu acenti -Muito bem. Mais alguma coisa? Por exemplo... Você gostou?

-Está... - Ele estudou o meu cabelo por algum tempo - Está muito preto

-Sim- Eu disse - Chama-se Ébano da Meia-Noite. O que me faz acreditar que deva ser preto. Eu quero saber se você gostou.

- Está...- Seu olhar voltou aos meus seios -ótimo-. Wow. Eu imagino se a Nike sabe do poder que essas blusas têm nos olhos dos nossos namorados. Pelo menos no meu. De qualquer forma. Tanto que não deixava o Harry me dar uma opinião sincera sobre o meu novo visual. Eu acho que eu vou ter que esperar. -Em nome de Deus, o que você fez com o seu cabelo?- Susan Boone parecia aterrorizada.

-Eu tingi.- disse, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo. Eu não poderia falar pela expressão dela se ela tinha aprovado ou não. Ela parecia com a reação da Molly e da Lucy... Chocada.

-Não gostou?- Susan mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Você sabe, Mione- Ela disse -que milhares mulheres matariam pra ter a cor de cabelo que você costumava ter. Eu espero que não seja, er, permanente.

-Semi- Eu disse debilmente. O estúdio estava enchendo. Exceto por Rob, o Agente secreto do Harry - sendo o primeiro filho, Harry não tinha permissão para ir a qualquer lugar sem ser seguido por pelo menos um agente secreto - eu não reconhecia niguém. Mesmo que eu não conhecesse niguém da aula de quinta, todos eles estavam ouvindo a nossa conversa - minha e da Susan. Oh, eles estavam fingindo que não estavam, virando a folha de seus blocos e apontando o lápis. Mas eles estavam ouvindo. Eu poderia dizer. - Eu só realmente precisava de uma mudança- Eu disse tentando defender a minha - aparentemente ruim - decisão.

-Bom, é a sua cabeça- Disse dando de ombros. Então ela notou o capacete que o Harry tinha me dado no ano passado, aquele decorado com magaridas brancas, em cima da prateleira. - Acho que você não vai mais precisar dele.- Era verdade.

Eu só ganhei o capacete porque o corvo de estimação da Susan, Joe, que fica vagando solto durante a nossa aula de desenho, era morbidamente obsecado com o meu cabelo castanho, e freqüentemente mergulhava, me atacando se eu não estivesse usando uma proteção na cabeça. Eu olhei o pássaro maligno, imagiando se ele iria me deixar sozinha agora. Mas Joe estava ocupado no seu poleiro, sem prestar a mínima atenção - graças ao Ébano da Meia-Noite - no meu cabelo. Viva! Funcionou! Sem Joe para se preocupar.

-Eu acho que ficou bom- Harry disse, finalmente capaz de registrar outra coisa do que como o meu peito ficava naquela blusa, aparentemente.

-Sério?- Eu perguntei, mal ousando ter esperanças. Finalmente, uma resposta positiva de alguem que viu - a reação da Luna pelo celular não conta - Não é muito, hm, Ashlee Simpson?

Harry balançou a cabeça. -Sem chance- Ele disse -Totalmente Enid de Ghost World.

Já que esse era exatamente o visual que eu queria, eu vibrei. -Obrigada- Eu disse.

Ele realmente era o melhor namorado. Mesmo tendo uma ligeira obsessão com o meu peito.

-Muito bem todo mundo- Susan disse, ficando do lado de uma pequena plataforma no centro da sala, que ela tinha cobrido com um cetim brilhoso e colorido. -Bem-Vindos ao Desenho Vivo. Como vocês podem ver, nós temos um casal de iniciantes aqui. Esses são Harry, Rob - Ela apontou para o agente secreto do Harry- e Hermione.- Todos murmuraram oi para gente. Eu não poderia dizer quantos reconheceram Harry ou eu da tv. Talvez todos. Talvez nenhum. Em todo caso, eles eram relaxados quanto a isso, sem encarar, dar risadinhas ou sendo as Férias da Familia Johnson sobre isso, ou qualquer coisa assim. Não que eu esperasse isso deles, vendo como eram todos adultos, além de artistas.

Quero dizer, você espera que os artistas se comportem de forma mais digna do que um não-artista.

-Bom, vamos começar- Susan chamou alguém que tinha ficado encostado no final da sala -Terry? Estamos prontos para você, acho- Terry, um cara alto de uns 20 anos, veio marchando até a plataforma, usando por alguma razão, só um roupão. Eu pensei que isso talvez fosse contar como algum tipo de desenho clássico que nós deveríamos fazer. O que era legal, porque, ei, eu não sabia como nós fariamos para desenhar fantasias. Isso seria bem mais desafiante, eu sabia, do que desenhar um pedaço de fruta ou chifres de vaca. O roupão do Terry tinha uma estanpa padrão que seria difícil de reproduzir. Principalmente onde o tecido enrugava. Eu não pude evitar entrar em ávida animação. Eu sei que só uma doida ficaria animada em desenhar estampas. Mas eu sou anormal. Me informam disso quase diariamente pelos meus colegas na escola, aproximadamente toda a vez que eu abro a boca, mesmo que seja só para dizer algma coisa inofensiva como o fato da Gwen Stefani ter escrito a música "Simple Kind of Life" na noite anterior ao No Doubt tê-la gravado. Então Terry subiu na plataforma, e eu vi que não seria dificil desenhar a estampa do roupão. Porque assim que eu peguei o meu lápis, Terry desamarrou o nó do seu roupão, que caiu aos seus pés.

E por baixo daquilo, ele estava... Bom, completamente pelado.

* * *

Nota1: Desculpem pela demora, mas aqui esta o primeiro capitulo, bem grandinho né ?

Nota2: Vou fazer o possivel, para o restante vir mais rapido , prometo

Nota3: Obrigada pelas reviews e pelo encorojamento a fazer a continuação, espero que vocês gostem.

Nota4: Ate a proxima !


	3. Lista das

Lista das 10 coisas que realmente e verdadeiramente me chocaram durante a minha vida:

10. Gwen Stefani saindo com um álbum solo. Quero dizer, eu acho que é ótimo, não me entendam mal. Mas e o resto da banda? Eu me preocupo com eles, é só. Menos Tony, é claro, já que ele é o cara que quebrou o coração dela.

09. O casamento da e do Ben ter sido cancelado. Sério. Eu achava que eles eram feitos um pro outro. E aquele lance com o Marc Anthony? Quero dizer, ele é mais baixo que ela, certo? Não que haja nada de errado com isso. Mas é como se ela tivesse escolhido um que o P Diddy pudesse bater. E isso é errado.

08. Lindsay Lohan estrelando Herbie: Meu fusquinha turbinado. Sério. Porque eles refariam aqueles filmes? Como isso pode parece uma boa idéia?

07. Passar em Alemão I-II

06. Tito, o filho da Molly, se inscrever em uma faculdade técnica. E passar com notas azuis.

05. A visão da minha irmã Lucy lavando suas próprias roupas.

04. Britney Spears casando com o seu dançarinho. Ela não aprendeu nada com a ?

03. Gina Wesley me convidando pra sua festa de 16 anos no Six Flags Great Adventure (não que eu tenha ido).

02. Meu namorado ter fixado tanto no meu peito que nem notou a minha mudança-de-cor-de-cabelo-style

E a coisa numero-um que mais realmente e verdadeiramente me chocou foi:

01. O primeiro cara que eu vi pelado foi um completo estranho!


	4. Camp Harry

Ok, eu já os vi antes. Caras pelados, quero dizer. Na TV. Quando eu vou a NY por conta do lance da ONU, tem um monte de canais de acesso público voltados a caras pelados. E é claro que eu vi fotos da estátua de Michelangelo de Harry. Para não mencionar as estátuas clássicas da National Gallery, que são, você sabe, a maioria nuas. E é claro que eu vi o meu pai pelado. Mas só por acidente, nas ocasiões em que ele saia pulando por aí, xingando, depois de sair de um banho e descobrir que a Lucy tinha usado todas as toalhas para enxugar o suéter de cashmere dela ou qualquer coisa assim.

Mas o primeiro cara não relacionado comigo que eu veria ao vivo e a cores? Eu totalmente não esperava que fosse um cara que eu nem conhecia há cinco minutos. Para falar a verdade, eu pensava que o primeiro cara que eu veria ao vivo e a cores pessoalmente daquele jeito seria o meu namorado, Harry. Ou então esperava que fosse. Menino, aquilo não tava de acordo com o plano. Eu dei uma olhada em volta pra ver se alguém mais estava tão surpreso quanto eu de ver o Terry pelado. Mas todo mundo estava concentrado desenhando. Até o Harry. Até o Rob. Com licença, mas o que tá acontecendo? Eu sou a única pessoa sã na sala? Eu era a única "Oiee? Ninguém mais notou que tem um cara pelado aqui? Ou só eu?"

Hm, aparentemente sim. Niguém nem piscou. Só pegaram os lápis e começaram a esboçar. Ok, claramente eu perdi alguma coisa aqui. Sem saber mais nada o que fazer, eu fingi deixar cair a minha borracha, enquanto eu abaixava para apanhá-la, dar uma rápida espiada nos blocos de desenho. Do Harry e do Rob, quero dizer. Eu só queria saber se eles estavam... Você sabe. Desenhando TUDO do Terry. Ou talvez eles fossem por um educado espaço em branco em torno do você-sabe-o-que dele. Porque talvez fosse isso que nós deveríamos fazer. Eu não sabia. Quero dizer, eu não conseguia nem dizer. Como eu ia desenhar? Eu vi, entretanto, que enquanto eles não estavam fazendo você-sabe-o-que do Terry o principal ponto do desenho, embora ambos tivessem definitivamente o incluído.

Então, obviamente, eles não tinham problema em desenhar algum cara pelado. Entretanto, tenho que admitir, eu estava bem assustada com a coisa toda. Porque ninguém mais estava? Talvez seja fácil desenhá-lo se você o tem. Você sabe. O equipamento. E porque o Terry era qualificado o modelo nu, de qualquer forma? Ele não era nem bonito. Ele era o tipo magricelo e sem nenhum musculo tonificado pra se falar. Ele ainda tinha uma tatuagem de um coração com uma flecha o atravessando no bíceps esquerdo. Ele parecia muito com Jesus, na verdade, com o cabelo loiro comprido e a barba até a nuca. Só que eu nunca vi retratos de Jesus pelado.

-Mione- Susan estava falando bem suavemente - ela tenta manter a conversação em um mumúrio durante a aula, fazendo a sua voz mais baixa que o rádio, que é ligado em uma estação de música clássico-erudita calmante. Apesar do jeito suave que a Susan falou, eu pulei. Porque música erudita não era o suficiente para me relaxar, no meu corrente estado de hiper-percepção-de-cara-pelado.

-O QUE?"- Eu perguntei. Sem razão nenhuma, eu comecei a ficar vermelha. Eu podia sentir as minhas bochechas esquentarem e esquentarem.

-Algum problema? Você não está desenhando - Foi o que a Susan disse de forma macia, abaixando-se próxima ao meu banco.

- Sem problemas- Eu disse rapidamente. Talvez muito rápido, já que eu falei um pouco alto demais, e o Harry me lançou um olhar, sorriu brevemente e voltou ao seu desenho.

-Você tem certeza?- Susan lançou um olhar ao Terry - Você tem um ótimo ângulo aqui.- Ela pegou um pedaço de carvão em frente a mim e esboçou rudemente Terry em meu bloco de desenho. - Você realmente pode desenhar a genitália dele daqui. Essa linha é do osso do quadril até a virilha. Terry é bem definido...

-Hm,- eu murmurei desconfortavelmente. Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Eu tinha. - Yeah. É só isso. Eu não estava realmente esperando ver a genitália dele.-

Susan olhou do desenho dela de volta para mim. Ela deve ter visto alguma coisa na minha expressão, já que seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela disse -Oh! OH!" Ela sacou. Sobre o Terry, quero dizer. - Mas... O que você acha que eu quis dizer, Mione - ela sussurou - quando eu perguntei se você estaria interessada em entrar na minha aula de desenho vivo?

- Que nós estáriamos desenhando coisas vivas" eu sussurrei de volta "Não caras pelados.

- Mas isso é o que desenho vivo significa- Susan disse, parecendo tentar não sorrir. - É importante para todo artista ser capaz de desenhar a forma humana, e você não pode fazer isso, se você não consegue ver o músculo e a estrutura do esqueleto sob a pele, porque está escondido embaixo das roupas. Desenho vivo sempre quer dizer modelos nus.

- Bom, eu percebi isso agora- Eu sussurrei.

- Oh, querida.- Susan disse, não parecendo querer sorrir mais - Eu assumo... Quero dizer, eu realmente achei que você sabia.

Eu notei que o Harry estava lançando olhares para nós. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que havia alguma coisa errada. Quero dizer, a última coisa que eu precisava agora era que o meu namorando achasse que eu surtei por ter visto um cara pelado.

- Tudo bem- Eu disse, pegando o meu lápis, e esperando a Susan ir embora, para me deixar corar em paz - Eu entendi. Tá tudo bem agora. Susan Boone não parecia acreditar em mim.

Tem certeza?- Ela queria saber- Está tudo certo com você?

- Tudo supimpa - Eu disse.

Oh, meu Deus. Eu não acredito que eu disse supimpa. Eu não sei o que me possuiu. A visão de um cara pelado e tudo o mais e só o que eu consigo dizer é "Tudo supimpa?" Eu não sei como eu atravessei o resto da aula. Eu tentei me concentrar no desenho que eu via e não no que eu conhecia, como eu tinha aprendido com a Susan nas nossas primeiras aulas. Eu ainda sabia que eu estava desenhando um cara pelado, mas ajudava se tudo o que eu visse fosse uma linha por aqui, outra linha lá, uma sombra lá no canto e outra aqui e assim por diante. Dividindo o Terry em vários planos e vales, eu de desenhar um realista e até bom (sem me gabar) desenho dele.

Quando, ao término da aula, a Susan nos pediu para expor os nossos desenhos embaixo da janela, eu vi que o meu não era nem melhor nem pior que os outros. Você não poderia dizer, de imediato, que era o meu primeiro desenho de um cara pelado. Susan disse que eu não tinha feito um bom trabalho me fixando no objeto de desenho. O que quer dizer basicamente que eu tinha deixado o Terry flutuando na folha sem nada ao redor. - O que você desenhou aqui, Mione- Susan disse - É uma ótima representação das partes. Mas você prescisa desenhar como um todo.

Eu não levei a crítica da Susan da parte versus todo como pessoal, porque eu sabia que já era um milagre eu ter conseguido desenhar alguma coisa, levando em conta o meu grande choque com o cara pelado.

Para ficar pior depois, quando nós estavamos nos aprontando para sair, Terry veio até mim todo - Ei, eu gostei do seu não é aquela garota que salvou o presidente?-

Felizmente, a essa altura ele já tinha posto um roupão, então eu fui capaz de olhar nos olhos dele e mandar- Yeah !

Ele acentiu e disse - Legal. Achei que fosse mesmo. Foi, você sabe. corajoso. Mas o que você fez com o seu cabelo?

- Eu só precisava de uma mudança- Eu disse brilhantemente.

-Oh-Ele pareceu pensar sobre isso -Bom, tá legal.- O que não era de todo animador, se você pensar sobre isso. Quer dizer, vinha de um cara que ganhava a vida ficando por aí sem roupa.

Mesmo assim, eu acho que eu ainda não tava totalmente bem no estúdio quanto eu achei que estava, já que no caminho pra o carro - Harry tinha oferecido me dar uma carona - ele perguntou mal contendo o riso na voz - Então o que você achou da genitália do Terry?

Eu quase fiquei chocada com as palavras que escorregaram da minha boca.

- Hm - Eu disse - Já vi maiores.

- Sério? - O riso desapareceu da sua voz - Ele era bem dotado.

- Não tão grande quanto alguns que eu já vi - Eu disse lembrando o canal público de NY. Então, vendo a expressão estonteada no rosto do Harry, eu imaginei se ele sabia o que eu quis dizer - os caras que eu vi na Tv, quero dizer. E nós realmente estávamos falando sobre genitálias.

- Eu só espero que da próxima vez seja uma modelo- Rob, o agente secreto do David disse, olhando triste para o seu desenho - Senão eu vou ter muitas explicações para dar no escritório- Harry e eu rimos - de nervosa, no meu caso. Quero dizer, eu ainda estava meio chocada. Eu sei que, como artista e tudo, eu deveria ver caras pelados só como pedaços da obra que eu estava criando. Era só que eu não conseguia parar de pensar no você-sabe-o-que do Harry, imaginando se era tão grande quanto o do Terry (provavelmente não, julgando a sua reação sobre o meu comentário sobre a genitália).

O que me fez imaginar se eu queria ver algum dia o você-sabe-o-que do Harry. Até hoje eu tinha bastante certeza que sim. Você sabe. Um dia. Agora eu não tinha certeza. Claro, não havia muitas oportunidades para coisas desse tipo entre a gente. Tentar encontrar um momento de privacidade com o filho do líder do mundo livre é desafiante, para dizer o mínimo. Especialmente quando há sempre um cara ao redor com um fone de ouvindo do lado. Mas nós fazemos o nosso melhor. Tem a minha casa, claro. Meus pais têm essa regra sobre garotos nos quartos - eles não são permitidos. Mas os meus pais não estão sempre em casa. E a Molly normalmente não está no final de semana. Quando todo mundo sai - a um jogo da Lucy, ou demostrações de Qigong da Rebecca - Harry e eu temos a oportunidade travar uma pequena batalha de amídalas, e às vezes mais do que isso.

Domingo passado, para constar como fato, as coisas entre a nós ficaram tão... Bom, quentes, que nós não escutamos a posta da frente bater. Foi só porque Manet, meu cachorro, saiu correndo para saudar quem é tivesse chegado mais cedo em casa - Rebecca, voltando de uma festa de repouso no Smithsonian- que nós não fomos pegos em uma posição muito comprometedora. Não que a Rebecca fosse se importar. Quando nós descemos as escadas, fingindo que nós não estávamos fazendo nada mais excitante que uma tarefa, ela mandou "Vocês sabem que as gorduras trans, como as que têm nos Oreos, existem só em 0.5% das calorias que os Europeus consomem, o oposto dos 2.6% que é a média dos USA, e essa é uma das razões dos europeus serem muito mais magros que os americanos?"

Andando até a porta comigo depois de me deixar em casa de qualquer lugar que nós estivéssemos era a única hora em que nós poderíamos ficar sozinhos por alguns minutos antes da Molly ou meus pais percebessem que nós estávamos lá fora e começarem a acender e apagar a luz da varanda. To te dizendo, é dificil quando o seu namorado é o filho do presidente.

De qualquer forma, ele caminhou comigo até a varanda na noite depois da nossa primeira aula de desenho vivo, e me puxou para as sombras Da Grande Weeping, uma árvore que tem na frente da varanda da minha casa - era um costume seu - e me pressionou contra o tronco da árvore. Esse era outro costume seu. E eu tenho que dizer, ambos me agradavam bastante. Entretanto, aquela noite eu ainda estava um pouco assustada com todo o lance do Terry-pelado para conseguir, você sabe. Entrar no clima.

Eu acho que o Harry poderia dizer, já que ele levantou a cabeça e despreocupadamente perguntou - Você realmente achou que a genitália daquele cara era pequena?

- Não- Eu disse para acalmá-lo

- Você gostou do meu cabelo?

- Sim- Ele disse para me acalmar de volta - E eu realmente gostei dessa blusa que você tá usando. Você quer ir a Camp Harry comigo para o Dia de Ação de Graças? Você pode vir se prometer usar essa blusa.

Ok.- Eu disse - Então bati a minha cabeça no tronco da árvore ao levantar a minha cabeça para olhá-lo - ESPERA. O que você disse?

- Ação de Graças- ele disse movendo seus lábios no meu pescoço em direção a minha orelha - Você já ouviu falar, certamente. É um feriado nacional, tradicionalmente celebrado ingerindo grandes quantidades de peru e assistindo futebol americano.

- Eu sei o que Ação de Graças é, Harry- Eu disse. - O que eu quero dizer é Camp Harry?

- Camp Harry é o retiro oficial do presidente longe da Casa Branca, localizado em Maryland

- Pára de enrolar, Harry. Eu sei o que Camp Harry é- Eu disse - O que você disse pro seus pais deixarem você me convidar?

- Eu não precisei -David disse- Eu só perguntei se eu podia levar você e eles falaram claro. Eu admito que isso foi antes.

- Antes do que?

- Antes deles virem o que você fez com o seu cabelo- Harry disse - Mas eu acho que eles ainda vão deixar você vir. Então... Você quer?  
- SÉRIO?- Eu não acredito que ele estivesse brincando sobre isso. Porque isso era importante. Quer dizer, MUITO.

Meu namorado me convidando para viajar com ele.

Dormir Fora. E ok, os pais dele iam estar lá e tudo o mais. Mas mesmo assim, isso só poderia significar uma coisa. CERTO?

- Claro que é sério- Harry disse - Qual é, Herms. Vai ser divertido. Tem um monte de coisa para fazer lá. Andar a Cavalo. Filmes. Ludo

Ludo? Isso era algum tipo de codenome estranho de garoto para sexo? Porque era isso que ele estava pensando que nós iríamos fazer, né? Quer dizer, sexo? Não é isso que os casais fazem quando vão passar o final de semana fora juntos?

- E não diz que você não quer, Herms- Harry disse- Eu sei que sim.

Mas como? Como que ele sabia? Eu venho distribuindo algum tipo de vibração-de-quero-fazer-sexo sem saber? Porque eu não tenho certeza se quero. Ok, algumas vezes eu tenho certeza que sim, mas não na maior parte do tempo. Especialmente agora, tendo sido forçada a sentar e olhar um cara pelado por 3 horas.

- Você disse que vocês sempre vão para a casa da sua avó em Baltimore para a Ação de Graças.- Harry continuou - E é totalmente chato, certo? Então cai fora disso. E vem pra Camp Harry comigo.- O que eu deveria dizer? Eu não sabia o que dizer!

- Meus pais NUNCA iam me deixar viajar com você.- Sério. Isso escorregou da minha boca. Não "Eu não sei se eu estou pronta, David" ou "Você está falando do que eu acho que você tá falando, David, ou quando você disse jogar ludo você realmente quis dizer ludo como... ludo ?  
Não. Nenhuma dessas. Ao invés disso eu digo que os meus pais não vão me deixar ir. O que era uma coisa reconfortante, na verdade. Especificamente sendo verdade.

- Claro que vão- Harry disse de sua forma despreocupada usual - É o Camp Harry. Você vai estar lá com o presidente e toneladas de agentes secretos. Claro que os seus pais vão deixar você ir. Além do mais eles confiam em você. Pelo menos confiavam antes você fazer o que fez com o cabelo.

-Harry. Sem brincadeiras. Esse é..." meu coração estava batendo com dificuldade. E não era só por causa do frisson. - Esse é um passo muito grande.

- Eu sei- Ele disse - Mas a gente tá namorando há mais de um ano. Eu acho que a gente tá pronto, você não acha?

Pronto pra que? Um final de semana em Camp Harry juntos, completo com peru e ludo? Ou sexo? Ele tinha que tá falando sobre sexo. Quero dizer, garotos não te chamam para ir a Camp Harry só para comer torta de abóbora e jogar jogos de tabuleiros, certo? CERTO?

- Eu não sei, Harry- Eu disse, hesitando. - Eu acho... Eu acho... Eu acho que eu vou ter que pensar sobre isso. Isso tá acontecendo muito rápido.

Mas era isso? Quero dizer, realmente? Considerando os acontecimentos recentes no "departamento de madar ver"? O final de semana em Camp Harry era o próximo passo naturalmente?

-Vai- David disse levantando a minha blusa - Diga sim- Injusto. Ele estava usando o seu enorme talento com os dedos para manipular as minhas emoções. Ou, ér, não tanto as minhas emoções quanto as partes do corpo.

- Diga que você vai- Ele sussurrou. Eu só queria dizer que é muito difícil pensar na coisa certa a dizer quando um garoto tá com a mão dentro do seu sutiã.

- Eu vou- eu me ouvi sussurrando de volta.

Como eu consigo me meter nessas?

Quero dizer, sério.


	5. 10 lugares onde as pessoas

10 lugares que as pessoas normalmente perdem a virgindade:

10. No assento de trás do carro, como Diane Court em Say Anything (considerando que foi com Lloyd Dobler, não deve ter sido ruim).

09. Em um hotel depois da festa de formatura. Muito clichê. Muitas garotas acham que há alguma coisa muito romântica em perder a virgindade depois da formatura, aparentemente sem perceber que a festa de formatura é só uma coisa inventada para as pessoas populares fazerem as não-populares se sentirem mal por não terem sido convidadas.

08. A cama dos seus pais quando eles viajaram no final de semana. Eca! ECA! É a cama do seu pai, o lugar onde você possivelmente foi feita. NOJENTO!

07. A cama dos pais dele quando eles viajam no final de semana. E não vai ser totalmente constrangedor se a mãe dele encontrar a sua calcinha da Hello Kitty debaixo dos lençóis?

06. Uma tenda no acampamento de verão. ALÔÔ. É uma tenda. Todo mundo pode te ouvir!

05. Na praia. Areia. Entra em todo lugar.

04. Motel. Uma palavra: Bactérias.

03. O quarto dele. Hm, você já sentiu o cheiro das meias dele? O quarto todo dele tem esse cheio. Sério. Mesmo que aconteça de ele morar na Casa Branca. E você não pode dizer. Não mesmo. É como se eles tivessem se acostumado com o cheiro, da mesma forma que você se acostumou com o cheiro do seu próprio desodorante.

02. Seu quarto. Oh, sério? Você vai Fazer Isso na freente das suas Barbies e do Senhor Batatas? Acho que nããõo!

E o primeiro lugar onde as pessoas perdem a virgindade é:

01. Camp Harry. Bom, ok, não é lugar onde as pessoas geralmente perdem a virgindade. Mas, aparentemente, é o lugar onde eu vou perder a minha.

* * *

Nota: Ai esta gente, mais um capitulo pra vocês, espero que tenham gostado, obrigado pelas reviewes, desculpem qualquer erro e vou fazer o possiveaal pra postar o proximo capitulo ate terca feira.


	6. Eu realmente não acredito nisso

A questão é que eu tinha um ás na manga.

E esse ás eram a minha mãe e o meu pai.

Porque SEM CHANCE deles me deixarem faltar a Ação de Graças na Vovó para viajar com o meu namorado.

Mesmo que em Camp Harry.

Mesmo que com presidente.

O que significa sem sexo. Ou ludo, como aparentemente o Harry chama.

Eu não vou fingir que eu estou muito chateada com isso. Sobre o papai e a mamãe não me deixarem viajar com o Harry. Quero dizer, eu não tenho toda a certeza que eu quero ir. Ok, certo, eu quero ir quando as mãos do Harry estão embaixo da minha roupa...

Mas no minuto em que elas não estão mais, eu tenho que admitir que esteja completamente aterrorizada pela idéia.

Porque, vamos encarar, sexo é um enorme passo. Muda completamente a relação. Ou pelo menos é o que diz nos livros que a Lucy lê e costuma deixar no banheiro e que eu ocasionalmente pego para folhear quando eu estou cheia de Kurt Vonnegut, meu escritor preferido, ou qualquer coisa. Nesses livros, quando a garota e o namorado começam a Fazer Isso, é só. É só isso que eles fazem. Sem idas ao cinema. Sem jantares. Tudo o que eles fazem quando estão juntos é... Bem, Isso.

Talvez seja só nos livros e não na vida real. Mas como eu vou ter certeza? Eu não tenho certeza se eu estou pronta.

Então se a mamãe e o papai falarem que eu não posso ir não vai ser a pior coisa do mundo. É só o que eu estou dizendo.

Eu decedi perguntar logo que eu cheguei da aula de desenho. Eu decidi que já que a mamãe e o papai iam dizer não, eu poderia parar de ficar-preocupada-corando-imaginando-tudo. Quero dizer,se eles disserem não? Harry vai ter que aprender a viver com o desapontamento.

Papai e mamãe estavam sentados na mesa da sala de jantar com a Lucy, que por alguma razão parecia meio chateada. Provavelmente o cantor dela tinha saído do American Idol ou algo assim.

- Mãe, pai- Eu disse, interrompendo sem remorso ou culpa - Posso ir para Camp Harry com o Harry na Ação de Graças?- Só agora eu percebi que a casa de descanso presidencial e o Harry tinham o mesmo nome. Que estranho! E ainda parece mais estúpido de dizer - E os pais dele?

- Claro, amor- Meu pai disse.

Foi a minha mãe que disse:

-Oh, Deus! Mione, o que você fez com o seu cabelo?!

- Eu pintei - Eu disse. Meu coração tinha totalmente parado de bater - O que você quer dizer com 'Claro, amor', pai?.

- É permanente?- Mamãe perguntou.

- Semi - Eu disse para mamãe - Tá falando sério?- Eu perguntei para o papai - E a vovó?.

- Ela vai superar- Ele disse e então também se fixou no meu cabelo - O que você esta tentando ser? - Ele queria saber - Algumas daquelas personagens de Mangô que você tá sempre lendo?

- Mangá- Eu corrigi. - O que você tá dizendo exatamente, pai? Que eu posso ir?

- Ir aonde?

- À Camp Harry. Com o Harry. Para a Ação de Graças. O final de semana da Ação de Graças. DORMIR FORA!

- Eu não vejo porque não - Minha mãe disse. - Os pais dele vão estar lá? Bom, vá. A próxima vez que você quiser fazer alguma coisa assim Hermione, me avisa antes que eu marco uma hora com a minha cabelereira para você. Esses negócios que se compram em farmacia não podem ser muito bons para o cabelo.

E assim estava acabado. Eles voltaram suas atenções de volta a Lucy e qualquer que fosse o seu chilique... Provavelmente ela tinha algum treino de animação no mesmo dia que alguma excursão que eles queriam que ela fosse. Eles estavam no pé dela por causa da faculdade, agora.

Isso era tudo, hum, alôôô? Lembram de mim? Sua outra filha? A que o namorado acabou de convidar para passar o final de semana fora jogando ludo ? E vocês acabaram de dizer sim? Hum, ESSA FILHA? Eu não conseguia acreditar.

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Meus pais estavam me deixando passar o final de semana fora com o meu namorado. Ok, você pode ver porque eles deixaram, levando em conta o pai dele ser o presidente.

Mas só porque o seu pai é o presidente não significa que você não queira jogar ludo ? Você já pensou nisso?

Aparentemente não. Aparentemente meus pais são as pessoas mais desligadas da face da terra. E agora, graças a eles, parecia que eu ia ter que ir para Camp Harry dar um closer na genitália do meu namorado. Ok, isso não está acontecendo.Tá bom, isso tá acontecendo.

Eu ainda estava tentando me recuperar do choque de tudo isso quando a Lucy apareceu flutando passando pela porta do meu quarto um pouco depois. Eu estava com os fones - eu estava escutando the Tragic Kindgom na esperança de que a Gwen cantando que ela era só "uma garota na mundo" acalmasse a minha alma - então tudo o que eu vi foi a Lucy movando seus lábios por mais ou menos um minuto.

Quando ela não desistiu e não foi embora depois de um tempo, eu tirei os meus fones e perguntei em uma voz desamigável o suficiente o suficiente para acordar o meu cachorro Manet.

- O que?

- Era isso que eu estava te perguntando - Lucy disse. - Porque você parece como se tivesse descoberto que o John Mayer morreu?

No mundo da Lucy, se o John Mayer morresse as pessoas enlouqueceriam. No meu mundo se isso acontecesse? Eu nem notaria.

"Porque esse ano enquanto você está ajudando a vovó a assar os doces em réplicas de John e Priscilla Smith eu estarei perdendo a virgindade com o meu namorado de muito tempo em Camp Harry". Isso era o que eu queria falar.

Mas desde que eu não posso ajudar a pensar esta não é a coisa mais sábia a confiar a minha irmã. Eu só disse a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça, que é - Eu não sei. Eu acho que só estou chateada porque... Por que... Hoje, eu vi meu primeiro, hum, você-sabe-o-quê.

Eu vi que de certa maneira eu deveria dar mais explicações. Qualquer coisa. Porque isso teve o efeito oposto do que eu esperava – que Lucy partiria.

Instântaneamente, ela veio mechendo em tudo no meu quarto, nem olhando onde estava indo e esbarrando nas minhas figuras de ação do Hellboy, que eu tinha arrumado artisticamente ao longo do topo do meu cabideiro de roupas.

- Sério? - Lucy me perguntou, toda ansiosa. - O do Harry? O que, ele pôs para fora quando deu um beijo de boa noite em você lá fora agora? Isso é tão grosseiro. Eu odeio quando eles fazem isso.

- Hum, não.- Eu disse, de alguma maneira sendo surpreendida. Os garotos realmente constumavam fazer isso? Harry certamente nunca fez. Mas talvez só porque ele é muito certinho.

Mas isso soou como se tivesse acontecido muitas vezes com a minha irmã.E ela supostamente tem um namorado constante! E tudo bem, ele está ausente na faculdade, mas ainda. O quê que rola nas festas que ela vai, aquelas na casa de pessoas populares? Não é pra menos que Gina Wesley tenha abraçado o caminho certo com tanto vigor, ela provavelmente está afetada psicologicamente com os garotos pondo para fora e para dentro na frente dela.

- Era de um cara chamado Terry- Eu disse. - Ele é um modelo nudista que Susan Boone nos mandou desenhar.

- Ew! - Ela disse. - Você viu o pênis de um modelo nudista antes de ver o do seu namorado? Isso é doentio.

Considerando que era exatamente como eu me sentia poucas horas antes, era engraçado que eu ouvi eu mesma responder - É, bem, esse é o objetivo da aula de desenho com modelo vivo. Porque você não pode aprender a desenhar figuras humanas com roupas que tampam os músculos e os ossos.

E aí (não faço a menor ideia do porque eu fiz isto), percebi que comecei a fazer confidencias a ela.

Eu sei. Fiz confidencias à Lucy. Eu devo estar fora da mim. Obviamente, Dauntra que é ultra-legal da Vídeo Potomac seria a pessoa mais lógica para me ajudar nessa área. Mas não. Eu tinha que colocar a minha irmã Lucy no meio. É como se a minha boca tivesse vontade propria

- Mais isso não é tudo, - Eu me ouvi dizendo, para o meu horror. - Pega essa: Harry me convidou para ir para Camp Harry com ele.

- Sim, eu sei - Lucy disse. - Eu estava lá quando a mamãe e o papai disseram que você poderia ir, lembra? Pobre de você, eu digo, Deus, que chato. Ele não pode te levar para o shopping, como um namorado normal?.

Essa era a perfeita oportunidade para eu parar. Eu digo, considerando que Lucy claramente não entendeu uma palavra do que eu disse. Mas não. Minha boca continuou indo.

- Lucy - Eu disse. - Eu acho que você não entendeu. Harry me convidou para passa o feriado com ele no Camp Harry.

- Hum - Lucy disse. - Sim, eu sei. Você já disse isso. E eu repito, que chato. Eu digo, o quê que tem lá para fazer lá no Camp Harry? Andar á cavalo? Jogar pedras em algum lago? Eu digo, eu acho que vocês dois poderiam pintar, já que vocês dois gostam desse tipo de coisa. Mais irá ser mais chato do que na vovó. Eu digo, não tem nenhuma loja boa lá por perto.

- Lucy- Eu disse novamente. Eu não podia acreditar que ela não estava entendendo. E eu não acredito que eu ainda estava tentando fazer ela entender. O que eu estava fazendo? Porque eu estava contando pra ela? - Harry me chamou para ir com ele. No fim de semana. E mamãe e papai disseram que sim.

Lucy fungou. - Sim, eu fui informada. Você sabe, você é sortuda, eles gostam tanto dele. Seu namorado eu digo. Eles nunca me deixariam passar o fim de semana com Draco. Mas, é claro, os pais dele vão estar lá.

- É - eu disse. Isso era o esperado. Ela nunca iria entender.

Porque ela iria? Eu digo, no mundo de Lucy, pessoas como eu – e vamos combinar, David – só não, bem, fazem isso.

A idéia de que temos hormônios, também, estava bem claramente distante de Lucy. Ou eu pensei. Eu tinha basicamente lhe dado tudo o que eu estava pensando, bem, atualmente, isso é bom. Desde que eu não queria que ela soubesse de qualquer forma, quando Lucy de repente me agarrou pelo pulso e, seu Lâncome – alinhado largamente nos olhos, veio:

- Ah, meu Deus. Você não quer dizer... Ai, meu Deus. Você e Harry? E no Camp Harry? - E foi assim. Ela sabia. Foi estranho, mas atualmente meio aliviante.

Envergonhante, mas aliviante. Não me pergunte por quê. - Aonde mais que você sugere?- Eu perguntei a ela, meio sarcasticamente, para cobrir minha completa mortificação. - Sob as arquibancadas?

- Ew- Lucy disse. - Com todo o bando de pessoas que cuspiram seus chicletes mascados? Não!.

Ela foi desmoronando no topo da minha cama para fazer Manet ir embora dali - Isso é realmente um grande passo, Mione. Tem certeza de que você está pronta?

- Uma parte de mim está - Eu ouvi eu mesma admitindo. - E parte de mim não. Eu digo, uma parte de mim realmente quer isso, e uma parte de mim...

- Está mortamente assustada,- Lucy concluiu para mim. - Bem, não fique. Só tenha certeza que você use dois métodos de controle para não engravidar- ela veio, com a mesma maneira teimosa que ela sempre usa para me dar conselhos para não usar minhas blusas grandes com saias ou minhas pernas iram parecer gordas. - Quer dizer, ele deve usar uma camisinha, mas você deve ter outro método, só por precaução. Você tem que começar a tomar a pílula no primeiro domingo do seu período menstrual, e você acabou de ter semana passada, então,mesmo que vá à clinica de Planejamento Familiar amanhã nao vai adiantar nada para o feriado de ação de graça sugiro espuma espermicida.

Eu olhei fixamente para ela para ela. Com a minha boca se abrindo. Eu tenho certeza.

Mas Lucy não pareceu ver o meu choque. - Não compre camisinha em nenhum lugar da vizinhança - Ela disse vivamente. - Alguém que nós conhecemos pode ver você. E então toda escola irá saber... E, no seu caso, toda a mídia. Você é conhecida. Deus, salvar o pai de Harry foi a pior coisa que você já fez. Eu digo, você não pode fazer nada sem todo mundo no estar esperando para saber suas coisas. E também o cabelo. Eu digo, as pessoas ainda podem ver que é você. É apenas você com um cabelo preto estúpido. Olha, você quer que eu compre para você?

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela estava dizendo aquilo.

- Você não pode contar que o cara cuide disso, Mone - Lucy disse, aparentemente misturando meu súbito silêncio com indignação que ela estava metendo o nariz nas minhas coisas. - Até caras como Harry, que vai naquela escola de gênios. Eu quero dizer, claro, ele irá levar algumas camisinhas. Mas camisinhas estouram. Às vezes, estão vencidas. Antes de supostamente vocês fazerem, você faz o meu plano. Você tem que ser… como é chamado? Produtiva. Eu irei escolher alguma coisa pra você amanhã depois do colégio. Espuma espermicida é fácil, você só tem que aplicar na camisinha e pô-la nele. Você não deve ter nenhum problema.

- Ngrh, - foi tudo que saiu da minha boca, devido ao meu medo-indignação. Lucy bateu na minha cabeça. Sério. Ela bateu de leve na cabeça. Como se eu fosse Manet.

- Não se preocupe com isso- Ela disse. - Para que são as irmãs? Eu acho que você vai fazer a coisa certa, por outro lado. Eu digo, vocês estão juntos ha um tempão, e Harry é um bom garoto, mesmo que ele seja, você sabe, um pouco estranho. O que são aquelas camisas de bandas dos anos oitenta? E aquela coisa de arte é muito chata. Mas não é como se ele tivesse outra escolha. Se ele tentasse fugr disso,nem que fosse um pouquinho, iria tomar conta da revista Teen People. E quem precisa disso ?

- Mas -Eu estava feliz por conseguir formular palavras novamente. Infelizmente, eu não podia formular uma frase coerente. - Mas você não... E ... a Gina ?

Lucy piscou para mim:

- Que Gina?

- Hum, Wesley.- Não me pergunte porque, naquele momento em particular, ela apareceu na minha cabeça.

- O que ela tem haver com isso?- Lucy queria saber, franzindo seu perfeito nariz.

- Bem - eu disse - Só que ... Eu digo, você não acha que eu e Harry deveríamos, hum, esperar?

- Esperar? Para que? - Lucy pareceu confusa.

- Bem, você sabe- Eu disse desconfortavelmente. - Hum, casamento?

Os olhos de Lucy ficaram muito grandes. - Ah, meu Deus - Ela disse.- O que, você pintou seu cabelo, e agora você é a Amish de repente?

- Não- Agora eu me senti mais desconfortável. - É só que, você sabe. O fator galinha e tudo mais.

Lucy pareceu confusa: - Desde quando fazer sexo com o seu namorado te faz uma galinha?

-Bem - Eu disse, tossindo para limpar a minha garganta. - Você . E ér caminho certo.

Lucy riu como se essa fosse a coisa mas hilária que ela já tinha ouvido: - Só se importe sobre o que é ocaminho certo para VOCÊ, Mione.

Aí ela se levantou e disse, - Bem, é legal ter esse papinho de sexo com você, mais eu tenho que ir agora. Mamãe e papai conseguiram o meu boletim do SAT e eles não estão como você pode chamar de agradecidos. Oh, e pega essa: Eu vou ter que arranjar um professor particular. E eles estão tramando para me tirar das animadoras de torcida, assim eu vou ter tempo de estudar. Você pode acreditar nisso? - Ela fez uma cara triste. - Desde quando que importa como eu fui no SATS se eu quero ser uma estilista. Você não precisa boas notas para fazer isso. Só uma entrevista decente com Marc Jacobs. De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ligar para todos que eu conheço e lhes dizer como papai e mamãe querem arruinar a minha vida.

Então ela foi para seu próprio quarto sem que eu pudesse dizer nenhuma palavra.

E bem quando eu finalmente tinha algumas palavras para dizer, também.

Porque de repente, eu tinha algumas perguntas a ela, qual era o tamanho de você-sabe-o-que, quando está ereto? E por quanto tempo ele fica ereto após, você sabe, Fazer Aquilo?

Mas depois eu pensei que um passo a passo da primeira vez de Lucy com Draco poderia ser um pouco de mais, especialmente considerando o fato que eu, como todo mundo na minha família, não tinha muita simpatia pelo Draco. Apesar de ele estar, um pouco mais tolerável agora que ele esta longe na faculdade e não esta sempre em torno da gente, expondo suas teorias sobre como os artistas são tão mal entendidos pelo resto do mundo.

E eu admiti que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu havia achado ele completamente intrigante.

Mas esse foi um período negro da minha existência que eu não gosto de lembrar. Não agora que eu estou apaixonado pelo Harry, que nunca diz coisas como, "O homem está me deixando para baixo" e "A sociedade deve aos artistas salário vivo".  
O qual por várias razões eu amo, e também ajuda o fato de ele ter ficado tão entusiasmado sobre como eu fico com a minha camisa da Nike.

Só que eu fico me perguntando se eu o amo o bastante para permitir que ele me veja sem ela.

* * *

Nota: Eu queria agradecer a** ... **

**iracemaclevelares : **Oii, que bom que você não conseguio parar de ler, isso significa então que a fanfic é boa né ? Obrigada),

** :** Oii, eu tive a ideia de postar garota americana, quando outra autora aqui na fanfiction começou e não terminou e como eu amei a adaptação resolvi continuar e realmente eu adorei Sam, a personagem original, e pensei que daria uma Hermione otima, que bom que mais gente gostou, espero que continue gostando),

**Alexxa Black: ** Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e espero que nesse capitulo, nao tenha nenhum erro, mas nunca se sabe né ? )

**Isadora Marques:** Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Mione Jane Granger Potter: **Primeira a comentar hein ? Muito obrigado e espero que você continue gostando !

...E Por comentar na fanfic e a todos que marcaram a fanfic como favoritos, realmente fizeram uma adaptadora muito feliz. (Eu queria fazer esses agradecimentos antes, mas eu relmente não tinha tempo)


	7. 10 Razoes porque

As 10 razões porque a minha irmã Lucy faz as coisas de uma maneira melhor do que eu faço:

10- Por ter salvando o presidente e tudo, eu sou uma celebridade, então, às vezes, eu faço algo muito estúpido – como usar minha blusa desgastada da escola do avesso, como eu faço ocasionalmente, quando eu me visto antes de colocar cafeína suficiente no meu corpo para me acordar inteiramente – posso ter certeza que vai sair uma foto na People ou no Us Weekly (Celebridades - Eles são como a gente!).

**09. **Tirando quando Lucy foi mal no SATS, ela nunca faz nada tão estúpido quanto vestir uma blusa do avesso, então mesmo que ela tivesse salvo o presidente e fosse uma celebridade nacional, nunca haveria fotos dela parecendo tão babaca em nenhum lugar. Porque isso nunca aconteceria com ela. Ela sempre está perfeita em todos os lugares que ela vai, não importa o quão cedo seja.

**08- **Ela está namorando um adolescente rebelde que tem sua própria moto, mesmo que ela não está autorizada a andar com ele nela, e faz coisas legais como ir à uma estreia de uma performance artistica com uma banda punk jogando pedaços de carne em fotos dos líderes mundias. Eu, por minha vez, namoro o filho do presidente, então eu tenho que fazer coisas legais como a abertura da ópera Tosca no Kennedy Center com vários líderes do mundo, o que não é nem de perto legal.

**07- **Quando a minha foto sai no US Weekly quase todo semana, usando uma blusa do avesso ou algo assim, geralmete é bem ao lado da Mary-Kate e Ashley. Se Lucy fosse uma celebridade, e não eu, você poderia ver a sua foto perto de alguém legal como Gwen Stefani.

**06- **Toneladas de estilistas me mandam roupas de graça,implorando para eu vestir em vez das blusas ao avesso, então assim as roupas deles iram aparecer no Us Weekly. Mas, é claro, que eu tenho que mandar a maioria de volta, porque meus pais não me deixam vestir bustiê de couro, e também, diferente de Lucy, eu não tenho peito para segurar um bustiê. A Lucy certamente ia poder ficar com essas roupas.

**05- **Meu namorado aparentemente chama sexo de Ludo. Eu não sei de que o namorado da Lucy chama. Mas eu acho que provavelmente não disso.

**04- **Lucy consegue fazer conta de cabeça. Ah, e sabe dar voleio. Tudo que eu consigo fazer é desenhar um cara pelado. E aparentemente, eu nem consigo fazer isso muito bem, desde que eu me concentro em partes e não no todo.

**03- **Mamãe e papai gostam totalmente – e cofiam – no meu namorado. O namorado de Lucy? Nem tanto. Então eles passam horas discutindo sobre ele, falando que ela pode fazer melhor, etc. Mamãe e papai basicamente me ignoram.

**02. **Eu só tenho uma amiga – minha melhor amiga Luna, que é tão doce e sensível. E nem posso falar a ela sobre meu namorado estar possivelmente esperando fazer sexo comigo no fim de semana da ação de graças, o que iria fazer? Ela pirou desde que não tem mais namorado (só se você contar aquele de Qatar, mas eu não conto), enquanto Lucy tem nove milhões de amigos os quais ela pode contar tudo porque eles são completamente frios e sem emoções. Como icebergs.

**E a razão número um do porque Lucy faz as coisas de uma maneira melhor do que eu faço: **

**01. **Ela claramente já perdeu sua virgindade, e não se preocupa mais com isso, e que para ela realmente não foi nada demais. Mas, para mim, este é um acontecimento importantissimo, e isso significa que eu provavelmente vou ficar com ela ( minha virgindade) até chegar a casa dos trinta ou ate a morte- o qual vier primeiro.


	8. Galinha, Gina Wesley e Dauntra

- Espera, então, como era? - Luna queria saber.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela estava tão curiosa. Quer dizer, eu podia. Mas eu também não podia. Porque eu realmente não queria falar sobre aquilo.

- Era igual a um pênis - Eu disse. - O que você acha? Tipo, você já viu um antes. Disse que costumava nadar pelada no lago com seus irmãos quando era pequena.

- É, claro que sim - Luna falou. - Mas isso era antes de eles terem, você sabe. Cabelo lá.

- Certo - Eu disse - Que nojo.

- Bem, isso é verdade. Mas falando serio. Que tamanho era?

Eu estava começando a ficar arrependida de ter tocado no assunto. Eu só o fiz porque ela me perguntou como tinha sido minha primeira aula com o desenho vivo. Achei que seria bom em compartilhar com ela o verdadeiro significado das palavras "desenho vivo".

Agora eu desejaria não tê-lo feito.

- Era normal, eu acho - Eu disse. -Até parece que eu tenho experiência nesse departamento.

- Ainda bem que não tenho um desses - Luna disse com delicadeza. - Dá pra você imaginar, ter uma coisa dessas balaçando o tempo todo? Como é que eles conseguem andar de bicicleta?

- Mione? - Só mesmo a Gina Wesley para escolher um momento, de todos os momentos no mundo, para se esgueirar até o nosso lado na fila do almoço e falar assim: - Tem um minuto?

Gina não é exatamente minha pessoa favorita. E antes de eu me tornar uma semi celebridade, o sentimento era mútuo.

Mas aí eu apareci no noticiario das 18 horas algumas vezes e a Gina decidiu que eu era sua nova melhor amiga. Eu acho que o fato de eu estar namorando o filho do presidente compensa o fato de eu não ter nenhuma sapatilha da Lilly Pulitzer. Que isso no manual da Gina, te faz uma das intocáveis que a Rebecca e eu vimos no National Geographic Explore.

- Escuta, eu estava pensando se nós poderíamos contar com você para ajudar a arrumar o ginasio na semana que vem- Gina disse com um sorrisinho empolado (uma palavra que significa "sem naturalidade, afetado")- Sabe como é para a assembleia

- Sim, claro - Eu disse, para fazer ela ir embora logo.

- Bacana - Gina disse. Era a cara dela dizer algo como "bacana". Era quase tão ruim quanto eu dizer algo como "tudo belezura" após ter visto meu primeiro você-sabe-o-que. - Nós realmente vamos precisar de ajuda. Até agora, as únicas pessoas que se voluntariaram são, você sabe, os estudantes membros do conselho estudantil. E os da caminho certo, claro. É muito envergonhante. Quero dizer,o presidente vem anuciar um novo programa importante aqui na nossa escola, e a maioria dos alunos estão tão desinteressadas nisso. Eu realmente espero que o presidente não fique achando que todos somos assim. Eu realmente quero causar uma boa impressão na frente dele. E do Random Alvarez. Ele é tão gostoso ... - Daí ela viu algo na minha cabeça. - O que aconteceu com seu ... - Ela interrompeu e mordeu o lábio - Deixa pra lá .

- Meu cabelo? - Eu alcancei-o com o dedo. - Eu o tingi. Por quê? Você não gostou?

Eu sabia que a Gina não tinha gostado do meu cabelo. Pessoas como a Gina não são feitas para gostar de Ébano da meia-noite. Eu só estava a torturando por diversão.

- Ah, não, está muito legal - Gina pareceu que tinha se recuperado - É permanente?

- Semi - Eu disse. - Por quê?

- Nada - Gina disse com um sorriso brilhante. - Está lindo!

Eu sabia que a Gina estava mentindo, e não só porque seus lábios estavam se movendo. Eu tinha me examinado com muita atenção e objetividade na frente do espelho do banheiro naquela manhã mesmo, e agora eu sabia que a Lucy estava certa: meu cabelo preto me deixava com cara de idiota. Talvez se eu tingisse minhas sobrancelhas também para combinar, não teria ficado tão ruim.

Não que eu tivesse feito isso com objetivo de estar na moda. O objetivo era, "Diga tchau para Hermione Granger que tem os cabelos castanhos mais sem graça do mundo e salva a vida do presidente e diga oi para Mione que desenha homens pelados e possivelmente logo não sera mais virgem.

É claro que o fato de eu ter tingido o meu cabelo antes da minha primeira aula de desenho vivo e depois ter resolvido me livrar da minha virgindade (possivelmente), era só um símbolo de como eu tinha me afastado do meu eu castanho pré- tingimento.

- Essa iniciativa do programa retorno à família do presidente- Gina continuou, ignorando meu cabelo. - Espero que você diga a ele como todos nós da Escola Adams estamos empolgados com isso e que o apoiamos 110 por cento. A familia é a coisa mais importante que existe.

- É - Eu disse. - Bem, quem não apoia a familia ?- Foi o que eu disse. Mas dentro da minha cabeça eu estava querendo dizer " Porque você não morre Gina Wesley? Por quê? "

-Eu tava pensando, quem sabe você não esteja interessada em ir para uma reunião da caminho certo dia desses? - Gina disse olhando para Luna, como se fosse a primeira vez que tivesse percebido que eu não estava sozinha. - Você e sua, uh, amiga.

A Gina sabe perfeitamente o nome da Luna. Ela só estava sendo o que ela é, uma metida esnobe.

O que ela demonstrou perfeitamente um segundo depois, ao dizer, quando uma menina vestida com o uniforme da equipe de dança da Escola Adams passou por nós em sua saia roxa esvoaçante.

- Ah, meu Deus, você ouviu sobre a Debra Mullins? Parece que ela ficou com Jeff Rothberg debaixo das arquibancadas depois do jogo contra os Trinity semana passada. Ela é a maior galinha. - Daí ela adicionou, alegremente para mim, - bem, vejo você no ginasio segunda-feira!

- Oh, nós vamos estar lá- Eu disse, só para fazer a Gina ir embora.

Funcionou. Ela nos deixou e pudemos pedir nossos hamburgueres com queijo duplo em paz.

- Deus, eu odeio ela - Luna falou.

- Nem me fale.

- Não eu quero dizer, eu realmente odeio ela.

- Bem vinda ao meu mundo.

- É, mas pelo menos ela puxa seu saco. Por causa do Harry. Ela nunca te chamaria de galinha. Eu digo, se você e o Harry, você sabe, fizessem sexo. E ela soubesse. - Daí, Luna adicionou, com uma risada, - Como se isso fosse mesmo acontecer.

Eu não sabia o que a Luna considerava mais improvavel – a perspectiva de mim e o Harry fazendo sexo algum dia, ou de a Gina ficar sabendo sobre isso. Eu é que não ia dizer a ela que a primeira opção estava mais iminente ( uma palavra que cai na prova e quer dizer " que ameaça occorer imediatamente; próximo), do que ela pode imaginar. Não porque eu não confiava nela para manter um segredo. Eu confiaria minha vida a Luna.

Era só que eu não sabia ainda o que eu iria fazer sobre isso. Sobre a ação de graças. Eu não tinha tido a chance de falar ainda para o Harry que papai e mamãe disseram que eu poderia passar o fim de semana com ele no Camp Harry.

E eu ainda estava meio brava com aquilo. Por eles terem dito que sim. Era tão óbvio que ele só disseram sim porque estavam distraídos com Lucy e suas notas do SAT. Eu digo, Deus proibiu meus pais de prestar atenção em mim. Como é o comum, a filho do meio esta se dando mal no que diz repeito à atenção no lar dos Grangers.

Por outro lado eu acho que eu não poderia culpar Lucy totalmente por eles terem dito sim. O fato é, meus pais tem a percepção de que eu sou a Filha boa. Você sabe, aquele que, sabe como é pode ate tingir o cabelo de preto, mas que em ultima instância vai se jogar em cima do assassino para salvar a vida do presidente. Ninguém liga muito para uma menina dessas. Uma menina como essa nunca faria algo repreensivo como ir para a cama com o seu namorado no fim de semana de ação de graças.

Seria bem feito para os meus pais se eu me tornasse mãe adolescente e solteira.

Mas ainda assim, eu não iria mencionar nada disso para Luna. Ela já tem muitas coisas para lidar, como sua mãe que não a deixa vestir calças no colégio – sério, ela tem que usar saias abaixo do joelho até na aula de educação fisica. - E todas as piadas que ela escuta por causa disso. Eu é que não vou fazer a Luna ficar preocupada com o fato que sua melhor amiga está a ponto de perder sua virgindade.

Por outro lado, isso não é da conta de ninguém, sério. Ninguém a não ser eu.

* * *

- O que - disse Dauntra, quando eu apareci através da porta da Videolocadora Potomac com apenas um minuto de antecedência antes de começar o meu turno após-escola. - Você realmente fez!

No começo eu não sabia sobre o que ela estava falando . Eu achei que ela estava mencionando o fato de eu ter decidido fazer sexo com o meu namorado, mesmo não sabendo como ela sabia disso. Especialmente desde que eu não tinha decidido o que fazer. Ainda. Foi aí que eu me lembrei do meu cabelo.

- É - Eu disse. Eu tenho que admitir, sua reação (que foi realmente admiradora) depois de todos os "O que você fez com o seu cabelo?" na escola foi relamente gratificante. Na videolocadora Potomac (como acontece na minha casa ) eu sou a menina boazinha. Eu quero dizer, eu sou a garota que salvou o presidente, a garota que não precisa dos $6.75 por hora para pagar uma creche ou o que seja. Eu sou considerada como uma aberração por aqui.

Antes, é claro, de eu ter tingido o cabelo. Agora, eu sou legal.

Eu espero.

Porque os atendentes da videolocadora Potomas sao legais.

Especialmente Dauntra, que junto com Stan, o gerente do turno da noite, eu trabalho nas sextas-feiras à noite. O lema dela (que esta colado na porta do seu armario): Questione a autoridade. Seu filme favorito: "A Laranja mecânica". Seu partido político: definitivamente não é o mesmo do pai de Harry.

Em fato, uma das primeiras coisas que ela me perguntou foi: "Nunca te ocorreu que se você o deixasse ser baleado, você talvez nos teria poupado de muita tristeza?

E ao passo que isso até pode ser verdade, eu nunca aceditei que Dauntra poderia ter ficado lá e olhado alguém apontar uma arma para outra pessoa, não importando a diferença do seu partido político, especialmente, como eu tinha lhe dito, levando em conta que, um monte de gente talvez nem goste do presidente – e julgando as votações passadas, as pessoas não gostam nadinha dele– eu sabia de uma pessoa amava ele, e muito. Especificamente meu namorado o Harry. Não importa o como ele possa discordar de algumas coisas que seu pai fez durante a administração, o amor de Harry pelo seu pai nunca acabará.

E por essa razão – sem mencionar o fato de que, realmente, eu não tinha escolha em relação ao assunto,eu não tinha agido mais sim reagido – eu estava contente de ter feito o que eu fiz.

- Ah, disso - Dauntra disse aprovando, assentido para o meu cabelo - é que eu gosto.

- Você gostou?- Eu joguei minha mochila dentro do meu armário de funcionaria. Mais tarde antes de eu sair, Stan vai examina-la para ver se eu não estou roubando nenhum DVD. Mesmo que eu seja a menina boazinha da loja, as mochilas de todo mundo são verificadas ates de irem embora. Até a minha. É o jeito da videolocadora Potomac.

Ainda que certos empregados estejam tentando mudar isso.

- Amei o preto - disse Dauntra. - Faz seu rosto parecer mais magro.

- Eu não sei se um rosto magro era o visual que eu estava procurando - Eu disse. - Mas, obrigada.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer - Dauntra, cujo cabelo tem dois tons, ébano da meia-noite e Flamingo rosa, ficou mexendo nos piercing da sobrancelha. - O que seu pais disseram? Eles ficaram loucos da vida ?

- Não exatamente -Eu disse indo para trás do balcão. - Mal observaram, na verdade.

Dauntra fez um nariz de desgosto. - Deus, o que você vai ter que fazer pra chamar a atenção deles? - Ela quis saber. - Ter um bebê na formatura?

- Hum - Eu disse, me sufocando um pouco com o refrigerante que eu tinha comprado na loja de conveniências do lado antes de chegar. Porque você sabe, considerando o eventos recentes, eu tendo um bebê na formatura não era totalmente fora das possibilidades. - É. Isso provavelmente daria certo. Mas, você sabe, ficar na moita tem la suas exemplo nesse exato momento eles não largam do pé da Lucy, por causa da nota dela no SAT.

O olhar de Dauntra foi de aversão profunda. - Quando as pessoas iram ver que esse teste não signifca nada? Quer dizer, porque isso importa? O quanto você prestou atenção na aula nas últimas décadas da sua vida? Por favor. Até parece que isso é capaz de dizer a qualquer processo de seletivo de faculdade que você vai se dar bem ou mal nos proximos quatro anos em que você tiver estudando lá.

Dauntra, cujo os pais chutaram para fora de casa uma noite depois de ela completar 16 anos e colocar um piercing na sobrancelha (e arrumar um namorado de 20 anos), está estudando designer gráfico no colégio da comunidade. Ela largou o namorado, mais ainda tem o piercing e recusou fazer o SAT e cursar qualquer faculdade que o requeresse. - Então, o que seus pais fazem - Dauntra quis saber. - com a sua irmã?

- Ah - Eu disse. - Eles contrataram um professor particular. Ela vai ter que treinar menos o negocio de animadora de torcida por causa da aula particular.

- Típico - Dauntra disse. - Tipo, eles entrando de cabeça em toda essa falência doentia de que essas notas significam alguma coisa. Mas se isso significa que a sua irmã irá passar menos tempo de mini saia, menosprezando a causa feminista, eu acho que é uma coisa boa.

- Totalmente - Eu disse.

Eu pensei em perguntar a Dauntra o que eu deveria fazer em relação ao Harry e a coisa toda do fim de semana de ação de graças. Quer dizer, ela tem mais experiência que eu- e provavelmente mais que Lucy também. Eu imaginei que um conselho de uma mulher como Dauntra deveria ser muito válido.

Só que eu não conseguia realmente pensar em como puxar assunto sobre isso, você sabe? Sera que eu simplismente deveria dizer: " Hey Dautra, meu namorado me convidou para passar o feriado de ação de graças com ele no camp Harry, e você sabe o que isso significa. Eu deveria dizer sim ou não?"

De alguma maneira, eu só não conseguia fazer isso. Então eu perguntei como não quer nada:

- Então, como a batalha da mochila vai indo?

Dauntra olhou de um modo sombrio na direção de Stan:

- Empatou- Ela disse. - Ele disse que se eu não gostasse, eu poderia ir trabalhar no Mc Donald´s.

Dauntra é convencida que a política da loja de video de ter um gerente mexendo nas mochilas dos empregados antes de permitir que eles saiam depois de seu horário é inconstitucional( mesmo que eu tenha perguntando para minha mãe sobre isso, e ela disse que tecnicamente não era. ) Dauntra se recusou a acreditar nisso, mas é legal ela se importar mesmo com isso. Algumas pessoas que eu conheço bem, pra ser exata Gina Wesley, ela só fingi se importar com alguma coisa se isso ficar bonito na ficha de incrição da faculdade.

- Eu tava pensando em derramar um monte de calda Aunt Jemima na parte de dentro da minha mochila JanSport- Ela foi falando - aí quando o Stan fosse mexer na minha mochila hoje ele ficaria com a mão toda lambuzada, mas eu não quero arruinar uma mochila boa.

- Bom, acho que isso iria mais prejudicar do que ajudar, e não é necessariamente culpa do Stan. Ele só está fazendo o seu trabalho. - Eu respondi.

Dauntra apertou os olhos:

- É, foi isso todos os Nazistas disseram em sua própria defesa depois da segunda guerra mundial.

Eu não achava que procurar DVDs roubados na mochila de alguém fosse o mesmo que matar sete milhões de pessoas, mas acho que Dauntra não iria apreciar se eu falasse isso alto.

- Mas, bom - Ela disse mudando de assunto, - como foi a aula de arte? A de desenho vivo?"

- Ah - respondi- foi meio, hum, surpreendente. -Ainda não estava me sentindo confortavel o suficiente para falar sobre o negócio do Harry, então so disse - você sabia que desenho vivo significava gente pelada?

Dauntra nem parou de ler o mangá, que estava aberto em cima do teclado do caixa e apenas disse: - Sim, claro.

- Ah, pois eu não, então tipo, eu vi meu primeiro você sabe...

Isso sim, chamou a atenção dela.

- Quer dizer que a pessoa pelada era um HOMEM? Olhando por cima da revistinha; bom, na verdade, era um gibi, ou uma graphic novel. Eu devia começar a aprender a terminologia correta, já que eu quero escrever e ilustrar meus próprios mangás, - eu achava que só mulheres pousavam pra isso.

- Acho que nem sempre - Eu disse.

- Sabe, outro dia no metrô, um cara soltou sua calça na minha frente- Ela disse incrédula - Do nada, eu tive que chamar a polícia, e tipo essa Susan Boone paga um modelo pra fazer isso?

- Sim - Eu disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça pra esqueçer a imagem eu acho, então ela disse:

- Você se sentiu violada? Porque toda vez que um cara me mostra sua coisa boa, eu me sinto violada.

- Na verdade, não foi bem assim - eu disse - Tipo, sabe como é. Aquilo era arte.

- Arte - Dauntra assentiu a cabeça -Claro, eu não consigo acreditar que um cara é pago para mostrar seu equipamento e as pessoas chamam de arte.

- Não é mostrar o equipamento, mas sim o desenho que fazemos a partir daquilo - Eu falei.

Dauntra pensou e disse:

- Talvez eu deva adotar a carreira de modelo vivo, afinal, você é paga pra, tipo, só sentar lá.

- Pelada- Eu a lembrei.

- E daí? A forma humana é bonita.

- Com licença - Um cara alto usando uma boina, ( não, serio, ela estava usando uma boina francesa, mesmo ele não parecendo ser francês), se aproximando do caixa - Eu acho que vocês estão com um filme que eu reservei, meu nome é Wade-W,A,D ...

- Sim, aqui está - Eu falei rapidamente, porque o cara da boina é um cliente assiduo e apesar de eu só trabalhar aqui durante duas semanas, eu sei que se você não der logo seu filme, ele fica horas falando sobre sua coleção de filmes que normalmente são em preto e branco.

- Ah sim -Quando mostrei o DVD que tinhamos guardado para ele - " Os incompreendidos, você já viu né?

- Claro que sim- Eu respondi, apesar de não fazer ideia do que ele estava falando- custa R$14,79.

- Um dos melhores do Truffant's, eu tinha em VHS, é claro, mas é o tipo de DVD que você precisa ter uma cópia extra.- Ele falou.

- Obrigada - Eu lhe disse, colocando o DVD em uma sacola e entregando a ele.

- Uma obra verdadeiramente pungente - O senhor Wade prosseguiu.- Uma obra prima de suspense ...

- Quão grande era o tamanha do esquipamento do cara? -Dauntra me perguntou numa voz inocente.

Isso alarmou o Senhor Wade que fez uma cara assustada que pegou a sacola rapidinho e deu o fora da loja.

-Volte sempre. - a Dauntria ainda gritou para ele e nós duas quase desmaimos de tanta risada que demos.

- O que foi isso?- Disse Stan, o gerente noturno, que saiu de trás dos filmes Westerns e olhava pra gente, desconfiado.

- Nada não - Eu disse tirando as lágrimas dos meus olhos.

- É que o Senhor Wade estava tão empolgado com seu novo DVD, que foi correndo pra casa assistir, só isso- Dauntra disse numa voz convincente e sincera.

Stan nos olhou sem acreditar muito.

- Granger, alguns fãs de animê vieram aqui antes e baguçaram todos os Neon Genesis Evangelions. Sera que você pode organiza-los ?

Eu disse que sim, então saí de trás do balcão e fui até a seção de animê.

Mais tarde, quando o movimento baixou mais, a Dauntra começou a ler outro mangá enquanto eu puxava os materiais que o secretário de imprenssa da Casa Branca havia me dado o outro dia pra preparar o meu grande discurso para a MTV e comecei a ler.

- O que é isso?- Dauntra perguntou.

- Coisas que eu tenho que falar na MTV na semana que vem - Eu disse- Na assembleia que vai ter na minha escola com o presidente.

Dauntra olhou como se houvesse uma coisa amarga em sua boca.

- Essa coisa estúpida de Retorno à Família?

Eu pisquei pra ela sem entender nada.

- Não é estúpido, é importante.

- Aham - Dauntra disse. - Seja como for. Meu Deus, Mione. Você nunca se ofendeu com isso, sendo usada desse jeito?

- Usada? Como eu estou sendo usada? - Perguntei.

- Bem, o presidente está usando você, - Dauntra disse, - pra entregar de bandeja esse novo programa fascista para à juventude Americana.

- Retorno à Família não é fascista. - Eu disse.

O que eu não mencionei é que eu posso até não concordar com o projeto , não era exatamente possível desistir da posição de ser embaixadora teen. Não sem pagar mal com os pais do meu namorado. - É um programa que encoraja famílias a gastar mais tempo juntos. Você sabe, passar uma noite livre de futebol e TV, e só sentar ao redor e conversar.

- Aham.- Dauntra disse sombria. - Superficialmente, é isso.

- Do que você está falando? -Eu sacudi os papéis que estava segurando. - Tenho tudo claro aqui. Não é nada alem disso. A iniciativa do Retorno à Família do presidente, para ...

- incentivar as pessoas a pararem de assistir a sitcoms desmiolados por uma noite e ficarem converando entre si - Dauntra finalizou pra mim. - Eu sei. Mas essa é somente parte do plano de Retorno à Família que eles estão contando. E o resto? As partes que eles não querem que você conheça.

- Você - Eu disse - está paranóica. Você tem assistido a esse filme de Mel Gibson demais.

Teoria da conspiração é nosso filme favorito pra assistir na loja. Stan o odeia, porque toda vez que Mel e Julia Roberts se beijam, ou estão prestes a se beijar, Dauntra e eu nos encontramos incapazes de fazer alguma coisa além de olhar fixamente pra tela.

- Bem, ele não tinha razão no fim do filme? - Dauntra perguntou. - O Mel, quero dizer ? Existia sim uma conspiração.

Ela passou o olho sobre o espelho de duas faces que nos separa do escritório dos fundos. O espelho de duas faces está lá para dar a impressão que Stan ou qualquer pessoa que esteja nos fundos pode pegar ladrões de loja. Mas Dauntra está convencida que na verdade serve para o proprietário ou qualquer um espiar os empregados.

- Isso nunca é bom,- Adicionou Dauntra, - quando o governo começa a colocar o nariz na nossa vida pessoal, como quanto tempo nós gastamos com nossos familiares. Acredite nisso.

Eu voltei pro meu relatório com um suspiro. Eu amo Dauntra e tudo mais, mas às vezes não estou tão certa onde a cabeça dela fica, se é que você me entende. Quem tem tempo pra se preocupar com o governo e o que está acontecendo quando há muitos problemas reais lá fora?

Como meu namorado, por exemplo, aparentemente pensando que nós vamos fazer sexo durante a semana de Ação de Graças.

Eu pensei mais uma vez sobre perguntar Dauntra, você sabe, sobre o Harry e eu, e o que ela pensa sobre a possível perda da minha virgindade no dia em que todo mundo come peru.

O negócio é, eu sei que ela seria totlalmente a favor da perda. E também sei que, se eu contasse a ela, isso ajudaria a acabar com minha imagem de boa garota na loja, uma imagem que aparentemente eu não conseguia apagar nem mesmo com o meu cabelo ébano meia-noite.

Mas contar pra minha irmã é uma coisa. Contar pra minha companheira de trabalho do Vídeo Potomac é totalmente outra coisa. Quero dizer, apesar de toda minha afeição por Teoria Conspiratória, eu realmente não acredito em conspirações... como a que Dauntra é na verdade uma espiã da Us Wekkly ou qualquer coisa, e no minuto que eu deixar algum detalhe íntimo da minha relação com o primeiro-filho escapar, ela vai publicar isso.

Mas continuando. Talvez a Dauntra esteja certa sobre uma coisa: é melhor não deixar o governo – ou sua companheira de trabalho do Vídeo Potomac – colocar o nariz em sua vida. Algumas coisas é realmente melhor deixar em segredo.

Pelo menos foi o que eu pensei na ocasião. É engraçado como rapidamente sua opinião sobre esse tipo de coisa pode mudar.

* * *

Nota: Gente, mil desculpas pela demora, é que esse foi um capitula gigante não concordam ? E:

: Quando eu comecei a ler o capitulo, eu pensei a mesma coisa ( Vai la, menina fala alguma coisa, pergunta algo ! ), mas como eu so fiz uma adaptação, não tinha como mudar, mas heii quem sabe nos proximos capitulos não vai haver realmente uma conversa hein ? so esperar pra ver.

Peenny6: Continuee, espero que você tenha gostado.

E eu prometo que vou tentar postar os proximos capitulos mais rapidos !

Beijoos e ate a proxima.


	9. Lista dos 10 filme escolhidos

Lista dos 10 melhores filmes escolhidos pelos empregados da Vídeolocadora Potomac:

**10. **_Clube da Luta _: Um homem desiludido conhece um entranho que o introduz a um novo estilo de vida. Brad Pitt, Edward Norton, 1999. Brad mais novo sem camisa, desilusão, e grandes explosões. O que poderia ter de ruim nisso?

**09. **_O Sol é Pra Todos_: Um advogado na era da Depressão no sul dos Estados Unidos defende um homem negro falsamente acusado de estupro e ensina seu filho e sua filha a não serem racistas. Gregory Peck, Mary Badham, 1962. Duas palavras: Boo Radley. Preciso dizer algo mais? Acho que não.

**08. **_Heathers: Atração Mortal_: Garota popular conhece um rebelde que mostra como ensinar uma lição às garotas esnobes de sua escola. Christian Slater, Winona Rider, 1989. Alguém que tenta dizer que isso não é como o ensino médio realmente é um mentiroso. Também tem a frase imortal: " _I Love my dead gay son" ( _Eu amo meu filho gay morto).

**07.**_Donnie Darko: _Garoto do ensino médio é assombrado por visões de um coelho gigante. Jake Gyllenhaal, Patrick Swayze, 2001. Ok, eu não entendo nada. Mas adoro.

**06. **_Napoleon Dynamite_: Um excluido do ensino médio ajuda um garoto novo a concorrer à presidencia do corpo estudantil, e aproveita para paquerar a garota dos seus sonhos. Jon Heder, Efren Ramirez, 2004. Melhor cena de dança de todos os filmes, pra sempre.

**05. **_Galera do Mal: _Garota em escola religiosa é desprezada pelos colegas. Jena Malone, Mandy Moore, 2004. Esse filme quase empata com Camp de tão hilario.

**04. **_Dogma: _Dois anjos renegados tentam voltar ao paraíso. Linda Fiorentino, Matt Damon, 1999. Allanis Morrisette faz o papel de Deus. Nunca houve uma atriz tão bem escolhida para um papel.

**03. **_Secretária_: Uma secretária dá inicio a um romance nada ortodoxo com seu chefe. Maggie Gyllenhaal, James Spader, 2002. Desconcerta a gente de um jeito que dá vontade de fazer Hmmm.

**02. **_I'm the One That I Want_: Uma apresentação de comedia. De Margaret Cho em 1999. Margaret Cho, 2000. Deveria ser obrigatorio todos os seres humanos assistirem ele.

**E o que é para mim o número um da lista dos dez melhores filmes escolhidos pelos empregados da Vídeo Potomac: **

**01.**_Kill Bill _volumes 1 e 2: Uma assassina de aluguel busca vingança quando por sua vez, é atacada e considerada morta. Uma Thurman, David Carradine, 2003/2004. Porque as pessoas continuam se dando o trabalho de fazer filmes quando Kill Bill existe? Kill Bill tem tudo. Você não precisa assistir nada mais, sério.


	10. Eu NÃO estou pronta !

Quando cheguei do trabalho naquela noite, por um minuto fiquei tão confusa com o que vi, que por um momento, fiquei com medo de ter entrado na casa errada. Quase dei meia volta e saía de novo Achei o que vi tão bizarro a esse ponto.

Lucy estava sentada na sala de jantar com uma coleção de livros abertos na frente dela.

Numa noite de sexta. Uma sexta-feira à noite. Lucy nunca está em casa numa sexta à noite. Até recentemente, ela estaria em um jogo com o Draco, que vem da faculdade quase todo final de semana pra vê-la. Ultimamente, é claro, ela está trabalhando no shopping.

Mas não essa sexta-feira à noite. Essa noite de sexta, ela estava estudando as palavras do vocabulário com (e essa foi à parte que me convenceu que eu estava na casa errada, com a irmã errada com tudo errado) Harold Minsky.

Há muitos lugares que eu esperaria ver Harold Minsky. Na videolocadora Potomac Vídeo, por exemplo, na sessão de anime que eu tinha gastado uma hora organizando naquele dia. Ou possivelmente nas prateleiras de ficção cientifica. Eu com toda certeza esperaria vê-lo no laboratório de informática da escola, onde ele praticamente vive devido sua posição de monitor do Sr. Andrews, o supervisor do laboratório de informática.

Eu não ficaria nem um pouco surpresa de ver Harold no corredor de mangás da livraria Barnes and Noble do bairro, ou parado na frente do fliperama Beltway Billiards, onde ele e seus amigos passam horas batendo os recordes de Árcade Legends.

Mas eu não posso dizer que esperava, em um milhão de anos, encontrar o Harold Minsky na minha casa... Muito menos sentado na mesa de jantar, na frente da minha imã Lucy.

- Pândego?- Lucy ia dizendo, toda pensativa quando eu entrei – Como assim? Tipo um pandeiro?

Harold respondeu com uma voz entediada:

-Não. – Aí, como minha irmã não deu nenhuma resposta, ele ofereceu. - É um adjetivo.

- Pândego – A Lucy ergueu os olhos para o céu, como se esperasse que a fada do vocabulário fosse descer do lustre pra ajudá-la. Em vez disso, reparou que eu estava parada no vão da porta com a boca aberta.

- Ah, Oi Mione! - Ela disse toda animada- Você conhece o Harold? Harold, essa é minha irmã, Hermione, Hermione esse é o Harold. Você Sabe. Da escola.

Eu sabia mesmo. O Harold era monitor da minha aula de informática. Eu disse:

- Hum, Oi Harold.

Harold acenou com a cabeça para mim, então virou o rosto com óculos (e como poderia ser diferente, já que os pais dele o deram o nome de Harold?) de novo para Lucy. Aliás, o que eles podiam ter na cabeça? Será que eles não sabiam que nomear uma criança de 'Harold' era uma profecia que se cumpriria sozinha que, com certeza absoluta o transformaria em tudo que aquele nome representava: óculos, cabelo castanho todo desgrenhado que sempre precisava ser cortado, um passo incerto em uma estrutura que tinha crescido 15 centímetros no verão passado, fazendo com que ele fosse um dos caras que não estavam no time de basquete mais altos da escola e uma camisa laranja havaiana, que escapava da cintura da calça Levi's" curtas demais?

- Vamos lá - Ele disse em um tom de que não aceitava enrolação, que nenhum outro ser do sexo masculino usou com a minha irmã antes. - Você sabe o significado dessa palavra. Nós revisamos ainda há pouco.

-Pândego - Lucy repetiu, obedientemente. Então adicionou pra mim, - Ah! Eu comprei aquela coisa pra você, mione. Aquela coisa sobre a qual falamos na outra noite, se lembra? Está em sua cama.

No começo, eu não sabia do que ela estava falando. Aí, quando ela deu uma piscadinha lenta caiu à ficha... E eu comecei a ficar vermelha. Profundamente.

Felizmente, Harold estava muito ocupado em fazer minha irmã dizer a definição de pândego ("palavra que significa alegre, engraçado, dando festanças") para notar.

- Lucy, - Ele disse severamente, - se você não vai nem tentar, eu não vejo motivo para gastar meu tempo e o dinheiro dos seus pais...

- Não, não, espera, - Lucy disse. - Eu sei essa. Verdade, eu sei. Pândego. Não quer dizer 'feliz'? Tipo, a vitória no futebol o deixou pândego?

Tive que passar pela sala de estar para subir as escadas. Meus pais estavam ambos sentados lá, fingindo ler. Mas eu sabia que eles estavam escutando a Lucy com o novo professor particular dela.

- Oi querida, - Minha mãe disse quando me viu - Como foi o trabalho?

- Trabalhoso,- Eu disse, mantendo minha cabeça abaixada, na esperança que ela não reparasse meu rosto vermelho-pimentão. – Há quanto tempo isso ai esta rolando?- Eu apontei com o meu polegar em direção à sala de jantar.

-Esta é a primeira aula dela- Mamãe disse. - Eu liguei para a escola e eles me disseram que Harold é o melhor professor particular que eles têm. Você o conhece? Você acha que ele é capaz de ajudá-la?

-Bem, - Eu disse devagar. – Acho que se alguém puder ajudar vai ser o Harold.

- Disseram que ele já está praticamente dentro de Harvard - Minha mãe disse. – Aliás, parece que todas as faculdades de primeira linha o querem.

- É, - Eu respondi. - Isso é mesmo coisa do Harold.

- Eu tinha pedido uma menina, sabe,- Minha mãe disse, abaixando sua voz para ter certeza de que Lucy e Harold não pudessem ouvi-la, - porque eu não queria que houvesse nenhuma... Complicação romântica. Você sabe como os garotos ficam com a sua irmã. Mas quando eu vi Harold em ação com ela, logo eu percebi que ele seria perfeito. É quase como se ele não percebesse que ela é... Bom, do jeito que é.

Foi gentil da parte da minha mãe, não dizer o que todos nós ali estávamos pensando: Que Lucy é tão deslumbrante, que qualquer rapaz na rua sempre se apaixona por ela e oferece pedaços de papel com o celular deles anotado, que a Lucy educadamente sempre recebe, então joga, sem pensar duas vezes, no lixo do quarto dela quando ela limpa a sua bolsa todas as noites.

- Hum, - Eu disse. – O Harold é assim mesmo. Ele não liga muito pra esse lance de popularidade. - Ou garotas, na verdade. Ao menos que elas se chamem 'Lara Croft' e vivam dentro de um Playstation.

- Eu não ligo se ele se apaixonar por ela, - Meu pai disse, enquanto virava a página do jornal que ele segurava. – Se ele fizer a nota dela subir, eu estarei feliz.

- Oh, Richard, - Minha mãe disse. - Não fale tão alto. Sim querida, o Harry ligou enquanto você estava no trabalho. Ele disse pra você ligar de volta pra assim que puder.

- Hum- Eu disse. - Ótimo.

Só que eu não achava nada ótimo. Eu achava, na verdade, o contrário de ótimo. Porque eu sabia por que ele estava ligando. Para descobrir o que minha mãe e meu pai haviam dito. Para descobrir se nós vamos ou não passar o dia de Ação de Graças juntos jogando ludo.

E a verdade é que eu nunca fui, de verdade, a maior fã de jogos de tabuleiro.

O que ele faria, eu imaginava, se eu dissesse não? Não, eu não quero ir para o Camp Harry no dia de Ação de Graças com você, que ele terminaria comigo? Se eu simplismente chegasse e dissesse que ele pode achar que nós estamos preparados para transar, mas que eu não estou tão certa, assim?

Não. Sem chance. O Harry não é esse tipo de garoto.

Em primeiro lugar, ele é um nerd total - quer dizer, ele sempre carrega cards,anda com aquelas camisetas vintages 'Boomtown Rats' e tênis All Star de cano alto,além da enorme lista de porgramas de ficção científica que ele tem para assistir. E vamos encarar o fato: nerds simplesmente não dão o fora em suas namoradas por não querer ir para cama com eles, como os atletas parecem fazer.Não que eu tenha, de fato, me relacionado com algum atleta.

E em segundo lugar, eu sei que Harry realmente me ama. Eu sei disso por causa do jeito que ele pode tirar sarro do meu cabelo em um minuto,e mordiscar meu pescoço no minuto depois, me dizendo como ele me acha sexy na minha nova blusa da Nike. Eu também sei disso, porque eu sou a última pessoa com a qual ele fala todas as noites antes de ir dormir (ele nunca se esquece de ligar para o meu celular... e quando eu já estou dormindo - ou fingindo estar, como eu fiz na noite passada - ele deixa uma recado), e a primeira pessoa para quem ele liga quando acorda (não que eu sempre atenda, por que eu não tenho condições de falar antes do meu Dr. Pepper diet da manhã).

E ele não liga só porque se sente obrigado ou porque eu vou ter um ataque - como acontece com a Lucy e o Draco - e sim por que... Bem, ele quer.

Não, o Harry não vai me dar o fora se eu disser a ele que eu não estou preparada. Ele me ama. Ele vai esperar.

Acho.

Além do que, se ele terminasse comigo, a imprensa o comeria vivo. Não quero parecer convecida ou esnobe, mas eu sou bastante amada pelas pessoas americanas, por salvar a vida do líder delas.

So que isso foi antes da tintura no cabelo. Vai saber o que Margery de Poughkeepsie se sentirá em relação a mim quando ela vir minha nova aparência de Ashlee Simpson.

- Essa iniciativa de Retorno a Família que o pai do Harry está promovendo,- Minha mãe disse, quebrando toda a minha reflexão sobre a minha vida sexual - ou a falta dela. - Eu gostei da idéia. Algumas vezes eu sinto como se nunca conseguisse ver vocês, meninas, você estão sempre tão ocupadas.

Eu só fiquei olhando fixo pra ela, completamente chocada.

- E de quem é a culpa? - Eu praticamente berrei. - Esse emprego de meio-período não foi exatamente MINHA idéia, você sabe.

Meu pai abaixou seu jornal novamente. "É importante pra vocês, crianças, aprender o valor de um...

- Sei, sei -Eu interrompi meu pai. - Um dólar, eu sei.- Como se ainda existisse alguma coisa que custasse um dólar. - Falando disso, a Lucy trocou de turno, ou o quê? Por que ela está em casa tão cedo? Normalmente, ela nunca volta lá do shopping antes das dez.

Eu notei a troca de olhares entre os meus pais. Não pense que eu não notei.

- Nós decidimos que, devido ao resultado da Lucy na prova, ela precisa dedicar mais tempo aos seus estudos, e menos a sua vida social e horario de trabalho.- Minha mãe disse em um tom despreocupada.

Demorei um minuto para entender o que ela queria dizer. Então, quando eu finalmente entendi, meu queixo caiu de novo.

- Espera um minuto ! - Eu exclamei - Ela saiu do trabalho dela porque levou bomba nas provas? Isso não é justo!

- Shhhh, Mione - Minha mãe deu uma olhada nervosa para a sala de jantar. - A Lucy está muito aborrecida com o fato de ter que pedir demissão no 'Bare Essentials'. Você sabe o quanto ela ama o desconto para empregados...

- Então se minhas notas começarem a cair, -Eu quis saber - eu posso sair da videolocadora Potomac ?

- Mione! - Minha mãe me deu um olhar reprovador. - Que coisa pra se dizer. Você ama o seu emprego! Está sempre falando sobre a sua amiguinha Donna, e o quanto ela é legal ...

- Dauntra.

- Dauntra. Além do mais, você pode lidar melhor com um horário mais cheio do que a sua irmã. Você sempre foi capaz.

- E tambem é bom você se achar muito sortuda -Meu pai observou, voltando para o seu jornal, - ou nós faremos você sair das suas aulas de arte da mesma maneira como nós a fizemos sair da equipe de torcidas.

Eu o fixei, totalmente chocada.

- Espera ... vocês fizeram com que ela largasse a animação de torcida ?

- A prova é mais importante que a animação de torcida - meu pai disse. Ele tem mesmo essa opinião, tendo em vista que na escola ele era bem parecido com ... bem, com o Harold, de acordo com as historias que eu ouvi.

- Ela esta só dando um tempo- disse minha mãe. - Se as notas dela subirem, ela pode voltar para a equipe. Nós falamos com a treinadora. Ela entendeu que seria demais... Equipe de torcida, os dever...

- Isso não seria nada demais,- Meu pai disse, por trás do jornal, - se uma certa pessoa não viesse todos os finais de semana e esperasse passar cada minuto com ela.

- Certo, Richard,- Mamãe disse. - Eu falei com os Malfoys. E eles concordaram em ter uma palavrinha com o Draco...

-Ah, mas isso vai adiantar muito mesmo - Meu pai disse com um resmugo,sem tirar o olhar do seu jornal. - Esse garoto nunca os ouve...

- Richard, -Minha mãe disse.

Eu tomei isso como uma deixa para eu ir pro meu quarto. Nunca é divertido ouvir meus pais discutindo sobre o namorado da Lucy. O que eles fazem todas as vezes que o nome dele vem à tona. Não que eles não estejam em completo acordo em sua opiniões sobre ele: ambos o detestavam até não poder mais. Simplismente, eles apenas tinham idéias diferentes sobre as maneiras para lidar com a situação. Minha mãe acredita que se eles tentarem de alguma maneira, proibir a relação dos dois, isso so aumentaria a afeição da Lucy pelo Draco... mais ou menos do jeito que a afeição do Helbory pela Liz ficou mais forte depois que tentaram impedir que ele se encontrasse com ela quando ela fugiu para o hospício.

Meu pai, por outro lado, acha que eles deviam proibir a Lucy de se encontrar com o Draco e que, assim o problema vai estar resolvido.

E é por isso, que a Lucy e o Draco continuam juntos. Porque todo mundo (menos o meu pai) sabe que dizer a uma garota para não sair com um garoto só faz com que ela tenha ainda mais vontade de sair com ele.

Este é ainda mais um aspecto de como a vida de Lucy é superior a minha. Ela namora um garota de quem os meus pais não gostam e em quem eles não confiam, o que faz com que eles se preocupem com ela o tmepo todo.

Essa Lucy é uma sortuda.

Mas, pensando bem bem no assunto, a sorte dela meio que acabou: pelo menos no diz respeito à coisa da animação de torcida. Quero dizer, mesmo arruinando a causa feminista, ela realmente gosta de fazer isso. E agora isso foi arrancado dela.

E no entando, ela não parecia tão infeliz lá com o velho Harold. O que é estranho, porque, sem levar em consideração se ela vai ou não sentir falta da equipe de torcida, uma coisa ela definitivamente vai sentir falta, se mamãe e papai conseguirem o que querem, é do Draco...

Aliás falando nisso onde ele está afinal? Por que ele não está batendo na porta, insistindo em vê-la? Será que o Doutor e a Sra. Malfoy tiveram 'uma palavrinha' com ele, como minha mãe disse que eles teriam?

Mas Draco, sendo um rebelde urbano e tudo mais, não é do tipo de concordar em não ver sua namorada só porque os pais dele disseram que ela está tendo problemas na escola, e ele precisa dar um tempo, ou qualquer coisa.

Na verdade, desde que ele começou na FDRI, o Draco tem feito seu papel de artista descontente mais do que nunca, com a sua nova moto e tudo mais.

E, ok, meus pais proibiram terminantemente a Lucy de andar na moto dele, mesmo que o Draco tenha comprado para ela um capacete (rrnnão que Lucy estivesse particurlamente emocionada com isso. Ela queria um rosa. E também, ela diz que bagunça o cabelo dela).

Mas isso não quer dizer que o Draco não pode usar a moto para ficar passando pela frenta da nossa casa, o que frequentemente eu o ouço fazendo, no meio da noite...

Embora, pensando nisso, eu não tenha ouvido, na verdade, o ruído da Harley do Draco com muita frequencia ultimamente. O que está acontecendo? Eu tenho que perguntar isso à Luce depois do Harold ir embora.

Nesse ínterim, tinha o pacote que a Lucy disse ter para mim.

Estava bem aonde minha irmã disse que tinha deixado: Bem no meio da minha dentro do saquinho de papel pardo comum e vi duas caixinhas. A primeira dizia TEXTURIZADO PARA O PRAZER FEMININO! Em uma letra bem masculina.

Ai meu Deus ! Minha irmã comprou uma caixa de camisinhas para mim.

Sentindo-me um pouco enjoada, olhei a outra caixa. Tinha uma caligrafia adornada,com desenhos de flores. La dentro, encontrei um tubinho de plástico parecido com o de um aplicador de absorvente interno, junto com uma bula.

COMO USAR A ESPUMA CONTRACEPTIVA, a bula dizia.

Ai, Meu Deus.

AI, MEU DEUS!

Enfiei tudo de novo na caixa, coloquei as caixas de volta no saco e enfiei o saco debaixo da cama.

Aquilo não era algo para o qual eu estava pronta. Não, não, não. Não estava pronta NÃO ESTAVA PRONTA MESMO. Não mesmo, mesmo, mesmo.

Será que eu, Hermione Granger, realmente iria fazer isso ? Será que eu ia mesmo transar com o meu namorado?

Eu não podia evitar pensar na garota que Gina xingou mais cedo naquele mesmo dia na escola... Debra, ou qualquer que seja o nome dela. Ela tinha transado com o namorado dela. Supostamente, pelo menos. E se eu e o Harry Fizermos Aquilo, e a notícia se espalhasse como aconteceu com Deb? As pessoas me chamariam de galinha pelas minhas costas?

Provavelmente.

Embora isso dificilmente fosse pior do que eles já me chamam ( Estranha, Gótica, Adoradora de Satã, Punk, Psicopata, etc.).

Mas isso não seria só na escola. Eu quero dizer, com minha estranha e insurpotável habilidade para ter fotos minhas nas revistas (principalmente nas listas de errado de moda, mas tanto faz), notícias da minha vida sexual provavelmente se espalhariam pelos tablóides.

Não que eu alguma vez tenha feito questão de sair contando pra todo mundo que eu sou virgem e tudo mais. Mas, você sabe. Seria extremamente embarassador se minha vó lesse sobre isso.

Foi exatamente aí que a Lucy chegou se arrastando pelo meu quarto, sem bater, é claro.

- Ei, - Ela disse ofegando, tendo claramente corrido pelas escadas. - Eu posso pegar a sua calculadora emprestada?

Eu olhei para ela com ódio.

- O que aconteceu com a sua?

- Eu emprestei pra Tiffany na última vez que fomos ao The Cheesecake Factory e estávamos tentando descobrir quanto dar de gorjeta e ela se esqueceu de me devolver. Vamos lá, me empresta a sua só por hoje a noite. Eu vou pegar a minha de volta amanhã.

Eu entreguei a ela a minha calculadora. Era, na verdade, o mínimo que eu podia fazer, considerando o presente que ela me deu.

- Ah, obrigada,- Ela disse. E começou a se retirar.

- Espera- Eu disse. _Obrigada pelas camisinhas e a espermicida_. Isso era o que eu dizer. Mas em vez disso o que veio foi, - Como está indo? Quero, dizer, com, hmm, Harold?

- Ah,- A Lucy disse, alisando uma mecha do seu cabelo sedoso cor dourado-avermelhado e a colocando atrás da orelha. - Bem. Você sabe, Harol acha que não é porque eu não sou inteligente que eu levei bomba nos testes e sim porque ele acha que eu sofro de ansiedade em relação a provas.

- Verdade?

- É. Harold acha que se eu me esforçar, eu posso subir minha pontuação e talvez mais ainda se eu praticar alguns exercícios de respiração antes de ir pra sala de provas.

- Uau,- Eu disse, imaginando se era por isso que Harold sempre parecia precisar de seu inalador. Você sabe, com todos esses exercícios de respiração que ele deve fazer para manter sua media perfeita.

- É, -Disse a Lucy. - Harold é bem legal, você sabe. Depois que a gente supera a coisa de _Jornada nas estrelas:Deep Space Nine_ e de como ele ficou louco depois que cancelaram 'Angel'.

- É, - Eu disse. - Eu sei. Eu sempre gostei do Harold. Ele é legal. Tipo quando você bagunça alguma coisa no seu computador do laboratório, ele não vem com aquele papinho de: Bem, você fez um disco back-up? Como alguns dos monitores fazem.

- Ah - Disse a Lucy. - Que gracinha. Eu não posso acreditar que ele seja tão pouco popular. Quero dizer, como eu nunca tinha encontrado ele antes, em uma festa ou algo do tipo?

- Hmm, - Eu disse. - Porque os garotos como Harold não são convidados para o tipo de festas que seus amigos dão.

- Do que você está falando? Meus amigos não são exclusivistas.

Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas. Essa obviamente era uma palavra que caí na prova, cortesia de Harold.

- Hum,- Eu disse, de novo. - Sim, eles são desse tipo.

Parece que não era bem isso que a Lucy queria ouvir . Isso eu poderia dizer , uma vez que ela olhou bem pra mim e disse:

- Bem, obrigada pela calculadora. É melhor que voltar pro Harold.

Então ela saiu, antes mesmo de eu ter chance de acradecer pelo que ela havia me emprestado. Bom, não exatamente me emprestado já que eu duvido que ela queira de volta.

Bem quando eu estava pensando nisso meu celular toca.

Eu não estava esperando que isso acontecesse mesmo ... meu celular tocar e tal. Eu continuo não completamente acostumada com isso, de modo que eu dei o maior berro, fazendo com que Rebecca, em seu quarto no fim do corredor avisasse:

- Você se importa de ficar calada, Mione? Eu estou num estágio realmente crucial nessa dissecassão de larva.

E isso álias eu preferiria não saber.

Eu podia ver do identificador de chamadas que era o Harry. O Harry, com quem eu ainda não tinha falado( meio que de propósito na verdade ) desde a conversa na noite passada embaixo do chorão do jardim da minha casa. Eu tinha até aquele momento ignorado duas de suas mensagens. Agora eu tinha que atender.

Somente... O que eu ia dizer?

- Oi,- pareceu um bom jeito de começar.

- Ei - Harry disse.

Só que não foi um 'Ei' comum. Nunca, de fato, tanta coisa se tinha transmitido por uma palavra tão curta na história de todos os tempos. Toda felicidade do Harry por eu ter finalmente atendido o telefone, assim como sua frustração por não ter recebidoum retorno meu nas últimas 24 horas, e (eu realmente não acho que esteja imaginando coisas)

até mesmo sua incerteza em relação ao que eu acho sobre seu convite para "jogar ludo" com ele fim de semana de Ação de Graças estava naquele Ei.

Estou bem certa disso.

É muita coisa em uma simples palavra.

- Por onde você andou - O Harry perguntou. Não de uma maneira irritada. Apenas curioso. -Eu te deixei duas mensagens. Você está bem?

- Hum, - Eu disse. - Sim. Desculpa. As coisas simplismente estão uma loucura.

Eu observei a sacola marrom com os "presentes" de Lucy para mim saindo pra fora de baixo da cama e rapidamente chutei para trás de modo que a desordem empoeirada cobrisse-a. Não me pergunte por quê. Quero dizer, não era como se o Harry estivesse lá no quarto comigo. Exceto que ele estava. Mais ou menos

- Com escola, você sabe. E o trabalho.

- Oh,- David disse. - Ok. Bem, o que eles disseram?

Por um segundo, eu honestamente me esqueci do que ele estava falando.

- O que, quem disse?

- Seus pais, -Ele disse. - Sobre Ação de Graças.

E tudo voltou com uma enxurrada.

- Oh, Ação de Graças- Eu disse. Ai meu Deus. Ação de Graças. Ele queria saber sobre o Ação de Graças.

Bem, claro que ele queria. Eu quero dizer, era por isso que eu estive evitando suas chamadas nas últimas 24 horas. Porque ele queria uma resposta sobre o Ação de Graças. Acontece que eu não estava certa se eu estava pronta para dá-lo uma.

- Hum -Eu disse, olhando de relance para Manet, que como sempre estava jogado em cima da minha cama, ignorando completamente o fato que a vida de sua proprietária estava virada completamente de cabeça para baixo e de dentro para fora. A vida dos cães é fácil demais. - É. Desculpe. Eu… Eu não tive a chance de perguntá-los ainda.

Ok. Simplesmente menti para o meu namorado. Pela primeira vez na vida. Mais ou menos.

-Ah - Harry disse.

Como com seu Hei de alguns minutos antes, aquele Ah quis dizer muito. Na verdade tinha sido realmente menos de um Ah e mais um ah?.

Eu ia morrer total.

- É só que ... - Eu disse de repente falando a um quilometro por minuto. - É a Lucy. Ela bombou nas provas e agora meus pais a obrigaram a parar como líder de torcida e arrumar um professor particular e todo mundo está pirando.

- Uau- o Harry disse. Parecia que ele tinha acreditado em mim. Bem, por que não deveria? Essa parte era a verdade, em todo o caso. - Ela foi mal de verdade?

- Foi muito mau mesmo - Eu disse. - Então não é a melhor hora para perguntar. Se é que você me entende.

- Totalmente - O Harry disse. - Tem razão.

Acontece que, para um cara que estava esperando saber se ia ou não, você sabe, fazer sexo com sua namorada na próxima semana, ele soava terrivelmente.. calmo. Eu quero dizer, não como os caras daqueles livros da Lucy, que estão sempre, "Phillippa... Eu preciso tê-la. Minhas entranhas ardem por você."

Eu não estava captando nenhuma vibração de entranhas ardentes do , nenhum pouco.

Tipo, eu acho compreensível. Quero dizer, é até bom que ele não esteja tendo muitas esperanças. Porque é bem provavel que quando nós Fizermos Aquilo e tudo, eu na verdade não vou saber o que fazer, apesar de ter lido no manual da espuma anticonceptiva.

E, claro, ele também não vai saber o que fazer. Porque até parece que ele tem mais experiencia no boudoir do que eu.

Mas ainda assim. Tem uma probabilidade muito maior de eu estragar mais as coisas do que ele. Não sou a pessoal mais coordenada do mundo. Quase repeti em educação física. (para ser justa, isso aconteceu porque eu sou tão anti-competitiva que me recusei a participar da aula na maior parte do tempo. Simplismente nao conseguia ver o porquê daquilo. _pegue a bola, segure a bola, jogue a bola. _Quem se importa? É só uma bola estúpida).

Acho que eu simplismente teria que confiar para que quando - ou se - o Grande Momento chegasse, meu corpo me diria o que fazer. Até agora ele tem me decepcionado.

A não ser por toda aquela coisa de escalada de corda na Educação Fisica.

- Bem, escute - Disse o Harry, ainda não parecendo como um cara cujas as entranhas estavam explodindo, ou o que seja. - Apenas me diz. Ah, e sobre amanhã à noite?

Amanhã à noite? O quê sobre amanhã à noite? Nós deveríamos fazer alguma coisa amanhã À noite? Ah, é. Amanhã é sábado. Noite de encontro. Ah meu Deus, nós íamos ficar juntos? Se saíssemos, será que ele ia tocar no assunto? O plano todo de Ação de Graças, quero dizer? Amanhã é cedo demais! Não posso decidir sobre tudo isso amanhã! Ainda estou me acostumando á idéia! Eu não sei! Eu não seio que eu quero!

- Hum.- Eu disse, impressionada de como eu soava tão calma sobre a coisa toda. - Ah, certo. Amanhã. O que tem ?

- Meu pai tem uma coisa o dia todo no hotel Four Seasons. É algo relacionado ao programa Retorno à Família, para conseguir apoio de alguns grupos de interesses específicos, então ele me quer lá, por que... Você sabe.

- Certo - Eu disse. - Família e essas coisas.

- Certo. Mas você pode vir junto total, se quiser.

Para eu ficar sentada perto de você na frente de um prato nojento de comida de hotel coberta de um molho espesso, que nem fui eu mesma que pedir, enquanto ouço outro dos discursos chatos do seu pai numa remota possibilidade que nós possamos ter uma chance para 'nos entendermos' depois na frente do meu jardim? Ahhn, não, obrigada. Isso era o que eu queria dizer.

Em vez disso, eu disse:

- Caramba, isso soa bem divertido. Mas, eu acho que vou estar ocupada. Divirta-se.

Harry riu.

- Eu pensava mesmo que era isso que você ia dizer. Okay.

E só assim, eu me livrei. De toda a conversa sobre o dia de Ação de Graças.

- Eu sei que as coisas devem estar estranhas - Harry disse, - com Lucy e tudo mais. Mas me liga, tá? Eu realmente sinto sua falta.

- Eu sinto sua falta também - Eu disse. Isso não era uma mentira, também. Eu sentia a falta dele.

- Amo você, Herms - o Harry disse.

- Amo você, Arry- Eu disse.

E desliguei. E, por Deus, cara. Eu sou a pior namorada da face da Terra

* * *

Nota: Heiii gente,aqui esta mais um capitulo pra vocês, desculpem a demora, mas esse final não foi muito fofo ? Ahhhh eu quero um Harry pra mim. Eu queria responder as reviwes, mas é que eu tenho que sair e não vai dar, mas eu prometo que no proximo capitulo eu respondo ok ? Muito obrigado a quem lê. E não deixem de comentar, deixem uma adaptadora feliz. Beijos, fiquem com Deus e até a proxima !


	11. As 10 razões que indicam

As 10 principais razões que indicam que seu namorado realmente a ama:

10. Ele aguenta suas variações de humor esquisitas. Mesmo quando você esta de TPM e o acusa de gostar mais da Fergie, do Black Eyed Peas, do que você, apesar de saber perfeitamente bem que ele, na verdade, nem conhece a Fergie pessoalmente.

9. Ele deixa você escolher o filme na maior parte das vezes.

8. O mesmo vale para a sobremesa que vocês vão dividir.

7. Ele sabe o nome das suas amigas e pergunta se elas vão bem (só que no caso do Harry, isso não é exatamente dificil, porque eu basicamente só tenho uma amiga)

6. Ele se assegura (o melhor que pode) de que, quando você vai jantar na casa dele, o chef da Casa Branca vai servir alguma coisa que você consegue comer.

5. Ele sempre liga, só pra ver se você esta bem.

4. Ele acha que você esta sempre linda, mesmo quando não está usando nenhuma maquiagem.

3. Ele escuta enquanto você choraminha a respeito dos seus problemas e tente oferecer soluções viáveis para eles, apesar de as coisas que ele sugere serem completamentes idiotas e impossíveis de funcionar, porque ele é menino e simplismente não entende.

2. Ele não se aborrece quando escuta você comentado com a sua amiga como aquele carinha novo de _Gilmore Girl _é gostoso.

E a coisa numero um que indica que o seu namorado realmente a ama:

1. Ele não faz um escarcéu quando você escolhe passar a noite de sábado na frente da TV em vez de ficar com ele.

* * *

Nota: Oiii, olha eu aqui de novo, espero que vocês estejam gostando da fanfic, e eu to simplismente amanda as reviwes que vocês tem me deixado, muito muito muito obrigada a todos. E o Harry não é simplismente um fofo ? Quando li esse capítulo no livro eu me derreti toda ( Eu sou mesmo uma besta). Mas esfim quem não queria ter um namorado desses ?

E a Dauntra ainda vai aprontar muito com todo esse negócio de conspiração contra o presidente é simplismente hilário, e a Hermione ainda vai ter muita coisa a aprender, que bom que você ta gostando. Espero que você continue acompanhando e não deixe de mandar suas opinióes ok ?

Beijos gente e até a proxima !


	12. Apenas começando

Só que isso não aconteceu. De passar o sábado a noite assistindo _National Geographic Explorer _junto com Rebecca. Porque por volta das 15 horas, eu ouvi o telefone tocar e fiquei realmente surpresa quando ouvi Dauntra no outro lado da linha.

- MIONE? - Por alguma razão especifica ela estava gritando, e eu entendi realmente rápido por que. Onde quer que ela estivesse, fazia realmente um maior barulhão por lá.

- Dauntra? -Eu estava meio que surpresa com a ligação, até porque, Dauntra nunca tinha ligado pra minha casa antes. Eu nem sabia que ela tinha o meu telefone, quero dizer, todos os empregados da videolocadora Potomac têm seus telefones colocados no quadro de avisos que fica no escritório de Stan, mas eu não fazia a mínima idéia de que Dauntra havia pego o meu telefone e copiado.

- Porque todo esse barulho?! Onde você está?!

- Em alguma delegacia de polícia por aí- Ela berrou, então eu ouvi alguém gritando ao fundo "abaixe isso, ou te coloco algemas de novo"

- Em uma delegacia? - Eu repeti. - O que você está fazendo ai? Tá tudo bem?

- Eu estou bem- Ela disse toda animada. - Só estou presa

-Presa? -Nisso, eu quase deixei cair o telefone. - Você quer dizer que está me ligando da CADEIA?!

- Uhum -Dauntra disse. - Então, acho que não vai dar tempo para ir trabalhar hoje, você pode ir no meu lugar? Das 16 horas até a hora de fechar?Eu prometo que te recompenso um dia dessses!

Eu estava realmente chocada por causa do lugar em que ela estava. E tambem, fiquei feliz que nem os meus pais nem a Molly estarem por perto para escutar a minha parte da conversa. Eu não acreditava que eles iam ficar muito entusiasmados se soubessem que minha colega de trabalho havia sido presa.

- Por que você foi presa? -Eu perguntei a ela.

-O que? -Nisso, percebi que ela havia tirado o telefone de perto da boca e gritado "Vocês ai, calem a boca! Eu não posso ouvi-la!" Então ela voltou - O que você havia disse Mione?

- Eu perguntei por que você foi presa?

- Ah, isso -Dauntra disse. - Um monte de gente se deitou na frente do Four Seasons para protestar, sabe como é, enquanto seu querido presidente estava fazendo uma arrecadação,cara, ele nunca ficou tão surpreso.

Ele provavelmente não tinha sido o único, eu mesma não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "

- Uhn, então você vai poder me substituir ? -Dauntra perguntou - Ah, se você não puder, você pode ligar para o pessoal e pedir para alguem ir no meu lugar? Eu só tenho direito a uma ligação e realmente não quero perder meu trabalho.

- Você só tem uma ligação e ligou para mim?!- Eu estava realmente chocada. -Dauntra, seria melhor se você tivesse ligado para algum advogado. - Aí eu me lembrei de algo - Dauntra, minha mãe é advogada, me diga onde você está e eu a levo até ai...

- Eu não preciso de um advogado -Ela me interrompeu - Logo alguém vai pagar minha fiança, mas não a tempo de eu ir para o trabalho, você vai fazer isso ou não?

- Claro -Eu disse. - Vou sim. Bom...- Após isso, eu ouvi alguém do outro lado da linha berrando uma obscenidade- Ai Meu Deus Dauntra. Tome cuidado.

- Cuidado?! - A Dauntra deu uma risada. - Eu estou me divertindo como nunca, muito obrigada, Mione.

E desligou.

E foi assim que eu me encontrei , uma hora depois cuidando do caixa da videolocadora Potomac e tentando encontrar em um dos canais das TVs suspensas da loja que estivesse, mostranto a manifestação que fez a Dauntra ser presa.

Infelizmente as TV's da Videolocadora Potomac não eram ligadas ao cabo, já que a única função delas era passar o filme que estávamos tentando promover naquela semana. Como já era de se imaginar, tudo que eu conseguir ver foi chuviscos. Finalmente, o Stan apareceu e colocou no Dvd o ultimo filme do Jason Bourne, ele não pareceu muito supresso quando eu disse que tinha vindo substituir Dauntra.

- Eu não quero nem saber -Foi exatamente o que ele disse quando eu estava inventando uma desculpa (inventada) de onde estava Dauntra (visitando um tio distante e doente). - Só fique ligada com os ladrãozinhos. Há montes deles nas noites de sábado. Moleques idiotas do bairro com nada melhor para fazer. Acham hilário roubar um ou dois jogos de Xbox.

Eu estava no caixa, de olho nos moleques idiotas do bairro, quando o sino preso por cima da porta tocou. Mas não era Sr. Wade ou qualquer outro usuário regular que sempre aparecem para contemplar a nova coleção de Dvd's que havia chegado aquela semana, era Lucy.

Essa sim foi uma grande surpresa, já que pelo o que eu me lembre, Lucy não punha os pés na Videolocadora Potomac há muitos anos. Gente popular como Lucy não tinha tempo pra assistir Dvd's, eles são muito ocupados indo a festas e saindo com seus supostos namorados. É verdade que a Lucy às vezes passava a noite de sexta em casa, mas ela sempre deixava outra pessoa escolher o filme. A Videolocadora Potomac com seus cartazes de tamanho natural da Boba Fett e Han Solo, e seus avisos pintadas a mão (BANHEIRO APENAS PARA FUNCIONÁRIOS, O RESTO DOS MORTAIS QUE SE SEGURE) não era exatamente o tipo de lugar que Lucy freqüentava.

Dava para ver que ela estava pensando a mesma coisa quando passou pela prateleira de lançamentos e atraiu a atenção de praticamente todo mundo ali, a maioria deles caras universitários com camisetas em que se lia: Beije o Nerd, discutindo sobre qual filme de Jornada nas Estrelas iriam alugar, quando finalmente me viu por de trás do caixa,seu rosto se contorceu de alívio e correu até o balcão. (Alheia a todos os queixos que caiam em seu caminho.)

- Oi, Mione.

- Hum -Eu disse. - Oi, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Por que eu não podia acreditar que ela estava lá, ao menos que tenha recebido um fora de Jack ou de uma de suas amigas no ultimo segundo.

Foi ai, que eu me lembrei.

- Meu Deus- Eu disse perplexa olhando para a cara dela - Eles tambem de colocaram de castigo?

A Lucy fez uma cara que não estava entendendo nada.

- Quem?

- Papai e mamãe, sabe como é, por causa das notas

Lucy respondeu com uma risada.

- Não, eles não me colocaram de castigo

Eu olhei fixamente para ela enquanto a imagem de Matt Damon aparecia na TV e dizia "Eles mataram a mulher que eu amava" nisso eu percebi que os nerds da seção da ficção cientifica olhava para Lucy com a mesma expressão ardente do rosto de Matt.

- Bem, então- Eu disse meio confusa - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Oh - Lucy passou sua pequena bolsa Louis Vitton (presente de aniversario da vovó) de um ombro para o outro. - Pensei em alugar um Dvd, Você provavelmente já ouviu sobre ele, algo chamado Hellboy.

Eu olhei fixamente para ela.

- Hellboy - eu disse.

- É - A Lucy deu uma olhada pela loja. Assim que a cabeça dela se dirijiu para os nerds da seção de ficção cientifica, eles se abaixaram e fingiram estar entretidos com a capa do novo Alien.

- Vocês tem esse filme aqui?

- Hellboy - repeti - com Ron Perlman e Selma Blair. Feito em 2004. Baseado no gibi da Dark Horse de mesmo nome, ESSE Hellboy?

- Acho que sim - Lucy disse, com uma expressão vazia. - Não sei. Foi o Harold que me recomendou esse.

Eu olhei para ela ainda mais fixamente

- Harold MISNKY?

- Sim -Ela confirmou - Ele disse que é um dos seus filmes preferido de todos os tempos. E como eu acho que ouvi você falando sobre também. Você não gosta disso? - Ela esticou o braço para encostar um dos bonecos de _O estranho mundo de Jack _que a Dauntra tinha prendido na bandejinha de gorjetas - Então, vocês tem ai?

Sem tirar os olhos da minha irmã eu disse para os nerds da na seção de ficção cientifica- Ei. Alguém aí pega um Hellboy para mim e joga aqui?

Um segundo depois uma copia de Hellboy aterrissou em minhas mãos.

A Lucy deu uma olhada na direção dos nerds e sorriu.

- Ah, muito obrigado!

Os nerds, mortos de vergonha, fugiram para a segurança da seção de documentários.

- Aqui está - Eu disse e entreguei o DVD para Lucy.

Ela olhou para a capa e disse:

- Ah. Nossa. Então, este é o Hellboy, com aqueles calombinhos na cabeça?

- São chifres – Eu disse – Eles sempre os lixa, para que não cresçam.

- Hm... Ele é legal? Por que... ele não parece exatamente legal ...

- Esse- Eu tentei esclarecer - é o conflito. O Hellboy é um demônio em conflito com a sua própria natureza. Ele é o Satã terrestre, contudo, ele foi criado com muito cuidado e amor por pessoas que tinham o bem da humanidade no coração e agora, como ele é adulto terá que lutar contra sua própria natureza e salvar a Terra de todo o mal. Ele é salvo por seu amor pela Liz, que tem um conflito com seu próprio destino genético de incendiária.

- Ah – A Lucy disse- Que legal. Certo, quanto eu te devo?

- Um dólar. - Eu respondi- Eu vou te dar o meu desconto de empregado, já que você é da família.

– Ótimo - Lucy disse e começou a remexer na bolsa, enquanto fazia isso ela perguntou casualmente - Você conhece Harold, certo Mione? Eu digo, socialmente.

Fiquei olhando para ela, sem entender nada. Isso não era exatamente um elogio, considerando o ciclo social que Harold circula, além do mais... De onde tinha vindo aquele súbito interesse por Harold?

- É... Não exatamente, ele é só meu monitor do laboratório de informática, nós não temos os mesmos amigos, quero dizer, eu sou nerd, mas não tão nerd quanto ele.

- Sim, mas você coleciona gibi e essa coisa- a Lucy disse- Igualzinha a ele.

- Mangá - Eu a corrigi –O Harold gosta de coleciona mangás, eu gosto de desenhar mangá.

- Tanto faz – ela finalmente havia achado seu dólar e o retirado de dentro da bolsa – O negócio é o seguinte: Você por um acaso, já ouviu por ai, alguém comentando se ele tem uma namorada?

Eu estava tão chocada que quase caí no chão!

- HAROLD? HAROLD MINSKY? - Que menina em sã consciência encostaria nele, tipo assim, com aquele cabelo? - Não, Harold não tem uma namorada.

- Achei que não tinha mesmo- Lucy disse, olhando pensativa - É isso que faz tudo tão estranho.

- O que faz o que tão estranho?- Eu perguntei.

- Bem, o fato de que ele não parece gostar de mim- ela respondeu- eu digo, ele gosta de mim, eu acho, mas o que eu quero dizer é que ele não parece gostar de mim...

- Eu estou entendendo - Eu cortei ela - O que você quer dizer é que ele não deu em cima de você?

- Bem, é... - Ela disse - É só... Tão estranho.

O negócio é que nem dava para ficar aborrecida com ela, de verdade, por dizer uma coisa dessas. Ela realmente não sabe agir de outra forma. Lucy é o tipo de menina que os caras SEMPRE dão em cima. – todos os caras, exceto os que são gays e os caras que já estão comprometidos tipo Harry, conhecer um cara que não dá em cima dela, do jeito que aparentemente Harold fez, foi uma experiência completamente nova para Lucy.

E, evidentemente, aquele era um garoto que ela não estimava ( que significa "apreciar ou gostar" , mais uma para a prova) particularmente.

- Lucy - Eu tentei explicar- Papai e mamãe gostam de Harold justamente pelo fato de que ele não parece ser do tipo de cara que iria dar em cima de você. Ao menos que você queira alguém ainda pior- embora pra dizer a verdade não existe ninguém pior do que o Harold no quesito nerdice, a não ser alguém da escola do Harry e Rebecca - Eu não me queixaria, se eu fosse você.

- Eu não estou me queixando - Dando-me um olhar que claramente disse "Você está ficando louca"? - É só estranho nada mais. Tipo, todos os meninos gostam de mim, por que ele não gosta?

Nesse momento, eu senti uma onde de irritação com ela, tipo, ela pode ser a irmã super legal que te dá espuma contraceptiva como ela tinha feito.

Mas ela também é a pessoa mais vaidosa do planeta.

-Nem todo mundo julga as pessoas pela aparência Lucy- eu disse a ela –Tenho certeza que no seu círculo de amizades esse é um ponto pacífico (uma expressão que caí na prova e significa: "conveção ou regra preestabelecida" ) - Mas Harold provavelmente aprendeu a julgar as pessoas pelo que elas são por dentro, e não por fora.

Como isso a Lucy me olhou completamente confusa, e eu apontei para a capa do DVD que ela tinha acabado de locar. - Como ele- Eu disse apontando para Hellboy - Ele parece completamente mau, certo? Mas não é. Nem sempre é possível julgar as pessoas pela aparência. Pessoas feias podem ser bonitas por dentro. E pessoas bonitas podem ser feias por dentro. É só isso que eu estou dizendo. Talvez o Harold ache que o que você tem por dentro deixe a desejar.

- Por quê?- Ela indagou - Eu não sou má, ou estúpida, se é isso que você está pensando. Só porque eu não sei o que pândego significa isso não quer dizer que…

- Por que você liga pra isso mesmo? –Peguntei a ela. Só para me assegurar que, sabe como é, que ela não estava se apaixonando pelo Harold, e indo contra todas as leis de natureza- Aliás, você não tem um namorado? Onde está o Draco falando nisso?

- Oh- Ela disse, mantendo seus olhos fixos no assoalho, outra vez. - Ele não veio essa semana, eu falei pra ele não vir… Sabe como é, pelo modo que a mamãe e o papai estão aborrecidos por causa da nota nas provas

- É -Eu tentei ser um pouco mais simpática - Eu fiquei sabendo da Bare Essentials. E da animação de torcida, deve ter sido um saco.

- Sei la - A Lucy disse dando de ombros- Eu ja estava meio cheia das animadores de torcida mesmo, já não é mais tão divertido quando você está no comando. Quer dizer, agora que estou no ultimo ano, tenho que ajuidar a fazer as coreografias e tudo mais. É muita responsabilidade. Você me entende?

Eu nunca tinha ouvido alguem dizer que criar uma coreografia de animadores de torcida era uma responsabilidade muito achei que devia aceitar a palavra dela. Deus sabe que eu nunca criei careografia nenhuma. Talvez fosse difícil. Tão dificil quando integrar um objeto de desenho com o fundo, quem saberia?

- Mas sobre Draco, ele ficou chateado? Ou ele levou numa boa?- perguntei a ela. - Deve ter sido difícil, já que Draco é o tipo de pessoa que acha que deveria ser posto em primeiro plano.

- Ah, ele teve um ataque- Ela disse com descaso - Quis saber por que ele não podia ser meu professor particular ... como se as notas dele tivessem sido muito melhor que a minha. A Mamãe e papai veteram a ideia de cara. Ficaram, tipo: Será que vocês dois vão estudar mesmo? Além do mais,, o Dr. e a Sra. Malfoy querem que ele se concentre nos estudos, ja que não anda dando atenção a isso com as viagens pra cá todo fim de semana e tudo o tirou um F em um projeto qualquer, e os dois ficaram muito chateados com isso.

Era fácil imaginar aquilo. Os Malfoys tiveram que mexer muitos pauzinhos para conseguirem que o Draco fosse aceito na FDRI, pra começo de conversa, por causa das notas dele abaixo da media. Acho que todas as suas grandes teorias sobre como as notas não provam nada realemente não funcionou como ele tinha planejado.

- Então, eu acho que você vai ficar sentindo falta dele - Eu disse tentando dar algum apoio fraternal - Do Draco, quero vocês dois estiverem separados, cuidando de melhorar a nota e tudo o mais.

-Acho que sim...- Ela disse vagamente - Você acha que Harold gosta de cookies? Eu acho que eu deveria fazer um pouco pra ele, como agradecimento pelas aulas.

- Papai e mamãe estão pagando para ele dar aula particula a você Lucy, você não precisa cozinhar pra ele. - eu respondi.

- Eu sei disso, mas não custa nada tentar ser legal com as pessoas - Ela pegou a sacola com seu dvd - Bem, obrigada.

- De nada - Aí, ao perceber que eu estava com ideias ridiculas na cabeça (tipo, a LUCY? apaixonada pelo Harold Minsky? Faça-me o favor), cmpletei: - E... uh... Eu tenho que agradecer a você também por ter... me dado. Você sabe. O pacote que deixou pra mim- Eu disse meio nervosa.

- Ah, sem problemas - Lucy disse com uma biscatela, que fez com que um dos nerds esbarrasse no display em tamanho natural do Boba Fett, mas ele logo se apressou em arrumar a bagunça.

- Hay, Granger -Stan apareceu de repente ao meu lado e fiou la de olhos pregados na Lucy - Ela é sua amiga?

- Minha irmã -Eu corrigi - Lucy. Lucy, esse aqui é o gerente noturno, Stan. Stan, essa é Lucy, minha irmã.

- Muito Prazer.- Lucy disse educadamente enquanto o Stan só ficava olhando para ela, como se ela tivesse saído de um vídeo de Amazing Nurse Nanako.

- Oi - Ele suspirou. E aí se rencopôs e disse - Olha Granger, se você quiser ir embora com a sua irmã pode ir, deixa que eu fecho a loja hoje.

Eu olhei para o relógio e ainda faltava 15 min para sair, ele estava me deixando sair mais cedo! Cara, como às vezes é bom ter uma irmã gostosa.

- Obrigado, Stan -eu disse correndo para pegar minha mochila e dar o fora dali.

- Espere um segundo- Stan disse quando eu me abaixei por baixo do balcão para me juntar a Lucy.

Então eu me lembrei que ele ainda não tinha revistado minha bolsa e entreguei a ele, enquanto ele revistava e Lucy olhava curiosa por cima do meu ombro.

- Aqui está- Ele disse ao terminar - Tenha uma boa noite.

- Obrigado, a gente se fala.

Então saímos eu e Lucy da locadora respirando finalmente o ar da noite.

- Ele revista todas as mochilas de todo mundo antes de vocês saírem ou só a sua? -Lucy perguntou curiosa.

- A de todo mundo. - eu respondi.

- Nossa, isso não te deixa louca?

- Não sei. - Eu respondi. A verdade qé que eu tinha muita coisa mais importante na cabeça, além do fato de a minha bolsa ser ou não examinada depois do trabalho. E acgei que a Lucy tambem tinha- Ninguem examinava sua bolsa na Bare Essentials.

- Não.

- Bom - eu disse pensativa-Na verdade, não dá para ganhar tanto dinheiro no eBay vendendo sutiãs quanto DVDs roubados.

-O que? Esta brincando?- A Lucy deu uma gargalhada de desdém- Algum daqueles sutiãs custam até oitenta realmente supressa com você Mione, se submetendo a esse tipo de tratamento vindo daquele cara, Stan,você não é assim.

- O que você acha que eu deveria fazer, organizar uma manifestação em frente à videolocadora Potomac?

- Sei lá, mas faça alguma coisa.

O que foi algo bom e muito bonito dela dizer. Tipo, a mamãe e o papai não a obrigava mais ela a trabalhar, mas eu ainda precisava do meu trabalho, se eu quisesse pagar pelas minhas aulas de artes.

Eu deveria ter percebido logo. Tipo, a Lucy aparecer na videolocadora Potomac Video daquele jeito devia ter servido de alerta para me avisar sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Mas eu estava tão envolvida com meus problemas, que não havia percebido os dela. Principalmente levando em conta que meus problemas logo ficaram muito maiores.

* * *

Aqui está, gente outro capítulo imenso, espero que vocês tenham gostado, obrigada pelas reviwes e até a proxima. Beijos !


	13. 10 razões por eu ser uma droga de

10 motivos pela qual você pode dizer que eu sou uma droga como namorada:

10. Em vez de sair com o meu namorado no sábado à noite prefiro substituir alguém que havia sido presa naquele dia por protestar contra algo que o pai do meu namorado considera importante;

09. E depois eu nem ligo para ele;

08. Para o meu namorado, quero dizer. Apesar de ele ter pedido para eu ligar. Nem depois de eu chegar em casa naquela noite e ver o noticiário que centenas de pessoas foram presas naquela dia por fingir que tinham morrido na frente do hotel em que ele estava jantando;

07. E quando ele (meu namorado) liga, eu deixo cair na caixa postal. Simplesmente porque não tenho condições de falar com ele.

06. Apesar de eu saber que ele provavelmente está magoado;

que aquelas pessoas parecem odiar o pai dele de verdade;

04. Mas eu já tenho problemas pessoais demais. Tipo, como por exemplo, eu preciso decidir se eu concordo ou não com ele. Com o meu namorado, sobre nós estarmos prontos para fazer você-sabe-o-que;

não tenho certeza se estou;

02. Pelo menos, não na maioria das vezes;

**E o primeiro motivo pela qual eu sou um saco de namorada. **

01. Eu não liguei pra ele no outro dia também, ou atendi ao telefone quando ele ligou.

* * *

NOTA: Gente eu sei que esse capítulo é horrível, tadinho do Harry hein ? Mas eu prometo que vai melhorar. Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando e mandando reviwes. Beijos e até a proxima


	14. Gina, Tinta e Harry

- É que eles simplesmente eram tão... sujos. - Foi o que a Luna tinha a dizer sobre as pessoas do protesto. Os que ela viu no noticiário. Os mesmo que estavam na frente do hotel Four Seasons quando Dauntra foi presa. Aqueles com quem a Dauntra foi presa. - Eu acho, que eles não se limpavam há semanas.

- Eles estavam fazendo uma manifestação. -Eu disse. – Em que se fingiam de mortos. Foi por isso que eles pareciam sujos.

- Não era só sujeira de rua – A Luna disse com firmeza, enquanto examinava as maçãs no bufê de frutas e saladas do refeitório, em busca de uma que não estivesse muito amaçada.

- Eles pareciam... sem- teto. Quer dizer, eles não podiam ter colocado umas roupas melhorzinhas?

- Eles não iriam vestir suas melhores roupas para deitar no meio da rua, Lu. - Eu disse.

- É, mas eu só estou comentando. Se eles quisessem que mais pessoas simpatizassem pela causa, você não acha que eles deveriam pelo menos tirar esses piercings ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Quero dizer, como vamos nos identificar com aquelas pessoas? Já não foi ruim o bastante eles terem difamando o presidente? Precisavam ter aquele visual tão... Esfarrapado?

- Eles não estavam difamando o presidente - Eu disse. – Só estavam se manifestando contra as políticas ...

Antes que eu tivesse tempo para terminar minha fala, entretanto, a Gina Wesley veio para cima de nós e falou bem assim:

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? Vocês disseram que iriam nós ajudar a arrumar o ginásio!

Eu não fazia absolutamente nenhuma ideia sobre o que ela estava falando. Foi a Luna que me deu uma cotovelada e disse:

- Para a assembleia de amanhã. Lembra?

- Ah, certo,- Eu disse, tentando não soar tão desanimada quanto eu me sentia. Porque a última coisa que eu queria fazer era gastar a minha hora do almoço ajeitando cadeiras dobráveis com Gina Wesley e suas seguidoras asseclas destetáveis da Caminho Certo.

- Venham aqui - Disse Gina, agarrando meu braço. - Eu disse a todos que você ia ajudar.

E todo mundo no final, era… bem, todo mundo. Não só o pessoal da caminho certo e outras pessoas da Escola Adams, como a minha professora de Alemão, a Frau Rider, que ficava andando de um lado para outro, berrando: " Não derrame tinta no piso do ginásio!

Não, a Gina também tinha até convidado os membros da imprensa. Para ver a mim, a menina que tinha salvado o presidente, ajeitando cadeiras dobráveis.

Não que muitos repóteres tivessem aparecido. Felizmente, a maioria dos jornais prefere histórias de verdade, não coisas sobre uma escola particular qualquer que está se preparando para receber a visita do presidente. Ou talvez tenham percebido que a coisa toda não passava de uma amarção da Gina só para ela aparecer no jornal e adicionar mais um recorde para o pacote de admissão da faculdade dela.

Mais alguns dos jornais independentes tinham aparecido, e os fotógrafos ocupados batento uma foto atrás da outra enquanto eu pintando um cartaz enorme que dizia: BEM VINDO A ESCOLA PREPARATÓRIA ADAMS, SENHOR PRESIDENTE, entendiada até não poder mais.

Pelo menos até a Debra Mullins, membro do time de dança com quem a Gina tinha sido tão maldosa na semana anterior,ter entrado e perguntado, com sua voz alta e anímadissima:

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

A Gina, sempre conciente que as câmeras estavam apontadas para ela, respondeu:

- Estamos nos preparando para a visita do presidente na terça-feira à noite.

- O presidente vem aqui?- A Debra pareceu impressionada. - Aqui na escola Adams?

- Sim -Replicou Gina. - Talvez, se você passasse menos tempo com o seu namorado embaixo da arquibancada e mais tempo prestando atenção nas aulas, você saberia disso.

A Debra piscou algumas vezes, estupefada, ao ouvir isso. Para lhe dizer a verdade, eu fiz a mesma coisa também.

- Isso é realmente necessário? -Perguntei a Gina, após Debra perambular confusamente para longe.

Gina olhou pasma para mim, sem entender nada. Ela não fazia a menor ideia sobre o que eu estava falando.

- O que é realmente necessário? -Ela perguntou.

-Aquilo -Eu disse, apontando meu pincel na direção de Debra. - O que você disse para ela.

A Gina deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Não sei porque eu não poderia dizer aquilo. -Ela disse. - É a verdade, não é?

- É, mas ele é o namorado dela. Se ela quer ficar com ele embaixo da arquibancada, o que isso tem haver com você?

- Eu não chamaria, nem de longe, o que a Deb e Jeff ficam fazendo juntos é ficar, Mione. Trepar é mais adequado.

Foi só quando eu vi os olhos da Gina se apertarem é que eu percebi o que estava acontecendo: Todos os reporteres que estavam perambulando por ali,entendiados até não poder mais,xingando seus editores por terrem lhes dado um atributo tão chato, de repente começaram a prestar atenção no que estávamos dizendo. Isso foi bom, você podia praticamente os ouvir pensando. A Garota Que Salvou o Presidente Puxa Uma Briga com A Líder do Caminho Certo? Um assunto de enorme interesse humano.

- E, aliás, Mione.- Disse Gina, forçando um sorriso. Porque obviamente ela não podia dizer o que ela queria, que era: Vai se ferrar, Mione. - Eu não sabia que você e Deb eram amigas.

- Nós não somos amigas. -Eu explodi.

Então eu me senti culpada. Porque isso ficou parecendo como se eu não quisesse ser amiga de uma garota com Deb, por conta dela ser uma "galinha", quando, na realidade, eu não era amiga de uma garota como Deb porque ela fazia parte do grupo de dança, e eu não consigo suportar pessoas que ficam torcendo pela escola. A equipe de dança se apresenta no intervalo dos jogos de futebol americano e tudo mais.

- O que eu quero dizer é ...

Mas eu nunca pude dizer o que era, porque no momento, meu celular tocou.

O Harry. Tinha que ser o Harry.

E eu ainda não estava pronta para falar com o Harry.

Todo mundo estava olhando pra mim. A Gina. A Luna. A Frau "Não Derramem Tinta no Piso do Ginásio" Rider. Os repóteres.

Meu celular tocou de novo. "Harajuku Girls". Esse era o toque que eu tinha escolhido, da musica da Gwen Stefani.

- Bom- a Gina disse - você não vai atender?

Frustada, tirei o telefone do bolso do jeans. Eu ia desligar a campainha, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, a Gina deu uma olhada na tela de identificação de chamada onde o nome de Harry piscava.

- Aaaaaah -ela disse, bem alto.-É o primeiro-filho!

Aí todas as camêras de televisão presentes foram ligadas e as lentes se viraram direto pra mim.

Não dava pra ignorar a ligação do Harry. Não desta vez.

Com uma sensação de enjoo no estômago,atendi.

-Alô?

-Mione?- Mais uma vez, o Harry conseguiu transmitir mil emoções diferentes na mesma palavra: alívio por eu finalmente ter atendido, felicidade por ouvir minha voz e confusão e frustação devido ao fato de eu ter passado dois dias dando um gelo nele... e talvez até um pouco de raiva por causa disso também.

- Encontrei você.Por onde andou? Estou tentando falar com você desde sábado à noite.

- É - eu disse, incomodada com as câmeras em cima de mim. - Desculpe, as coisas estão uma loucura. Como esta tudo?

- Você acha que as coisas estão uma loucura pra você? - O Harry deu uma risada- Tem assistido a televisão ultimamente? Viu o que aconteceu na noite de sábado? Foi uma pena você não ter ido. Ia adorar.

- É - respondi- Provavelmente. Na verdade, Harry este não é um bom momento pra falar.

- Bom, e quando seria um bom momento pra falar, mione? - o Harry perguntou. Agora ele não parecia mais estar dando risada.- Você mal fala comigo desde quinta. Será que tem algum horário na sua agenta tão cheia?

- Ei- eu disse- Foi VOCÊ que saiu com seus pais no sábado.- E mesmo antes de terminar de falar, percebi que aquilo não era justo. Quero dizer, ele tinha me convidado para ir junto.

E, também, os pais dele não são simplismente ... bom, pais normais.

- Qual é o problema, Mione?- O Harry, em tom confunso, queria saber.- E não me diga que não é nada. Sei que alguma coisa está rolando. Você esta brava comigo ou o quê?

De repente, me dei conta do silêncio que tinha se instalado no ginásio. E aquilo era estranho, porque tinha muita gente ali, todo mundo ocupado com coisas um tanto barulhentas, como dobrar cadeiras e arranjá-las em fileiras compridas.

Mas tudo tinha parado. Em vez de trabalhar, todo mundo no ginásio simplismente estava lá parado, só olhando para mim. Até a Luna estava com o pincel suspenso no ar (" Não derrame tinta no piso do ginásio!", a Frau Rider assobiou entre os dentes) e olhava para mim. O único som que se escutava era o som rouco suave das câmeras de televisão que se filmavam.

- Porque esta parecendo - A voz do Harry prosseguiu no meu ouvido, agora menos confusa e mais aborrecida- que desde que convidei você para viajar no feriado de Ação de Graças, você ficou brava comigo. E eu quero saber por quê. O que foi que eu fiz?

- Nada- respondi, apunhalando com os olhos a Gina Wesley, que tinha no rosto um sorrisinho de gato que engoliu um canário. Só porque tinham me filmado discutindo com o meu namorado. - Agora eu preciso desligar. Mais tarde eu explico o porquê.

- Está dizendo que vai explicar depois por que precisa desligar agora? - o Harry quis saber- Ou porquê esta brava comigo?

- Não estou- eu disse.- De verdade. Eu explico mais tarde,tá?

- De verdade? Ou será que vai evitar meus telefonemas de novo mais tarde?

- De verdade- respondi. Então completei com uma esperança desesperada que ele compreendesse algo que nem eu conseguia entender- Te amo.

- Eu tambem te amo-ele disse. Só que de um jeito meio impaciente. Aí, desligou.

Eu tambem desliguei. E depois guardei o telefone. Aí com as bochechas pegando fogo e olhando par aos pés, retornei ao cartaz que eu estav pintando.

- Esta tudo bem? - a Luna me perguntou com gentileza, e me entregou o pincel que eu tinha largado.

- Está- eu disse, tentando dar algum toque artístico às letras que eu preenchia: o ENTE de PRESIDENTE.

- É bom saber.- a Gina Wesley disse, debruçando-se por cima das letras- Eu detestaria ver problemas no paraíso.

E foi aí que por algum motivo que nunca vou compreender, eu chutei a lata de tinta, de moda que ela síu rolando por cima de toda a faixa que dizia BEM VINDO A ESCOLA ADDAMS, PRESIDENTE. Derramando tinta no sapato de todo mundo que trabalhava no cartaz. E por todo piso do ginásio.

- Aiiiiii!- A Frau Rider berrou ao ver a cena.

- Mione! - a Luna exclamou e saltou para fora do caminho da tinta.

- Sua vaca- a Gina Wesley gritou quando viu o que eu tinha feito com os sapatos Kenneth Cole dela.

E foi aí que larguei meu pincel no meio do garrafão e saí andando.


	15. 10 coisas para se fazer

**As 10 melhores maneiras de se manter ocupada quando se esta de detenção na escolescola Academia preparatória John Adams: **

**10. **Terminar os deveres de trigonometria**.**

**09. **Roer as unhas;

**08. **Tentar fazer a leitura obrigatória de Alemão.

**07. ** Imaginar a maravilha que vai ser quando seus pais descobrirem que você está na detenção.

**06. **Chegar a conclusão de que eles provavelmente irão te proibir de ir ao Acampamento Harry com seu namorado na Ação de Graças.

**05. **Chegar a conclusão que isso provavelmente não vai ser uma coisa ruim.

**04. **Escrever a redação pessoal para a aula de inglês, sobre "O que o patriotismo significa para mim." Escrever que o patriotismo significa discordar com o governo sem ter que ir para a cadeia.

**03. **Fazer seu próprio mangá. Só que não aqueles rídiculos em que os garotinhos se tranformam em coelhos fofinhos ou sei lá o que quando as heroínas dá um abraço neles. Mais um legal, onde a heroína está numa missão para vingar a sua família, como em Kill Bill, e matar todos que fiquem em seu caminho.

**02. **Desistir do mangá depois de cinco quadrinhos porque é difícil demais e tentar, em vez disso, desenhar seu namorado de memória, concentrando-se no todo e não só nas partes.

**E coisa número um para se fazer durante adetenção na Escola Adams: **

**01. **Ficar imaginando se o seu namorado por acaso ainda gosta de você, após o jeito que você vêm tratando ele. E se preocupar que ele pode retomar a consciência e perceber que ele pode facilmente arrumar uma namorada que é muito menos louca que você.


	16. Conversando com a Lucy

Meus pais se comportaram de maneira estranhamente relaxada em relação à coisa de ficar de castigo na escola. Assim que souberam do envolvimento da Gina eles só disseram:

- Bem, não faça isso de novo, Mione.

Até a Molly disse:

- Estou orgulhosa de você Mione, por não jogar a tinta na cabeça dela.

O que me fez perceber que eu tinha realmente progredido esse ano, crescendo como ser humano. Porque no, ano passado eu teria feito isso com toda a certeza. Teria virado tinta na cabeça de Gina Wesley, não no sapato.

Ninguém se incomodou em perguntar por que eu tinha feito aquilo. Por eu sem querer querendo joguei tinta no chão do ginásio, quero dizer... Ninguém exceto Lucy, que veio voando pro meu quarto depois do jantar, enquanto eu estava olhando com cara feia pra minha tarefa de alemão.

–Então - Ela disse enquanto se jogava na minha cama ao lado de Manet, se nem menos esperar para ser convidada a fazer isso - O que está acontecendo com você e Harry?

- Nada- Eu respondi, sentindo uma enorme onda de irritação em relação a ela. Nem me pergunte por quê. Tipo, ela so tem sido legal comigo, com a coisa toda das camisinha espermicida e tudo mais.

Provavelmente, minha irritação não era com a Lucy eu so estava irritada comigo, por que eu ainda não tinha ligado para o Harry. Eu so não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer pra ele.

- Bem,- Lucy disse rolando na minha cama e olhando para o teto.- então porque você esta evitando as ligações dele?

Eu olhei pra ela

- Quem disse que eu estou evitando as ligações dele?

- Na escola, não se fala de outra coisa- Lucy disse com sua voz entediada - Não foi por isso que você ficou tão brava e derrubou tinta no chão do ginásio? Porque a Gina fez um comentario sobre isso?

- Não! -Eu menti.

-Ah! -Lucy disse com uma risadinha. - Tanto faz.

Mas ela não saiu. Ela só ficou lá, brincando com o cabelo que estava em cima dos olhos de Manet. Eu sabia que ela ia tentar fazer uma trançinha, ou pior, colocar fivelas de borboletinha. Eu odeio quando ela faz isso. Sheepdogs tem cabelo na cara por uma razão, seus olhos são muito sensíveis à luz.

Eu olhei para Lucy enquanto ela penteava a franja de Manet com os dedo, fazendo um falso moicano. A coisa era que Lucy deveria ter alguma experiência na área de garotos. Ela tinha uma chance – só uma bem pequenininha, mas ainda assim uma chance – de saber como me ajudar. Apesar de tudo, ela já esteve na mesma situação antes.

Eu fechei meu livro de Alemão.

-É só que -Eu comecei -Eu não sei, digo, eu quero Fazer Aquilo com ele e tudo, mas e se...

A Lucy largou o pelo do Manet e se ajeitou, de modo a ficar com a cabeça apoiada em cima do Manet. Parece que o Manet nem notou.

- E se o quê?

- E se, tipo ... eu não gostar.

- Bom, você anda treinando? -Ela perguntou.

Fiquei só olhando para ela.

- Treinando? Treinando o que?

- Fazer amor - Ela disse - Olha, é fácil. Entra na banheira. Abre a água. Escorrega até o fundo da banheira ate você-sabe-o-que ficar debaixo d'água e finja que a água é o garoto...

- AI, MEU DEUS.

A Lucy só ficou olhando para mim sem enteder nada.

- O que? -Ela olhou completamente surpresa pelo fato de eu estar tão chocada. - Você nunca experimentou? Cara, isso funciona totalmente.

- LUCY! - Eu praticamente berrei. Alto o bastante para Manet levantar a cabeça e olhar ao redor sonolento.

- O que?- Lucy perguntou novamente - Não tem nada de errado com isso.

- Então é por ISSO que você fica na banheira por tanto tempo?- Eu disse com a voz esganiçada.

- Lógico, o que você achou que eu estava fazendo lá?

- Não ISSO -Eu disse - Eu pensei que você... sei lá. TOMASSE BANHO? Ou ficava lendo aquelas livros românticos que você tem.

- Bem, isso também -Lucy disse - Eles me ajudam total, você sabe. Alguns delas são bastante descritivos. Se bem que pensar no Orlando Bloom também ajuda. Enquanto você deixa a água fazer o seu trabalho.O Orlando não funciona para mim. Mas ouvi dizer que funciona para muitas meninas.

Eu não conseguia parar de ficar olhando pra ela.

- É sobre ISSO que vocês ficam falando na mesa dos populares durante o almoço? Quem vocês acham que deveria estar no lugar da ... bem torneira?

- Não na mesa do almoço, sua bobinha - Ela disse entre risos - Quero dizer, tem garotos ali. Garotos não querem saber o que você acha de caras que não sejam eles. Acredite. Mas quando não tem meninos por perto, bem, a gente fala sobre esse tipo de coisa, sim. Eu acho que Tiffany Shore foi uma das primeiras a comentar sobre isso. Ela leu a respeito numa revista. Mas ela usa um chuveirinho.

- AI, MEU DEUS - Eu berrei de novo.

A Lucy parecia surpresa com o meu ataque.

- Bem -Ela disse. - Meninas não são iguais aos meninos, nós não nascemos sabendo como fazer Aquilo. E você não pode deixar por conta do cara. A maioria deles nem pensa se VOCÊ esta aproveitando ou não. É Por isso que a pratica é tão importante. E você também tem que entrar no clima. É por isso que eu sempre costumo pensar naquele cara de O Conde de Monte Cristo...

- Jim Caviezel?- Eu a interrompi, mais horrorizada do que nunca.

- É. Ele é o maior gostoso.

Eu não podia acreditar que eu tava tendo aquela conversa.

Minha incredulidade deve ter aparecido na minha face, porque a Lucy acrescentou:

- Fala sério, Mione. Você não pode ficar achando que o cara vai saber o que fazer para você está ter um orgasmo, você precisa fazer isso sozinha. Pelo menos até você ter a oportunidade de ensinar a ele o que fazer.

Isso tudo era tudo novidade para mim.

- Você teve que ensinar ao Draco? -Eu queria saber, por que eu não podia acreditar que o Draco algum dia permitiria que alguem ensinasse alguma coisa para ele. Nem mesmo Lucy. Quero dizer, ele basicamente acha que sabe tudo.

- Draco- Lucy fez uma cara esquisita de repente. Esquisita como se ela fosse chorar.

Sério, só por causa disso, só porque tinha ouvido o nome dele.

E aí, antes que eu me desse conta, ela enfiou a cara no grosso pelo cinzento e branco do Manet.

- Lucy?- Alarmada eu estendi a mão e toquei o seu ombro - Você ta bem? Você esta... enjoada, ou algo assim?

- Sim, eu estou enjoada- Lucy disse com a cara enfiada no quadril do Manet - Enjoada de ouvir esse nome.

Eu pisquei. Enjoada? Enjoada de ouvir esse nome? Que nome? O nome do Draco?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Eu perguntei preocupada - Entre você e Draco?

Quando as palavras saíram da minha boca eu percebi as quão estúpidas elas eram. Era óbvio que tinha acontecido algo entre ela e o Draco. Será que ele tinha conhecido outra garota? Alguém da faculdade...

Claro que não. Draco era fixado na Lucy, nunca a trairia. Então qual era o problema?

Eu engoli em seco, lembrando o que papai havia dito outra noite na sala. E se mamãe tivesse concordado em fazer as coisas do jeito do papai e proibido Lucy de ver o Draco? E se Lucy estivesse planejando fugir com ele essa noite, na garupa da moto dele igual à Darly Hannah e Aidan Quinn naquele filme: Jovens sem rumo que eu vi no Canal Romance? Ai, Meu Deus, Lucy é ate animadora de torcida igual à personagem que Darly interpretou! E Draco tinha uma jaqueta de couro, que nem o personagem de Aidan!

Mas onde eles viveriam se fugissem juntos? Eles não tinham dinheiro, Lucy nem tinha mas o seu trabalho na Bare Essentials! Eles iam ter que viver...

EM UM BAIRRO POBRE DE TRAILERS.

IGUAL A ARRY E HERMS!

- Lucy, - Eu disse, apertando mais ainda o ombro dela. - você não pode fugir com o Draco. Você não pode viver em um bairro de trailers. Esses lugares são atingidos por furacões o tempo todo.

Lucy ergueu o rosto do pelo do Manet e ficou me observando com seus olhos inchados por causa das lágrimas.

- Fugir com o Draco? Eu não vou fugir com ele. Eu nem estou mais com ele. Mandei uma mensagem instantânea na semana passada dizendo que estava tudo terminado entre nós.

Meu queixo caiu.

- O QUE?

- Você me ouviu- A Lucy finalmente se sentou ereta e eu vi os rastros brilhantes que as lágrimas tinham feito sobre as bochechas dela. Não estava muita surpresa, mais ela continuava bonita, mesmo com pelos de cachorro presos aos rastros de lágrimas.

Realmente, não existe justiça nesse mundo.

- Você terminou com Draco? - Eu senti como se meu cérebro estivesse derretendo – Com uma mensagem instantânea?

- É - Lucy disse limpando a face - E daí?

- Bem, tipo, isso não é... - Como ela não podia saber isso? - Isso não é um pouco... Frio?

- Eu não ligo- Lucy disse com uma fungada - Eu não aguentaria um segundo mais os choramingo patético dele. Ele estava me sufocando. Quero dizer, poxa ele esta na faculdade. Seria de se pensar que ele ia ter mais o que fazer além de vir pra cá o tempo todo para me incomodar.

- Hm... O Draco realmente te ama você sabe, ele não pode fazer nada se fica com saudades. - eu respondi.

- É, mas ele bem que podia fazer alguma coisa a respeito de ser um louco que só quer controlar tudo, não é mesmo? Meu Deus, como é bom não ter mais ele no meu pé. "Eu não posso acreditar que você vai ao jogo em vez de ficar comigo"- ela disse, com uma imitação surpreendentemente do ex- namorado.- Às vezes eu acho que você liga mais pro sua equipe idiota do que pra mim. Como seo fato de eu me divertir com as minhas amigas fosse algum tipo de insulto para ele.

Eu não podia acreditar, Lucy e Draco separado? Realmente separados pelo jeito e não passando só por uma de suas muitas brigas. Podia realmente ter tudo terminado entre dois? Era isso?

-Mas vocês namoravam há anos- Eu disse - Vocês dois foram votados como o casal com maior probabilidade de casamento.

- É - A Lucy disse - Mas isso não aconteceu, certo?

- Mas ele foi seu primeiro - Eu exclamei.

- Meu primeiro o que? -Ela perguntou.

- Acorda -Eu disse - Seu primeiro amor

Lucy fez uma careta

- Nem me fale. Se eu fosse mais escolada, não teria escolhido uma pessoa tão mau- humorada. Nem tão carente. Eu teria escolido alguém como...

Eu olhei pra ela.

- Como quem?

- Ninguém - Ela disse rapidamente - Esquece.

- Não, eu estou falando sério-eu disse - Quem? Você pode me contar, Lucy. Eu quero saber. E eu não vou contar para ninguem.

O Harry, eu pensei. Ela vai dizer Harry. É claro que ela quer um namorado como Harry. O Harry fez apelidos bagaceiras para nós. Ela e o Draco nunca fizeram apelidos bagaceiras um para o outro.

E ela sabe que, quando o Harry me liga, não é pra perguntar se eu tinha saído com outro cara,mas sim porque ele realmente se preocupa em saber se eu estou bem, e quer saber como foi meu dia.

E ela sempre vê como Harry sempre me acompanha até a porta de casa sempre que ele me traz pra casa. E, o.k, às vezes essa é uma das poucas oportunidades que temos para dar uns amassos, o que motiva um pouco o Harry.

Mas tanto faz, Lucy não tinha que saber disso. Draco nunca trouxe Lucy até a porta. Ela quer um namorado como o meu, ela tem que querer.

- Eu estou falando sério-eu disse - Quem? Você pode me contar, Lucy. Eu quero saber. E eu não vou contar para ninguem.

O Harry, eu pensei. Ela vai dizer Harry. É claro que ela quer um namorado como Harry. O Harry fez apelidos bagaceiras para nós. Ela e o Draco nunca fizeram apelidos bagaceiras um para o outro.

E ela sabe que, quando o Harry me liga, não é pra perguntar se eu tinha saído com outro cara,mas sim porque ele realmente se preocupa em saber se eu estou bem, e quer saber como foi meu dia.

E ela sempre vê como Harry sempre me acompanha até a porta de casa sempre que ele me traz pra casa. E, o.k, às vezes essa é uma das poucas oportunidades que temos para dar uns amassos, o que motiva um pouco o Harry.

Mas tanto faz, Lucy não tinha que saber disso. Draco nunca trouxe Lucy até a porta. Ela quer um namorado como o meu, ela tem que querer.

E eu não posso culpar ela, agora que eu estou pesando nisso. Meu Deus, Harry é o namorado perfeito.

Então porque eu estou sendo tão malvada com ele?

- É só que...- Lucy disse num suspiro - É só que... ele é tão inteligente.

Pobre Lucy. Harry era certamente mais inteligente do que Draco. Ninguém pode negar isso. É claro que Draco é um artista talentoso, mas isso não o faz mais inteligente. Eu lembro que ele uma vez ele insistiu que Picasso tinha inventado o fauvismo. É Sério.

- Sim - Eu disse, em um tom solidario - Sim, ele é. Não é mesmo?

- Quero dizer, tem algo realmente atrativo em caras que sabem... bem, tudo!- Lucy progressiu, com voz de quem ia começar a chorar de novo - Draco só PENSA que sabe tudo.

- Sim -Eu disse, pobre Lucy, se Harry pelo menos tivesse um irmão... - Sim, ele era assim não é mesmo?

- Durante todo aquele tempo que ele estava empenhado em ser um rebelde urbano ... Que tipo de rebelde urbano você pode ser se seus pais pagam tudo?

- Verdade.- eu respondi- Muita Verdade.

- O negócio é que Draco só sabia fazer pose -Lucy disse ainda com olhos lacrimejando.

- Sim - Ninguem podia nunca dizer que o Harry faz pose. Ele é sempre, e de maneira muito sólida,ele mesmo e mais ninguém. - Ele era meio posudo, não era?

- Eu não quero ficar com um cara que so sabe fazer pose - Lucy disse - Eu quero algo verdadeiro. Um homem de verdade.

Como o Harry. Você poderia dificilmente culpar ela.

- Você vai encontrar esse cara- Eu garanti a ela - Algum dia...

- Eu já achei-A Lucy respondeu -Ja encontrei esse homem.

O que me fez dizer assim:

- Espera! O que?!

- Eu já encontrei- Ela disse com um soluço - Mas ele n-não me q-quer saber de mim.

Então ela enterrou a cabeça no meu colo com um soluço.

- Espera -Eu fiquei olhando para o monte de seda vermelho-dourado espalhada por cima das minhas coxas, sem entender nada.- Você o achou, ONDE?

- Na e-escola -Lucy choramingou.

E, apesar de de eu saber, lá no fundo, que ela não estava falando do Harry, aquilo me deu certo alívio. Não era pelo meu namorado que ela estava de olho.

- Bem, isso é ótimo Lucy -Eu disse um tanto confusa. - Você ter encontrado alguém tão rapido...

- Você pelo menos está me ouvindo?! - Lucy quis saber, sentando ereta e olhando furiosa pra mim com seus olhos avermelhados.- Eu disse que ele quer saber de mim!

- Não? -Eu olhei pra ela. - Porque, ele ja tem uma namorada?

- Não -Lucy disse balançando a cabeça - Não que eu saiba.

- Bem... Ele é... Digo... Gay? -Por que essa era a única razão que eu podia pensar para um cara não gostar da minha irmã, se ele já não estivesse apaixonado por outra garota, como Harry.

- Não, eu acho que não -Ela disse.

- Bem... Então por que...

- Eu NÃO SEI por que! - Lucy disse - Eu já te DISSE isso. Eu fiz DE TUDO que eu podia pra ele me notar. Eu coloquei minha menor saia quando eu o vi pela última vez ... aquela que Theresa ameaçou por no lixo se eu saísse de casa com ela de novo. Eu gastei duas horas fazendo a minha maquiagem! Até passei lapis de contorno na boca.E o que eu ganhei com isso?!- Estocou o colchão com a unha perfeita do dedo -NADA, ele continua não percebendo que eu existo! Eu perguntei a ele, você sabe, se ele queria ir comigo no cinema esse fim de semana, pra ver o novo filme do Adam Sandler e ele disse… Ele disse… Ele disse QUE ELE TINHA OUTROS PLANOS!

Ela agarrou o travesseiro e enterrou a cabeça nele.

- Bem… - Eu disse confusa - Talvez ele realmente tenha outros planos…

- Ele não tem -Lucy soluçou - Dava pra ver que ele não tinha.

- Bem… Talvez ele não goste do Adam Sandler, muita gente não gosta.

- Não é isso -Lucy disse - Sou eu, ele só não gosta de MIM.

- Lucy -Eu disse -Todo mundo gosta de você, ok? Todo cara que não tem namorada e que não gostam de outras caras gostam de você. Tem que ser alguma outra coisa. Aliás, quem é ele afinal?

Mas Lucy apenas balançou a cabeça e chorou.

- Que diferença isso faz? Que diferença qualquer coisa faz se ele nem sabe que eu existo?

Lucy se atirou na cama chorando compulsivamente. Eu olhei para aquela figura, tentando encontra sentido no que eu tinha ouvido. Minha irmã (a animadora de torcida; a vendedora da Bare Essências; a deusa do cabelo vermelhos; a garota mais popular da Escola Adams) estava apaixonada por um cara que não dava a minima para ela.

Não. Não. Aquilo estava completamente errado. Aquilo não batia.

Fiquei sentada ali, tentando digerir tudo aquilo. E não fazia menor sentido. Que tipo de menino é convidado pela garota mais bonita da escola para ir a um cinema e diz NÃO? Ela havia dito que ele era inteligente… o quão inteligente ele seria se não se apaixonasse pela minha irmã – A não ser que…

De repente, eu engoli em seco, à medida que total horror do que ela estava tentando me dizer ia se instalando.

- Lucy! - Eu guinchei - É o HAROLD?! Você gosta de HAROLD MINSKY?

E a única resposta dela para isso foi chorar ainda mais.

- Oh, Lucy -Eu disse tentando não rir. Eu sei que eu não deveria estar achando a situação engraçada. Afinal de contas, Lucy tinha ficado realmente chateada. Mas minha irmã e Harold Minsky? - Você sabe, Harold provavelmente não esta acostumado a garotas perguntando se ele quer sair com elas o tempo todo. Talvez você sabe, o surpreendeu. E foi por isso que ele disse que tinha outros planos. Quero dizer, talvez ele só disse a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça dele.

Isso fez ela levantar a cabeça e piscar seus olhos lacrimejados.

- Como assim ele não deve estar acostumado a receber convides de meninas? -Ela quis saber - Harold é tão inteligente, garotas devem chamá-lo para sair o tempo todo.

Agora era realmente difícil não rir.

- Hm… Lucy -Eu disse, não acreditando que eu estava tendo que explicar isso para a minha irmã mais velha (a mesma que tinha acabado de me informar formas alternativas de usar o chuveirinho da banheira) - Nem todas as meninas são atraídas por caras como Harold. O que eu quero dizer, é que muitas meninas preferem os garotos por seus… Hm… Corpos e personalidade, não por causa da cabeça.

Lucy me olhou como se aquilo fosse um absurdo. - Do que você esta falando? O corpo do Harold é perfeito. Debaixo daquelas camisetas largas. Eu sei por que ele derramou um pouco de Paella da Theresa em uma delas e teve que tirá-la pra lavar e eu vi como ele ficava so com camisa de baixo.

Uau.O Harold deve ficar puxando ferro ou algo assim no porão da casa dele, por que se ele tinha um corpo perfeito, isso certamente não foi por jogar em algum dos times da Escola Adams.

- É só… - Ela continuou - Quero dizer, eu assisti Hellboy. Eu disse pra ele que eu assisti Hellboy. E nos tivemos, sebe como é, uma conversa a respeito de como deve ser difícil defender os outros contra as forças do mal enquanto você é o príncipe do mal. Depois disso, achei que ele perceberia...

Quando sua voz sumiu,eu perguntei, com toda a suavidade:

- Perceberia o que Lucy?

-Bom, que ele não deveria ME julgar pelo jeito que eu pareço -Ela disse, com os olhos muito azuis e indignados - Quero dizer, eu não posso fazer nada se sou assim, do mesmo jeito que o Hellboy não pode ser diferente do que é ... Eu pareço uma garota popular chata, mais eu não sou. Porque Harold não pode ver isso? POR QUÊ ? A Liz conseguiu enxergar além dos chifres do Hellboy.

Eu nunca tinha ouvido Lucy falar tão passionalmente sobre qualquer coisa. Nem mesmo das animadoras de torcida. Nem mesmo sobre os batons Bonne Bell Lip Smackers. Nem mesmo da nova coleção da Bare Esential's.

Não parecia possível,mas ela parecia estar realmente apaixonada por Harold. Tipo, apaixonada de verdade por aqui me perguntando se o Harold pelo menos tinha idéia do que despertou no sutiã 40 de bojo grande com suporte da minha irmã.

- Talvez -Eu disse cuidadosamente, já que uma animadora de torcida – ou ex-animadora – é uma coisa instável. - Você devesse dar ao Harold o benefício da dúvida. O que eu quero dizer, é que talvez ele tenha visto quem você é de verdade, por baixo das suas... hãn chifres, e simplismente não consegue acreditar que uma pessoa tão chifruda como você... Possa gostar dele.

Isso não soou muito bem, e os olhar arregalado de Lucy me disseram que eu tinha estragado tudo de uma vez.

Então eu disse:

- Olha, talvez você devesse convidá-lo novamente pra sair, e ver o que ele diz a respeito.

- Você acha? -Lucy olhou pra mim através dos seus olhos inchados (mais ainda lindos) - você acha que ele talvez só seja... tímido ou algo assim?

- É possível- Eu disse, mesmo que tímido não fosse a palavra certa para isso. Desligado, talvez. Ou talvez tivesse medo que o convite de Lucy foi só uma piada, para zoar com a cara dele. - Nunca se sabe.

- Por que eu estava pensando que talvez fosse por que... Porque eu sou tão burra.

- LUCY!- Eu olhei pra ela, com o coração cheio de pena. Pena! Pena de Lucy! A menina que sempre teve tudo o que quis. Pelo menos até agora.

Porque a coisa era... Que ela tinha uma boa chance de estar certa. Sobre Harold não gostar dela por ela não ser exatamente a aluna modelo da sala. Sabe, o que os dois tinham em comum? A Lucy so quer saber de manguinhas com corte seco e jeans da Juicy Couture. Enquanto Harold so quer saber sobre... Bem... Megabytes.

- Isso não pode ser verdade- Eu disse, mesmo que uma grande parte de mim achasse o contrario.- Quero dizer, você não é. Você sabe, estudiosa como o Harold. Ma aposto que você sabe um monte de coisas que ele não sabe. Como...

Mas única coisa que eu conseguia lembrar que Lucy talvez soubesse e Harold não, fosse, bom, prevenção à gravidez.

- Eu decorei todo aquele vocabulário estúpido que ele me deu- Ela disse amargamente. - Estuário e substrato. Na esperença que ele percebesse, você sabe, que eu estou tentando. Quero dizer, eu quero ser inteligente como ele. Eu quero. Assim como Hellboy queria ser do bem. Mas Harold mal notou. Ele so falou,tipo: Muito bem. Agora, decore estas outras palavras.

- Oh, Lucy, -Eu disse. - Sabe, você realmente deveria convidar ele para sair de novo. Nunca deve ter lhe ocorrido que você gosta dele... sabe como é. Do jeito que você gosta. Ele deve achar que você só gosta dele como amiga.- Eu disse em tom de esperança.

A Lucy olhou sem enxergar para o meu pôster gigante da Gwen em seu vestido de casamento (pego do Us Weekly e ampliado na copiadora da casa branca) e suspirou.

-Bem, está certo. Eu acho que eu poderia convidá-lo Deus.

-Meu Deus, o que?

- Bem, quero dizer...-Lucy pareceu pensativa. - Agora eu sei o que a maioria das garotas da escola deve sentir.

- Que garotas?

-As que convidam os garotos para sair -Ela disse. - E os garotos sempre dizem não. Eu não tinha idéia de que era assim.

- Rejeição? -Tentei não fazer cara de tão interessada.- É, isso é realmente um saco.

- Nem me diga.- Ela olhou para o relógio. - Deus, eu tenho que estudar mais 10 páginas de vocabulário antes de pensar em dormir. E obrigada pela conversa de incentivo, mas preciso cair fora.

Eu a parei na entrada da porta.

- Lucy!-

Ela parou e olho por cima do seu ombro, sua face impossivelmente bonita, no meio de lágrimas e pelos de Manet que ela ainda não tinha limpado.

- O que é?

- Eu estou contente que você tenha terminado com Draco, você merece algo melhor. Apesar de ele ter sido, sabe como é. O seu primeiro.

- Meu primeiro -Lucy disse - Mas espero que não tenha sido o último.

-Ele não vai ser- Eu disse - E Lucy?

- Mmm?-Ela disse

- Você sabia- Eu adicionei delicada -que o cara que fez o Conde de Monte Cristo fez Jesus naquele filme que Mel Gibson dirigiu?

E finalmente foi a vez da Lucy parecer chocada

- Ele não fez!

- Hm, sim ele fez. Então, de certo modo, todo esse tempo que você estava na banheira, você ficou...

- NÃO DIGA ISSO!- A Lucy exclamou, e depois correu para seu quarto.

E tambem não posso dizer que a culpei por isso,de verdade. Por ter batido a porta tão forte atrás dela.

* * *

Nota: Oi gente, olha eu aqui de novo, ainda tem alguem aíi ? Mas ate que não demorou muito né? Espero que vocês tenham gostado e até a proxima. Beijoss !


	17. 10 razoes do porque é

**10 motivos pelos quais é uma droga ser irmã da garota mais popular da escola. **

**10. **Quando o telefone toca nunca, nunquinha, é pra você.

**09. **Idem a campainha.

**08. **A porta da geladeira está completamente coberta de recortes de jornais que ela aparece.A única coisa sobre você lá, é um cartão-postal do dentista, lembrando que está na hora da sua consulta de seis meses.

**07. **Ela nunca, nunquinha para de falar no telefone tempo suficiente para você fazer uma ligação.

**06. **Todo mundo espera que você faça parte do time de líderes de torcida também, e quando você não faz, eles agem como se houvesse alguma coisa errada com você.

**05. **Ela sempre faz tudo primeiro, seja sair com um garoto, dirigir, ver um filme proibido para menos de 17, passar as férias de inverno esquiando em Aspen com uma amiga e os pais dela, qualquer coisa, a Lucy já fez,antes de mim, e provavelmente melhor.

**04. **Quando as pessoas nos comparam a personagens de filmes de John Hughes, Lucy sempre é Molly Ringwald, e eu sempre tenho que ser Eric Stoltz. Que nem mesmo é uma garota.

**03. **Não há nada mais desmoralizante para uma pessoa contrária ao sistema como eu, do que ter que ouvir a alegre voz da sua irmã dando avisos toda manhã,na semana da torcida escolar,na sala de estudo.

**02. **Ela é eleita a rainha do Baile. Eu sou eleita para monitora de lixo da aula de arte.

**E a razão número um pela qual é uma droga ser irmã da garota mais popular da escola é: **

**01. **Eu não consigo nem odiá-la. Porque a verdade é, que ela é meio que o maximo.


	18. Conversas

Então eu liguei pra ele.

Eu não sei por que, de verdade. Bem, ok. Eu acho que sei sim o porquê.

E não foi so por causa que a Lucy terminou com o Draco, nem porque eu percebi quão ótimo o Harry é, em comparação com o ex fracassado dela. Quero dizer, eu sempre soube que o Harry é ótimo.

E não foi por causa do discursso passional dela sobre Hellboy que eu tomei mais consciência de que o amor que eu e Harry compartilhamos (como o amor que Hellboy e Liz têm um pelo outro) é uma coisa preciosa daquele tipo que so acontece 'uma-vez-na-vida', e tudo mais.

Não, a verdade foi que eu aceitei o conselho da Lucy. Sobre a coisa da banheira.

E funcionou totalmente.

Quero dizer, de um modo funcionou.

E, de repente, a idéia de passar o final de semana do dia de Ação de Graças com o Harry começou a ficar bem mais, hm... Interessante.

Não que eu estivesse pronta para dizer sim, nem nada. Para o convite dele, quero dizer. Eu ainda estava surtando totalmente com a coisa toda. Mas eu estava definitivamente mais... Interessada do que antes.

O único problema foi que o Harry, quando eu finalmente consegui falar com ele mais tarde naquela noite, não pareceu mais tão... Interessado.

Mesmo quando eu expliquei a ele que o problema não era ele. Era eu.

-É serio - Eu disse. - Eu quero... Quero... - Eu não sabia como deixar claro o que eu queria. Transar com você? Ou sera que eu deveria usar o vernáculo(uma palavra que significa "linguagem caractéristica de um grupo ou pessoa particular) e dizer: jogar ludo com você?

Eu descobri que eu não poderia dizer isso, de qualquer forma, e terminei dizendo:

- ... Passar o dia de Ação de Graças com você, Harry. Honestamente, eu quero. Mas fico pensano que as pessoas poderiam dizer. Se elas descobrissem, quero dizer.

- Mione - Harry disse, com uma voz que eu poderia descrever como 'longo-sofrimento'. Só que ... Por que ele estava sofrendo? Garotos fazem isso tão facilmente. - Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está falando. -E isso foi uma atitude completamente masculina da parte dele.

-É só que as coisas simplismente são muito diferentes quando você é menina -Eu expliquei. Ou tentei explicar. - Você entende o que estou dizendo?

-Sinceramente,- Harry disse, na mesma voz não-interessada que ele estava usando desde que atendeu ao telefone, -Eu não entendi uma única palavra que você me disse toda a semana.

Deus. Eu realmente havia ferido os sentimentos dele. Eu definitivamente tinha que fazer alguma coisa para me desculpar.

-Falando serio Harry - Eu disse, - é só uma coisa com a qual eu tenho que trabalhar comigo mesma. Não tem nada a ver com você, realmente. É, tipo...

Eu tentava pensar em como eu poderia explicar, de maneira que ele entendesse.

E, de repente, vindo de algum lugar, Deb Mullins apareceu na minha mente. Debra Mullins, na sua minissaia minúscula de dança, e seus grandes olhos azuis, enchidos de mágoa, depois do último ataque da Gina Wesley.

-É tipo, tem uma garota na minha escola, e existe um rumor que ela Fez Aquilo -ninguém nem mesmo tem certeza- e as pessoas a chamam de todos os tipos de coisa na cara dela, - Eu disse. - É horrível, eu me sinto tão mal por ela.

- Hum- Harry disse. -Okay.

-Quero dizer, e na sua escola? O mesmo tipo de coisa deve acontecer.

-Hum, -Harry disse. -Eu não sei. Quero dizer. Eu acho...

-Você acha? - Minha voz falhou, eu estava tão chocada.

-Eu não sei, -David disse. -Quero dizer, eu nunca reparei em nada disso.

Ai, meu Deus. Eu não podia acreditar que era tão diferente na Horizon. Mas aparentemente, era.

Horizon deve ser como o paraiso do ensino particular, enquanto a Escola Adam é... Bem, o inferno.

-E a Caminho Certo?-Eu reclamei.

-Caminho certo? Aquele grupo estúpido que a sua amiga Gina Wesley participa?

-É, -Eu disse, não me dando ao trabalho de mencionar que Gina Wesley não é exatamente minha amiga, uma vez que ele já sabe disse. Pelo menos, ele já deveria saber, depois das inúmeras vezes que eu reclamei dela pra ele. -Porque essas coisas se espalha, Harry -Como eu posso fazê-lo entender? -Não importa quão discreta as pessoas são sobre isso, em algum momento, sempre espalha. E então, eles começam a atacar você. Gina e os participantes da Caminho Certo, digo. Ao menos que você seja da 'elite'- tipo a Lucy. Mas eu não sou da elite, Harry. Claro, eu salvei o seu pai e apareci na TV, e tudo mais, mas eu quase nem sou um membro da turminha popular. Ou qualquer turminha, na verdade. E eu simplesmente sei que eles vão começar a me atacar.

-Quem vai?- Harry perguntou.

Ai, meu Deus. Eu realmente pensava que a minha cabeça ia explodir.

- A CAMINHO CERTO,- Eu disse, com os dentes cerrados.

-Mas por que você liga pro que esse pessoal da Caminho Certo diz?- Harry quis saber. -Você nem mesmo gosta deles.

-Bem,-Eu disse. - não. Mas...

-Quem são eles pra ficar julgando os outros? - Harry quis saber. -Eles são os melhores e mais brilhantes da escola?

-Bem, -Eu disse, -não, eles não são, necessariamente. Mas...

-Eu não achava que fossem-Ele disse. -Porque se eles fossem realmente tão espertos, eles saberiam que esses programas de abstinência e todo o resto... Ha muitos estudos que mostram que eles não funcionam.

Eu pensei que não tivesse ouvido direito.

-Espera... o que?

-Não funciona,- Harry repetiu. - Lembra daquele movimento Just Say No, que falava pra pessoas simplismente dizerem não? Jovens que ingressaram nos programas do 'Simplesmente Diga Não' na escola, tem simplesmente as mesmas probrabilidades de experimentar alcool e drogas quanto aqueles que não passaram, porque esses programas usam técnicas ridiculas de medo quen nenhum jovem com cabeça no lugar dizer, qualquer idiota sabe que você não vai se transformar em um sem-teto viciado em cocaína so por que fumou maconha uma vez.

-Certo, -Eu disse. Porque, ãhn, se isso fosse verdade, todas as estrelas de Hollywood seriam sem-tetos viciados em cocaína. Eu ouvi o que acontece nas estréias desses filmes.

-Todos esses programas so fazem as pessoas terem vontande de experimentar todas aquelas coisas paara as quais deveriam dizer não, e acredite: mais da metade terminam experimentando sem o menor preparo para lidar com a situação- Harry disse- como os casais que se comprometeram a não fazer sexo. A única coisa que acontece é que eles acabam fazendo de qualquer jeito, só que eles não usam proteção, porque eles não têm nenhuma a mão, já que tudo que eles planejavam eram dizer não. Viu? Não funciona.

Eu quase deixei o telefone cair.

-Isso é... Isso é verdade?

-O que, você acha que os Centros para Controle de Doença, inventou isso? Porque foi essa instituição que fez o estudo. Então, onde esses participantes do 'Caminho Certo' querem chegar, agindo como se fosse dona da verdade, eu não sei.

-Eu também não sei,-Eu disse, surpresa com essae pedaço de informação

-Então...- Harry limpou sua garganta. -Estamos bem agora?

-Totalmente,-Eu disse, feliz. Mal podendo esperar a próxima vez que Gina começasse a atacar Deb! Eu definitivamente traria a tona aquela coisa do CCD.

-E você já teve uma chance para perguntar para seus pais sobre o dia de Ação de Graças?- Harry quis saber.

Sim! E eles disseram que sim!

Isso era o que eu queria dizer. Bem, o que uma parte de mim queria que eu dissesse. Mas a outra parte de mim -a maior parte de mim- estava toda, NÃO! Okay? Não, eu não tive. Essa é uma grande decisão e mesmo que eu esteja indo lentamente sobre isso, eu ainda preciso de tempo. É verdade que eu estou profundamente apaixonada por você, e eu estou totalmente ciente de que você é meu único amor verdadeiro, mas eu só tenho 16 anos e eu ainda tenho figuras de filmes em cima da minha cômoda e eu não estou totalmente certa que eu já estou pronta para jogá-las fora...

-Ãhn, não, eu esqueci,-Eu disse.

Ei, eu manti meus dedos cruzados enquanto eu dizia isso.

-Ah,-Harry disse, soando um tanto desapontado. Tipo, não tão desapontado quanto eu pensei que ele estaria. -Okay. Bem, me avise. Porque minha mãe quer saber qual vai ser o tamanho do peru que ela vai fazer vai ter que encomendar.

Uau. Era algum tipo de código para eu preciso saber quantas camisinhas comprar? Eu pensei em dizer a ele que ele não precisava se preocupar com essa parte. Mas então, minha chamada de espera começou a apitar.

-Tenho outra ligação -Eu disse, meio que assustada porque era tão tarde da noite. Quero dizer, a única outra pessoa que sempre me liga no celular é Luna, e os pais dela a fazem ir pra cama as onze em noites de aula.

-Okay- Harry disse. -Eu vejo você amanhã, de qualquer jeito.

Isso meio que me surpreendeu.

-Amanhã? -Amanhã era o dia da assembleia do programa Retorno à Família na MTV. -Você vai? Com o seu pai?

-Bem,vou- Harry disse. -Mas nós também temos aula de desenho vivo. Lembra?

Terry! Como eu pude esquecer do Terry peladão?

-Certo -eu disse. -É. Ok, vejo você, então.

Então eu transferi pra outra linha.

-Alô?

-Mione? -Dauntra gritou meu nome. Pelo barulho nos fundos, parecia que ela estava ligando de uma boate noturna. Onde um assassinato estava sendo cometido.

O que, conhecendo Dauntra, não estava realmente fora do possível.

-Dauntra? -Eu não estava certa de que ela podia me ouvir. Onde ela estava? Então, um terrível pensamento veio em minha mente. -Ai, meu Deus, você ainda está na prisão?

-Não,-Dauntra disse com um riso. -Eu estou na casa de um amigo. Olha, eu só queria ligar e agradecer. Por cobrir o meu turno na outra noite. Eu totalmente devo a você!

-Ah, -Eu disse. -Sem problemas. Eu espero que você, ahn, não tenha tido muitas dificultades na cadeia.

-Você está brincando?- Dauntra disse. -Foi ÓTIMO. Eu disse a eles para manterem meu beliche aquecido para mim, já que eu espero estar de volta realmente breve. Mas, não se preocupe, eu estarei de volta a tempo para o meu turno na Sexta. Ah, certo, você vai para a casa da sua avó na Ação de Graças. Você estará de volta para o seu turno na Sexta?

-Hum,-Eu disse. -ainda não sei bem. Talvez eu não vá. Para a casa da minha avó, quero dizer.

Eu pensei, uma vez, em perguntar para Dauntra sobre o que ela faria no meu lugar... Sobre ir para o Camp Harry, quero dizer. Mas a coisa era, que eu tinha uma leve idéia. Sobre o que Dauntra faria, quero dizer. Dauntra simplesmente Faria Aquilo.

-Eu ainda não decidi, -Foi o que eu me conformei em dizer.

-Bem, não vai ser o mesmo sem você -Dauntra disse, no mesmo momento em que alguém lá atrás, aonde quer que ela estivesse, soltou um grito agudo e disse "Kevin! Não!"

-Ãhn -Eu disse. -Está tudo bem aí?

-Ah, claro,-Dauntra disse com um riso amarelo. -Kevin só pisou na pizza. De novo.

Eu nem me incomodei de perguntar o que a pizza estava fazendo no chão. Eu pareço uma grande idiota quando eu falo com Dauntra.

-Então, escuta,- Dauntra disse. -Eu estava pensando. Nós poderíamos fazer um protesto no trabalho. Protestar sobre o Stan revistar as nossas mochilas.

-Hum,-Eu disse. -Eu não sei.

-Vamos lá! Vai ser divertido!

-Eu não tenho certeza de que um protesto é a forma mais eficaz de mostrar nosso ponto de vista -Eu disse. Eu odeio ser aquela a estourar a bolha dela, especialmente porque, em muitos aspectos, eu queria ser ela. Quero dizer, Dauntra simplesmente não liga sobre o que qualquer pessoa diz sobre ela. Eu queria ser desse jeito. -A coisa é que, nós podemos ser... Você sabe. Demitidos.

-Deus, -Ela disse. -Você está certa, provavelmente. Droga. Ah, bem. Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa.

-Okay,-Eu disse. -Bem, vejo você depois.

-É, vejo você amanhã à noite,-Dauntra disse.

E desligou, exatamente quando alguém gritou "Kev-IN!" O que é meio que engraçado. Quero dizer, o que ela disse. Vejo você amanhã à noite. Porque amanhã eu não vou trabalhar. Eu tenho a assembleia na MTV.


	19. 10 razões do porque ser um maximo

Os 10 motivos pelos quais é o máximo ser uma adolescente nos EUA (ao invés de outro lugar):

10.É improvável você acabar sendo uma das 250 milhões de crianças do mundo entre 4 e 14 anos que trabalhe em um trabalho de período integral (ao menos que você tenha uns pais iguais os meus. A única razão que eles não estão me fazendo trabalhar 40 horas por semana, ao invés de seis, é porque é contra a lei. Obrigada, Deus).

09. Trezentas mil crianças por ano são forçadas a servir como soldados em combates armados, pelos seus governos ou insurgentes rebeldes. Com armas e tudo mais (embora, seriamente, que governo daria uma arma a minha irmã Lucy? Ela provavelmente usaria o cano para alisar o cabelo).

08.Castigo corporal foi abolido daqui há muitos anos atrás, mas em muitos países hoje em dia, ainda é considerado perfeimante aceitável que os professores deêm chibatadas nas crianças por atraso ou por darem as respostas erradas (embora isso diminuiria bastante o nível de bobagem na Escola Adams, e nós poderiamos, de verdade, aprender algo para variar).

07. Cento e trinta milhões de crianças em países em desenvolvimento não estão na escola primária. A grande maioria deles são meninas (e, por mais que eu odeie a escola, eu sei que é necessária. Quero dizer, então eu posso, tipo, conseguir um emprego melhor do que na Videolocadora Potomac. Porque $6.75 por hora NÃO é grande coisa).

algumas partes do Oriente Médio e da Índia, se você é uma menina que é pega paquerando com alguém que você encontrou no shopping ou coisa assim, seus parentes homens podem te assassinar e nem sofrerem nada, uma vez que você desgraçou a família deles (o que basicamente significa que a Lucy não teria vivido tempo suficiente se ela morasse na Arábia Saudita ou em um lugar assim).

05.Exemplos de meninas pequenas, de até 7 anos, são forçadas a se casarem na África, onde 82 milhões de meninas terminarão casadas antes dos 18, gostando deles ou não, e a maioria não gosta. (nos Estados Unidos, isto acontece só em Utah. E talvez em partes, tipo, das montanhas dos Appalaches)

04.Mundialmente, é estimado que 12 milhões de crianças abaixo da idade de cinco, morrem todo ano, a maioria de causa facilmentes preveníveis. Cerca de 160 milhões de crianças sofrem de subnutrição (e não é porque elas só comem tortinhas doces o dia todo, como eu faria se me deixassem fazer isso).

Cingapura, você tem que pegar uma licença especial para mascar chiclete em público. Se você não tiver a licença, e eles te pegarem mascando, você pode ser chibateado publicamente (embora se as pessoas aqui nos Estados Unidos tivessem que adquirir uma licença para mascar chiclete, tudo seria muito mais limpo, até mesmo o metrô).

02. Para combater muitos destes abusos de direitos, a Oganização das Nações Unidads adotou a Convenção sobre os Direitos da Criança, um tratado que busca cuidar dos direitos humanos especificos das crianças e fixar padrões mínimos para a proteção dos direitos delas. Há só dois países que mantêm o comportamento do tratado. Um é a Somália.

O outro é o Estados Unidos.

Por quê? Porque há uma cláusula no tratado que sugere que as meninas vítimas de crimes da guerra devem receber aconselhamento sobre o controle de natalidade, e o direito religioso nos Estados Unidos não gosta disso.

E o motivo número um pelo qual é o máximo ser uma adolescente nos EUA é:

01. Porque este ainda é um dos poucos lugares na Terra onde você pode mencionar o quanto coisas como as de cima são um saco e não ir para a cadeia por isso.

Ao menos que você seja Dauntra, quero dizer, e mencione o fato fingindo-se de morta no meio da rua.


	20. Aula de desenho

Harry chegou ao estúdio antes de mim. Quando eu entrei, ele já estava sentado com uma perna de cada lado do banquinho,arrumando seus pincéis a sua frente.

No minuto que eu o vi, meu coração fez aquela coisa que ele faz sempre que Harry entra em algum lugar. Aquilo que Rebecca chama de _frisson. _

E foi ficando cada vez maior quando Harry me viu lá em pé, e me olhou fixamente enquanto sorria.

-Hey Herm -Ele disse -Faz um tempão que a gente não se vê.

E foi como se tivesse uma corda invisível entre nós eu de repente me senti puxada em sua direção, até estar com os braços em volta da cabeça dele, segurando seu rosto apertado contra a minha barriga, ja que eu não tinha dado tempo dele se levantar e me abraçar de forma adequada.

- Bem- Harry disse com a voz abafada, já que sua cara ainda estava enfiada na frente da minha camisa. -É bom te ver também.

-Desculpe -Eu disse, soltando a cabeça dele (relutante) e me acomedei no banco ao lado dele -Eu só... Eu realmente senti sua falta. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto até agora pouco, quando eu te vi.

-Bem, fico muito contente com isso -Harry disse -Eu acho -então ele se aproximou e disse -Eu também senti a sua falta- E me beijou.

Por muito tempo. Tanto tempo que a gente nem percebeu que a sala estava começando a encher com outras pessoas, até Susan Boone limpar a garganta um pouco mais alto que o normal. Aí nos afastamos,cheios de culpa, e vimos que Terry já estava ficando à vontande, desta vez em uma pose mais deitada, sobre a cadeira reclinavel de cetim que Susan havia colocado na plataforma elevada.

O Terry deu uma piscadinha para mim (eu acho que foi por causa da conversa íntima que eu e ele tivemos aula passada) enquanto a Susan ajeitava a cadeira embaixo dele.

E eu pisquei de volta, porque, bem, o que mais eu deveria fazer quando um cara pelado pisca pra você?

Além do mais, até parece que eu continuava chocada, de ver um cara pelado.

Pelo menos, eu não achei que continuasse. Tipo, eu não sentia chocada.

Mas eu acho que devo ter parecido chocada,porque cerca de uma hora e meia depois que a aula começou, Susan veio me perguntar, discretamente, se estava tudo bem.

Eu ergui meus olhos pra ela, me sentindo meio tonta, do jeito que eu sempre faço quando eu estou desenhando e alguém me interrompe.

-Está tudo bem -Eu disse -Por quê?

E foi ai que eu me liguei. Meu deus! E se Susan não estivesse falando sobre o que havia acontecido na aula passada, quando fiquei apavorada com o Terry e tudo mais? E se ela tivesse falando de outra coisa ...tipo, de como eu estava pensando em transar com o Harry? Ela é artista e tudo mais, e muito mais perceptiva do que, digamos, minha mãe e meu pai, de modo que talvez, ela tenha percebido. E se fosse isso que ela queria saber quando perguntou se estava tudo bem?

E se for, o que eu devo dizer?

-Bem, eu só estou um pouco preocupada -Susan disse, olhando para a minha prancheta de desenho. -Você parece estar tão concentrada para desenhar a figura, que você esta ignorando tudo ao redor.

Piscando os olhos, eu olhei para onde ela estava apontando. Eu tinha desenhado um desenho realmente realístico, de Terry e toda a sua gloria nua.

Mas também era verdade que ele estava pendurado lá, basicamente no espaço sideral.

-Desenhar é como construir uma casa, Mione. Você não pode começar pendurando as cortinas, você tem que construir uma base primeiro- Tirando meu pincel da minha mão, Susan desenhou um fundo para a figura que eu tinha desenhado.

- Depois, o piso- Ela disse, esboçando o banco embaixo de Terry. De repente ele não estava mais flutuando no espaço.

-Você tem que construir a sua casa de baixo para cima, começando com as partes mais chatas... O encanamento e a fiação. Você vê aonde eu quero chegar? Quando você chega e desenha todos esses detalhes– ela apontou para o retrato de Terry –Você está decorando antes de construir a casa. Você tem que parar de se concentrar só nas partes.-Ela adicionou -E começar a ver a imagem como um todo.

Susan, eu percebi, estava certa. Eu estava tão concentrada em conseguir desenhar perfeitamente a cara de Terry, que eu esqueci dos três quartos restantes da pagina. Então agora era um pedação de papel com uma cabecinha desenhada.

-Eu entendi -Eu disse -Desculpe, eu acho. Eu só... Você sabe, me deixei levar.

Susan suspirou.

-Eu espero que eu não tenha cometido um erro -ela disse baixinho -Deixando você e Harry terem essa aula. O que eu quero disser, é que talvez vocês não estejam prontos.

Lancei um olhar penetrante para ela.

-Nós estamos prontos -Eu me apressei em dizer- Eu digo, eu estou... E Harry também. Nós dois estamos.

-Eu espero que sim -Susan disse com um ar ligeiramente preocupado. Ela colocou a mão no meu ombro e se endireitou, então saiu andando. -Eu realmente espero.

Não estava preparada? Não estava preparada para desenho vivo? Até parece! Eu trabalhei furiosamente nos últimos 15 minutos de aula, adicionando Terry a um fundo, concentrada em desenhar o todo, e não as partes. Eu ia mostrar para Susan quem não estava pronta! Veja se eu não estava!

Mas não foi tempo o bastante para realmente fazer o que eu queria, e no final, quando veio a hora de criticar o desenho de todo mundo. Susan só balançou a cabeça para o meu, apoiado no parapeito da janela.

-Você fez um desenho realmente realista de Terry -Ela disse com a voz firme. -Mas ele continua pendurado no ar.

Eu não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando. O que ela queria dizer? Que eu não estava pronta? Quem se importam com a idiotice do fundo? Por acaso a coisa mais importante não era a figura central do desenho?

Terry parecia pensar assim.

Ele virou e disse -Hey, você vai ficar com isso? e apontou para o meu desenho dele mesmo.

-Hum -Eu disse. Eu não estava realmente segura do que responder. A verdade era que eu não tinha pensado em ficar com ele, eu ia jogar fora. Mas eu hesitei em admitir isso, por que isso seria como dizer que o retrato de Terry não merecia ser emoldurado e pendurado sobre a lareira – como se ele não fosse atrativo o bastante, ou algo. E mesmo que eu achasse que ele tivesse um trabalho realmente estranho, eu não queria ofender ele. - Por quê?- Eu perguntei. Essa é sempre uma boa resposta para qualquer ocasião.

-Por que se você não for guardar, eu o quero -Terry disse.

Eu estava comovida. Mais que comovida. Eu estava lisonjeada. Ele gostou do meu retrato dele! Apesar de não estar integrado a nenhum fundo!

-Ah, claro! -Eu entreguei o desenho pra ele. - Aqui esta.

-Bacana... -Terry disse. Então observando que faltava a assinatura do artista ele disse. -Você podia assinar pra mim?

-Claro -Eu disse e assinei, devolvendo o papel pra ele.

-Bacana-Terry disse de novo, olhando para minha assinatura -Agora eu tenho um desenho da menina que salvou o presidente.

Percebi que era isso que ele queria: meu autógrafo em um retrato dele, pelado. Não que ele tivesse gostado especialmente do meu retrato.

Mas Hey! Eu acho que isso é melhor do que nada.

- Então- Harry disse, vindo por trás de mim, no tanque, onde eu estava lavando o carvão das mãos -Você está pronta?

Eu tenho que admitir, eu me assustei. Não porque ele veio por trás de mansinho, mas por causa da pergunta.

-Eu ainda não tive a chance de perguntar a eles.-Eu deixei escapar, virando para encara ele.- Eu realmente sinto muito, Harry. As coisas têm sido tão loucas lá em casa com Lucy e as aulas particulares dela ...

Harry me encarou como se houvesse chifres na minha cabeça, que nem Hellboy.

-Eu estou falando da assembleia na sua escola -Ele disse -Meu pai disse que a gente ia dar uma carona pra você.

-Oh -Eu ri um pouco nervosa. -Isso! Certo! Não, porque eu deveria estar nervosa?

-Razão nenhuma - Harry disse, com um brilho em seus olhos verdes. -Sabe, é só a MTV. Milhões de pessoas estarão assistindo. Só isso.

A coisa era, é que eu tinha tantas outras coisas pra me preocupar, que eu não tive tempo de pensar sobre isso. O que eu ia dizer durante a assembleia, e tudo mais. Aliás, eu tinha lido o texto que o secretário de imprensa me deu, e tinha até lido algumas coisinhas por conta própria, mas...

A verdade era, eu estava mais nervosa sobre o que eu ia fazer com a situação do Camp Harry do que com a TV.

-Ah... -Eu disse -Vai dar certo, sempre dá.

O que é verdade. Aparecer na TV com o pai de Harry sempre deu certo, no passado. Não que eu tivesse aparecido muitas vezes ... nós nunca formamos uma dupla para aquele programa de perguntas Crossfire, nem nada. Mas estou falando,tipo, dos discursos na ONU, ou em um outro evento beneficente que acabou passando no canal do governo, o C-pan.

E isso sempre acaba bem. Eu não podia ver por que hoje seria diferente.

Até que eu e Harry chegarmos à frente da Escola Adams e eu ver os protestantes.

Foi ai que eu percebi que a assembleia ia ser muito, muito diferente do que falar para um monte de magnatas do petróleo em um salão de hotel. Porque ricos magnatas do petróleo não têm que ser contidos por dezenas de policias,enquanto tentam atacar o carro dentro do qual estão você e o seu namorado.

Nem metem na sua cara uns cartazes enormes que dizem: TIRE SEU NARIZ DA MINHA MEIAS-CALÇA (eu juro que tava escrito isso).

Ou acusam você de trair sua geração quando você tenta sair do carro, escoltada por agentes do serviço secreto e policias.

Ou tentam bater em você com um pedaço de sanduíche de peru velho quando você esta entrando na sua escola, que por um acaso, havia se tornando uma zona de batalha – eles contra você.

Mas como sempre foi assim na escola Adams (eles contra mim) não fiquei tão abalada.

Tirando o fato de que eu tenho bastante certeza de ter avistado, no meio daquela horda de manifestantes aos berros, eu avistei uma garota com cabelos Ébano da Meia-Noite e Rosa Flamingo.


	21. 10 razões por

Os dez motivos do porque é um saco aparecer na Tv:

você é convidada de um programa de entrevistas ou de um noticiario, a pessoa que entrevista você tem um cartão dizendo pra ele o que dizer. Você não tem. Você só está lá, por si mesma. E se ele perguntar algo que você não sabe responder, azar seu.

você mesma no monitor. Sim, a sua cabeça fica grande desse jeito aos olhos de todo mundo.

cinco minutos antes de você ir ao ar. Você está lá sentada tão nervosa que dá vontande de vomitar,enquanto todo mundo fica correndo ao seu redor,se divertindo. Porque não são que vão aparecer na TV. Então por que eles teriam que se importar?

07.A pessoa que cuida da maquiagem e cabelo. Não interessa o que você disser, ela/ele vai vir com um visual para você que não se assemelha de jeito nenhum com você na vida real, e isso vai fazer com que mais tarde sua avó ligue perguntando por que você estava parecida com a Paris Hilton.

06.O apresentador vai ignorar você, exceto quando a câmera estiver ligada, e ai ele/ela tentara fazer com que vocês se parecem melhores amigos. As coisas simplismente são assim

05. Por mais que tenham lhe dito que não, a comida do serviço de bufê na sala verde se compõe sempre daquilo você odeia. No meu caso, tomates.

04. Você nunca vai ter seu próprio camarim, e sim vai ter que dividir o banheiro feminino com duas finalistas do concurso de confecção de colchas da Pensilvânia, que manterão você nervosa até você queira berrar.

, alguém no estúdio vai fazer você dar alô para sua sobrinha no telefone, por que você é a garota que salvou o presidente, e a sobrinha do cara é uma grande fã sua.

02.E quando você pega o telefone, a sombrinha do cara não faz a mínima idéia de quem você é.

E a primeira razão do por que é um saco aparecer na Tv.

01**. **Quando a câmera desliga, você instantaneamente se lembra de tudo que acabou de sair da sua boca.

E fica com vontande de morrer.

Nota: Oiiii, eu aqui de novo, eu tinha dado um tempo nessa fanfic, por causa das outras e eu postei uns dois capitulo, sem nem agradecer pelas reviwes, então agora muito obrigada, espero que vocês continuem gostanto e mandem suas opiniões ok ? Beijos e ate a proxima.


	22. A assembleia

-Eu estou tão animada- Gina ficava falando.

Ela nem precisava ficar falando isso. Dava para ver que ela estava animada só pelo jeito que ela ficava pulando pra cima e pra baixo e apertando o meu braço.

Eu acho que eu deveria estar animada també dizer, o presidente dos Estados Unidos vai fazer um discurso sobre os jovens da América na minha própria escola.

Mas como eu basicamente odeio o meu colégio, estava dificil esboçar qualquer tipo de entusiasmo sobre o fato que a Escola Adams vai ter seus 15 minutos de fama... Bem, 40 minutos, na verdade, se você contar os comerciais.

Além do mais, hava

ia o pequeno fato de que na frente do colégio estão milhares de pessoa que não são totalmente de acordo com sobre o que vamos falar...

Mas a convicção da Gina de que sua amada instituição de ensino estava prestes a receber a atenção de que tanto merecia não era o que a estava deixando assim tão animada. Não, ela estava praticamente delirante de alegria devido ao fato de que ela conheceria o presidente.

... Isso sem mencionar Random Alvarez, o VJ mais gostoso do momento

-Ali está ele - Ela ficava dizendo, saltando do meu lado. - Olha ele!Como é elegante.

Ocasionalmente, ela dizia:

-Ele é tão gostoso. - So por isso dava para saber de quem ela estava falando. Elegante era o presidente. Gostoso o Random Alvarez. Os dois estavam na seção de cabelo e maquiagem, se preparando para o show.

-Esta armado demais -Random ficava dizendo para o estilista que estava tentando deixar ele pronto para ir ao ar. - Está muito levantando.

-É assim que tem que ser- o cabelereiro ficava dizendo para ele, enquanto os dois examinavam o reflexo no espelho de mão grande. -É como o que todos os adolescentes estão usando.

Random olhou para mim e disse.

- Ela não.

O cabelereiro olho de relance para mim. Eu vi quando ele se sobressaltou como se um tivesse sido picado ou algo assim. Depois ele disse, para o Random:

-É, bem, ela tem um estilo próprio.

Muito legal! Quero dizer, meu cabelo não está tão ruim.

Ou está?

O presidente com certeza não pareceu muito animado ao me ver. Ele deu uma olhada na minha cabeça, meio que estremeceu e disse assim:

-Isso é permanente?

-Semi -Eu disse.

-Percebo -Ele disse. -E você supostamente quer ficar parecida com...

_Não pergunto se eu quero ficar parecida com a Ashlee Simpson_, eu sussurrei ferozmente. Eu só fiz isso na minha mente.

-... um punk?- O presidente terminou.

-Não - Eu disse surpresa. Quero dizer, como ele poderia pensar que eu parecia punk? Eu estava usando jeans isso é verdade. Mais eu estava usando minha blusa de ginástica da Nike. Punks roqueiros não usam produtos da Nike. -Eu só quero ser eu.

Mas o pai do Harry evidentemente viu que era melhor não perguntar o que queria perguntar, porque só olhou para o céu e se voltou para a maquiadora que estava passando base no seu nariz. Ele nem voltou a olhor para mim.

E isso só mostra que você não consegue agradar a todo mundo ao mesmo tempo.

Mas da sim para agradar a algumas pessoas em alguns momentos.

-Eu não posso acreditar que conheci você - A cabelereira designida para mim ia dizendo, tentando disfarçar o brilho da minha testa. É muito difícil manter-se sem suar quando você está prestes a aparecer na TV. - Você é como um dos meus ídolos. Eu amei o jeito que você salvou o presidente. Foi fantástico!

-Obrigada -Eu disse.

-É uma honra poder trabalhar com você.- O sorriso da cabelereira revelou dentes perfeitamente retos, trabalho de um ortodontista realmente hábil, ou o produto de um DNA muito bom... É difícil dizer qual. -Você é uma grande modelo para as garotas de todos os lugares. Você sabia?

-Caramba- Eu disse pra ela. - Obrigada.

Mas que belo exemplo. Eu estava pensando seriamente em transar com meu namorado em um feriado nacional. Ah, e alguém tinha acabado de tentar me acertar com um sanduiche de peru.

-Mas é mesmo uma pena. -A maquiadora disse. Eu olhei de relance para ela agudamente. Ai meu Deus, ela leu minha mente? Será que ela sabe, de alguma maneira? Sobre Harry e eu? Eu já ouvi falar de alguns barbeiros que conseguiam ler a mente dos clientes só tocando em seus cabelos... -Essa tintura, quero dizer - a maquiadora prosseguiu, passando os dedos em um cacho solto - Você realmente deveria deixar um profissional cuidar disso.

Quando ela terminou de arrumar minha testa brilhante. Sentei-me no meu lugar reservado enquanto todo mundo corria de um lado para outro, falando de como estavam nervosos. Bem, todo mundo menos o Random Alvarez e o presidente.

-Oh, Deus - Gina disse, vindo até mim e esmagando meu braço de novo. -Você acha que ele me daria um autógrafo?

-Ele quem?

-Qualquer um, eu não me importo - Ela disse.

-O presidente dá -Eu disse, porque eu sei que ele daria. -Eu não quanto ao Random. Eu nunca o conheci antes.

-Eu vou me apresentar- Gina disse. -Antes do programa começar. Você acha que eu deveria? Quero dizer, eu estou no painel de participantes. Seria politicamente educado eu me apresentar. Você não acha? Só dizer oi, e bem-vindo a nossa escola. É a coisa certa a fazer. Não é?

Eu dei de ombros. Para falar a verdade, eu nem me importava para o que a Gina ia fazer. Eu tenho meus próprios problemas.

Um deles era que eu vi toda a minha família chegando no ginásio alguns momentos mais cedo, e sentando perto de Harry e da primeira Dama. Minha família toda:meus pais e Lucy e Rebecca. Eu me apressei até eles e disse assim:

-O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? - E a minha mãe olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca.

-Você não esperava que a gente perdesse sua assembleiazinha, esperava? -Ela quis saber.

-Mas você podiam ter ficado em casa e assistido pela TV -Eu disse. -Quero dizer, é ao vivo, vocês não iriam perder nada.

-Mione -Minha mãe disse, soando um pouco ofendida- o discurso do presidente é a respeito de como as famílias devem passar mais tempo juntas. Isso não seria ligeiramente hipocrita se nós não estivéssemos aqui para te apoiar?

Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Eu acho que ela está certa.

Mas estava claro que, mesmo eles estando ali, me apoiar não estava no topo da lista de prioridades. Meu pai estava no celular (porque em algum lugar do mundo, sempre tem um banco aberto) e a Rebecca estava lendo um livro sobre a teoria do caos. Mamãe não parava de conferir as mensagens dela, e eu vi Lucy estendendo o seu pescoço, procurando pelos seus amigos.

Mas, quando seus olhos caíram sobre Tiffany Shore e Amber Carson,, eu percebi que não eram seus amigos que Lucy estava procurando. Era por Harold Minsky. Que não estava lá, porque provavelmente uma assembleia na escola dele (mesma uma que era comandada pelo presidente dos Estados Unidos) não chegava nem perto de ser tão interessante quanto qualquer programação que tivesse passando no canal Sci-Fi nessa noite.

Mas minha família me fazer passar vergonha na frente de todos na minha escola – sem mencionar o país inteiro – não era a única coisa me deixando pra baixo. A outra coisa que eu não conseguia parar de pensar era...

Será que realmente Dauntra estava lá fora? E se estava... O que isso significava? Quero dizer, será que ela me odeia agora, ou algo assim? Só porque eu estou apoiando a iniciativa do pai do meu namorado?

Quando eu voltei a me sentar no meu lugar na frente das câmeras – que ainda não haviam sido ligadas – eu vi que Gina tinha juntando toda a sua coragem e foi se apresentar para o homem do momento – o pai do Harry e Random Alvarez. Enquanto eu observava, ela apertava a mão de Random,aparentemente alheia à expressão levemente incomodada no rosto dele. Ele estava claramente ainda insatisfeito com o seu cabelo.

-Ei -A voz do Harry fez cocégas na minha orelha- Quebre o braço.

-Muito engraçado- Eu disse para ele. Ele sempre me diz para quebrar o braço quando eu vou aparecer na tv, porque quebrando o braço foi, basicamente, como a gente se conheceu :quando eu quebrei meu braço salvando o pai dele te ter sido baleado.

-Não se preocupe - O Harry disse, me beijando no topo da cabeça. -Você será ótima. Você sempre é.

-Obrigada, -Eu disse, mesmo não acreditando em nenhuma palavra que ele disse.

-E, ei, - O Harry disse, ainda tentando me animar - você vai conhecer o Random Alvarez!

-Ele é um bobão total -Eu disse.

-Sua amiga Gina não parece achar isso - Harry apontou. Eu olhei na direção que ele estava apontando e vi Gina rindo de algo que Random disse (provavelmente algo padecido com, "Ao menos meu cabelo está melhor do que o daquela menina, bem ali". Gina esticou a mão e a apoio no tórax de Random, como se quisesse dizer, "Pare! Você está me matando com a sua sagacidade!". Mais realmente, você sabia que ela só queria tocar o seu tórax.

Random não pareceu ter se importado muito, porque um segundo depois, ele se inclinou para baixo e sussurrou algo no ouvido da Gina. Ela ficou de um tom de rosa interessante, mas assentiu entusiasmada. Então Random deu uma palmadinha na bunda da Gina.

Sério.

Eu olhei para Harry.

-Eca. -Foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar em dizer.

-O que está acontecendo com a Lucy?- Harry apontou para minha irmã, que procurava ainda o amor de sua vida nas muitas cadeiras dobraveis ao longo do ginásio.

-Ela está procurando por Harold -Eu disse. Eu tinha contando tudo para o Harry sobre Lucy e seu professor particular no carro ao caminho do estúdio de artes. Sua resposta tinha sido assentir sabiamente e dizer:

-Ah, claro. Ela tem uma queda por ele, porque é o único cara do mundo que não presta nem um pouco de atenção nela. Da para ver como isso pode ser charmoso.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

-Você acha?

-Bem, se você é alguém como a Lucy, que sempre tem qualquer cara que ela quer, ter um cara que não quer você é uma novidade. Era óbvio que ela ia se apaixonar por ele.

Eu nunca tinha pensado sobre isso dessa forma. Mas ate que fazia sentido.

-É um plano completamente genial do cara - Harry observou.

-Plano? -Eu franzi todo o rosto (mas não repulsivamente, do jeito que a Brittany Murphy faz, eu espero.) -Você acha que Harold PLANEJOU isso?

-Ah, claro -Harry disse. -Para fazer ela gostar dele? Fala serio, isso é brilhante. Fingir que ele não se importa, deixa-la bem louca… Ele sabe que ela vai estar comendo na sua mão antes do final da semana.

-Hum- eu disse- Se você conhecesse o Harold, você saberia... que ele ão é esse tipo de cara.

O Harry pareceu surpreso.

-Sério? -Então sacudiu a cabeça. -Pobre Lucy.

Vendo ela agora, tentando parecer despreocupada enquanto procurava por Harold, Harry disse de novo:

-Pobre Lucy.

Pode ate repetir.

Agora o diretor estava chamando:

-Ok, pessoal, nós vamos ao ar em 10 segundos. Aos seus lugares.

-Ei, escute,- Harry se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido, -Eu quase esqueci. Aconteu uma coisa superesquisita. Minha mãe estava falando com a sua agorinha mesmo, e ela mencionou o negócio todo da Ação de Graças. A minha mãe que mencionou. Sobre você ir comigo ao Acampament Harry.

Todo o sangue das minhas veias pareceu de repente congelar.

-E sua mãe disse que tudo bem - Harry prosseguio. -Eu espero que você não se importe. Quero dizer, de minha mãe ter pedido antes de você ter a oportunidade de fazer isso. Mas ela realmente precisva saber. Sobre o peru, e tudo mais.

- Em nove,oito, sete – e o Random veio se acomodar na banqueta ao meu lado, com o presidente já sentando na dele– seis,cinco,quatro ... Lembrem-se de olharem uns para os outros, e não para a câmera ...

-Espero que esteja tudo bem- Harry disse, dando-me um beijo rápido, Então ele correu para o seu lugar, bem quando o diretor gritou:

-Estamos no ar!

E todas as câmeras da sala passaram a focar o meu rosto apavorado e completamente pálido.

-Oi, aqui é Random Alvarez, e eu estou aqui representando a mais nova assembleia do MTV- Random disse, em uma voz muito mais profunda do que ele usou antes que as câmeras fossem ligadas. Ele também parecia alheio ao fato de que metade dos alunos da Escola Adams, incluindo Gina Wesley,que estava sentanda numa cadeira dobravel na nossa frente, estava olhando para ele como se estivesse na frente de um padre em uma capela de Las Vegas sozinha com ele, prestes a serem unidos em um casamento alegre.

-Este é o programa onde você, espectador, tem a chance de ouvir sobre algumas das questões que esses jovens eleitores estão enfrentando no proximo ano, quando havera eleição. Hoje á noite, eu estou orgulhoso de estar na companhia de um homem que não precisa de apresentação, o presidente dos Estados Unidos, que está aqui para falar sobre o seu novo projeto, Retorne a família. Tambem contamos com a presença de Hermione Granger, a jovem da Academia Preparatória John Adams ... aonde tivemos o previlégio de filmar esse show ao vivo aqui em Washinton. D.C. - Gritos dos estudantes da Escola Adams, incluindo Gina, que aproveitou o momento para gritar agudamente, Eu te amo, Random, o qual o VJ ignorou – que arriscou sua própria vida para salvar o presidente, e foi nomeada a embaixadora teen da Organização das Nações Unidas por sua , Presidente, Hermione... Olá, e sejam bem-vindos.

-Oi, Random -O presidente disse com um sorriso.-Obrigado por me receber aqui essa noite. E posso dizer uma coisa Random, que você é,tipo meu VJ favorito,total.

Isso ocasionou uma boa risada da platéia. Eu vi a primeira dama, que estava sentado ao lado da minha mãe, virar para ela e dizer alguma coisa com um grande sorriso no rosto. Minha mãe respondeu alguma coisa, rindo.

Fiquei imaginando se a minha mãe daria muita risada se soubesse o que eu realmente iria fazer em Camp Harry durante o feriado de ação graças.

-Obrigado, Sr. Presidente -Random disse, na mesma voz profunda e desconcertante. Alem disso, tambem o vi totalmente como ele estava analizando a calcinha da Gina por baixo da saia dela quando ela se virou na cadeira para dizer alguma coisa animada para a garota atras dela.

-Então, Sr. presidente -Random disse, lendo do TelePrompTer bem abaixo da câmera, onde nós todos supostamente não vemos. -Fale para nós um pouco sobre seu programa de Retorno da Família, que você irá realizar.

-Certamente, Random. - O presidente disse. -Você sabe, eu acredito muito que com as taxas do divórcio tão elevadas como são hoje, e o número de pais solteiros em ascensão, é importante não nos esquecermos de que as famílias são - e sempre serão - a espinha dorsal da América. Se a unidade da família for enfraquecida, então a América está enfraquecida. E eu estou aqui diante de vocês, hoje à noite, porque eu temo que as famílias americanas estejam enfraquecidas… Não apenas pelas demandas financeiras nelas, mas por causa de uma falha básica de comunicação. Eu compreendo as pressões nos pais de hoje, que estão trabalhando duramente para fornecer aos seus filhos os previlégios que eles mesmos não puderam ter. Mas eu também sinto que os pais necessitam gastar mais tempo de qualidade com seus filhos - não só torcendo por eles em jogos de futebol, ou ajudando-lhes com sua tarefa de casa, mas realmente, falando… abrindo as linhas de uma comunicação entre pais e filhos.

O pai do Harry fez uma pausa. Ele nunca tem que ler notas ou do TelePrompTer. Ele sempre memorizou todos seus discursos. É algo que o Harry pode fazer tambem: Falar em público, de maneira completamente desimpedida(uma palavra que significa "Sem obstrução ou embaraço, livre.)

Eu, por outro lado, precisava de cartõs com anotações. Eu tinha as minhas, dobradas no bolso de minhas calças jeans. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era esperar pela minha deixa, que Random ia logo me dar. O presidente continuava falando sobre o que os pais poderiam fazer para abrir as linhas de uma comunicação entre eles e seus filhos, e eu ia falar sobre o que os filhos poderiam fazer.

Então, depois de amanhã, eu estarei indo viajar Maryland e transar com meu namorado pela primeira vez. Aparentemente.

-É por esse motivo que eu estou pedindo um Retorno à Família -O presidente continuou. -Uma noite no mês, onde todos nós desligamos a televisão, permanecemos em casa, deixando de ir ao treino de futebol, e só gastaremos o tempo um com o outro, conversando. Eu sei que não parece muita coisa… uma noite em um mês… pode ser realmente o bastante para fortalecer uma família? Estudos mostram que sim, pode ser o bastante. Crianças cujos pais gastam até mesmo tão pouco tempo,conversando com eles, desenvolvem habilidades cognitivas tais como falar e ler mais rapidamente, notas altas, e abusam mesnos de álcool, drogas e do sexo antes do casamento.

Uau. Talvez aquele fosse o meu problema. Talvez seja por isso que eu estava indo experimentar um sexo antes do casamento. Porque minha mãe e meu pai não gastam tempo suficiente comigo.

Yeah. É culpa deles.

-E vocês poderão contar com o apoio do governo americano - O pai do Harry continuou falando. -Em um esforço para ajudar os pais a abrirem as linhas de uma comunicação com seus filhos adolescentes, eu estou pedindo aos legisladores do estado, como parte do programa de Retorno à Família, que aprovem uma lei que exiga que os adolescentes, que procuram pilulas contraeptivos em uma clinica de planejamento familiar tenham consentimento dos pais ou faça com que as clínicas notifiquem os pais com cinco dias antes de fornecer tais serviços aos adolescentes ...

Houve muitos aplausos quando o presidente disse isto. Gina e seus amigos nas cadeiras na nossa frente realmente ficaram animados. Eu não me animei. Eu falei, "Espera. O que?" Mas o microfone que colocaram no colarinho da minha camisa não estava ligado. O que, provavelmente, era bom. Porque eu poderia não ter ouvido o que eu pensei ter ouvido. Ninguém mais estava reagindo como se tivesse ouvido qualquer coisa incomum. Eu olhei em volta e vi que meu pai se levanta e que se movia para fora do ginásio, porque tinha outra chamada em seu celular. Minha mãe estava tendo certa dificultade em aplaudir e ao mesmo tempo equilibrar o seu celular. Rebecca ainda continuava lendo imóvel seu livro da teoria do caos. Lucy estava passando gloss em seus lábios.

Todos estavam aplaudindo. Então devia estar tudo okay. Eu devia ter ouvido errado. Então, espera. Sobre o que eu estava preocupada de novo? Ah, é. Sexo. Com meu namorado. No Camp Harry. Depois de amanhã.

-Eu sinto que esta é uma etapa importante -O presidente falou, após ter mantido levantadas ambas as mãos com a inundação de aplausos -em abrir as linhas de uma comunicação entre pais e adolescentes. Os Estados Unidos conduzem atualmente às nações desenvolvidas em gravidez na adolescência e taxas de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Se os pais fossem informados do comportamento de seus filhos adolescentes pelas agências que são permitidas atualmente a manter esta informação vital deles - as clínicas e até mesmo os farmacêuticos que fazem parte em promover uma atividade sexual adolescente - eles poderiam eficazmente pôr um ponto final nisso -Mais aplausos. Mais aplausos. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Eu não tinha ouvido errado o que ele falou. O que estava acontecendo?

Por que as pessoas estavam aplaudindo? Elas não entenderam o que o pai do Harry estava dizendo? E por que nenhuma dessas coisas estava no livro que a secretária de imprensa da Casa Branca tinha me dado? Lá não tinha nada sobre requerer clínicas e farmacêuticos a notificarem aos pais se os adolescentes vierem para o controle de natalidade.

Se tivesse, eu perceberia.

Quero dizer, esse tipo de coisa tem estado em minha mente ultimamente. O aplauso para o discurso do presidente era tempestuosamente alto. Estava muito ruidoso alguns segundos antes de qualquer um me ouvir gritando:

-Espera! Espera um minuto!-Random, observando que eu tinha saltado em meu banco, tinha olhado para mim e, vendo no TelePrompTer que ainda não era minha vez de falar, tinha dito,

-Hermione? Você, hum, tem algo que quer dizer?

-Yeah, eu tem algo que eu quero dizer. -As anotações ainda estavam em meu bolso. Eu não as tinha retirado. Eu não tinha retirado porque eu tinha me esquecido completamente delas. Eu estava muito confusa - e irritada. -Por que vocês, pessoas, estão aplaudindo? -Eu olhei bem para Gina Wesley e seus amigos. -Você não percebem o que ele está dizendo? Vocês não percebem o que esta acontecendo?

-Hum, Hermione - o presidente atras de mim, disse- Acho que, se você me deixar terminar, vai descobrir o que esta acontecendo aqui: estou tentando fortalecer a familia norte americana ao devolver o controle às pessoas que sabem o que é melhor para os seus filhos ...

-Mas isso...isso esta errado!- Não dava para acreditar que eu era a unica pessoa naquele lugar que parecia pensar assim. Olhei para Gina e para os outros alunos da Escola Adams.-Vocês não entedem? Não captam o que ele esta dizendo? Esse negocio de Retorno a Familis... é uma bobagem! É um truque, é um...

De repente, a Dauntra surgiu na minha cabeça. A Dauntra que não podia retornar à familia porque tinha sido expulsa dela.A Dauntra, que questionava a autoridade, tanto que estava disposta a ser presa por causa disso.

-É uma conspiração- berrei.- Uma conspiração para tirar nossos direitos!

-Ora, mione. - O presidente disse, com uma voz simpática- Não vamos fazer drama...

-Que drama eu estou fazendo?- Virei para ele para perguntar- Você esta aqui, basicamente dizendo para o público americano que deseja que os farmaceuticos e os medicos dedurem os adolescentes que os procuram para ajudá-los a ...

-Hermione- o presidente disse,parecendo mais bravo do que eu jamais vira, incluindo a vez em que eu peguei o ultimo biscoito de chocolate com gotas de chocolate em uma cesta de cortesia que a capital Cookies tinham enviando a ele- Você esta simplificando demais a questão. Os norte americanos sempre deram valor a familia acima de tudo. As familias norte americanas são a espinha dorsal desse país, desde os Pais Peregrinos que chegaram à bordo do Mayflower até os colonizadores que ocuparas as planícies, e tambem os imigrantes que transformaram esta nação no grande calderão de culturas que é , por exemplo, não vou ficar parado permitindo a dissolução da familia norte americana por meio do esvaziamento do direito do país...

-Mas e os meus direitos- eu quis saber- E os direitos das crianças e dos adolescentes? Nós tambem temos direitos,você sabe.

Olhei de novo para o publico. Era dificil enxergar os rostos por causa das luzer fortes das filmagens brilhando nos meus olhos. Mas consegui encontrar Harry.

E vi que ele sorria para mim. Não como se estivesse feliz com o que estava acontendo nem nada. Mas como se ele compreendesse que eu so estava fazendo aquilo porque era necessario.

Por que, realmente,quem mais ali poderia fazer isso?

E, ao ver aquele sorriso, entendi outra coisa de repente. Algo que,até então, não estava claro para mim.

-Vocês não percebem?-perguntei à plateias... e ao presidente ao mesmo tempo. - Vocês não percebem? A maneira de fortalecer a familia não é por meio do enfraquecimento de um dos membros,ao mesmo tempo em que se dão mais direitos a outro. Não tem a ver com as PARTES. Tem a ver com o TODO. Tudo tem que ser igual. Uma familia é como... é como uma casa. É necessario construir uma base primeiro,antes que possa fazer a decoração.

Fiquei imaginando se a Susan Boone esta assistindo àquilo. Eu meio que não conseguia imagina-la assistindo a MTV. Mas ei, nunca se sabe. Talvez se a Susan estivesse assistindo, ela entenderia. Entenderia que eu finalmente tinha entendido. O que ela me falava ha duas semanas,a respeito de como não se pode negligenciar o todo pelo bem das partes. Agora eu tinha entendito. Estava pronta para a aula de desenhos com modelos vivos. Eu finalmente tinha entendido.

Pena que ja era tarde demais.

-Vocês não entendem? - apelei às outras pessoas de minha idade na plateia.- A verdadeira razão por que os Estados Unidos lideram os rakings de gravidez adolescente e disseminação de DST entre as nações desenvolvidas não é porque as clínicas não notificam os pais a respeito do comportamento do seu filho adolescente, mas porque aqui, a unica coisa que nos ensinam é a dizer não. Em vez de: "Olha,eis o que você deve fazer se essa coisa de dizer não não funcionar...". Só... não. Nos países em que os adultos são abertos com os filhos e conversam sobre sexo e contracepção, e em que os adolescentes são ensinados que não há nada vergonhoso ou qualquer coisa assim sobre a questão, as taxas de gravidez indesejada e DSTs são mais baixas...

-Compreendo sua preocupação, Hermione- o presidente me interrompeu,com um sorriso um pouco tenso.- Mas não estou falando de familias como as que você e seus colegas aqui desta otima escola têm. Estou falando de familias que não tem as mesmas vantagens que a sua...

Não dava para acreditar. O que ele estva falando? Que as familias que moravam em Cleveland Park de algum modo estavam imunes a ter mães e pais que faziam experiencias sexuais?

-... que não ensinam aos filhos o tipo de moral que seus pais incutiram em você- o presidente prosseguiu- Você e todos os seus amigos aqui da Academia Preparatória Adams são otimos exemplos para esta nação do tipo de adolescentes que devíamos estar nos esforçando para criar,crianças que têm caráter moral para defender tudo aquilo em que acreditam, para dizer não a drogas,sexo...

-Então, so porque eu disse sim ao sexo-declarei toda esquentanda-, eu sou um exemplo ruim para esta nação? É isso que você esta dizendo?

Houve um instante em que todo mundo (inclusive eu mesma) se deu conta do que eu acabara de dizer.

Na medida em que a ideia de que eu acabava de anuciar a todo o pais que eu tinha transado com o meu namorado(apesar de não ter trasando) era absorvida, não pude deixar de desejar de que o chão do ginasio embaixo dos meus pés se abrisse e me engolisse inteira.

Infelizmente,para mim, isso não aconteceu.

-Ai, meu Deus.- ouvi a voz da minha mãe quebrar a imobilidade repentina que tomara conta do ginásio.

E aí:

-Ai meu Deus- ouvi a voz da mãe do Harry dizer.

Ai,parece que o Random Alvarez acordou do cochilo em que tinha entrando enquanto o presidente e eu falavamos e disse para a câmera:

-Voltamos já,já, logo após os comerciais!

Nota: AAAAAAAA finalmente hein ? Demorou mais veio, mais um capitulo, mas tambem né, olha o tamanho da criança. Enfim fiquei muito feliz com as reviews e Brena pode me incomadar o quanto você quiser (como se eu ficasse triste com uma reviews dizendo que a fanfic ta boa) por favor, eu espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijinhos e ate a proxima.


	23. 10 razoes para você

Lista das 10 razões por que você deve pensar duas vezes na próxima oportunidade que estiver na posição de salvar o presidente, você deveria reconsiderar:

10- Depois disso, você vai ser incomodada por Membros da Família Johnson em ferias em todo lugar que for.

09- Pode ser que a covidem a ir ao programa da Oprah e, depois de dizer não um milhão de vezes,você decida fazer isso pra promover a consciência sobre a questão da escravidão infantil, que atualmente existe, até mesmo na América, e depois passar o tempo todo chorando porque Oprah perguntou sobre Mewsie, o gatinho que você teve quanto tinha dez anos e morreu de leucemia felina.

você trabalha no seu emprego de meio-expediente pra guardar dinheiro suficiente pra manter seu vicio de comprar lápis de desenho, pessoas que devolvem as cópias de Homens de Preto II perguntam se você sabe a verdade sobre a área 51,tendo em vista que você tem entrada na casa Branca e tudo mais.

ê terá que gastar todo seu tempo livre no escritório da Casa Branca, assinando fotos pra seus próprios fãs.

mais pense em pôr os pés no McDonald´s de novo. Você vai ser ataca pela multidão.

mundo que você conhece vai perguntar se você consegue pra ele um autógrafo do presidente.

ê vai encontrar a venda no eBay multas antigas de livros que você esqueceu de devolver à biblioteca e achou que tinha jogado fora, por que todo mundo quer um pedaço de você.

ê pode se apaixonar pelo filho dele, e começar a namorar com ele.

02.E isso pode fazer com que seja extremamente desagradável quando o presidente te pede pra apoiá-lo no programa de Retorno a Família, e você descobre que isso viola suas regras pessoais de privacidade.

**E a razão número um pela você deve reconsiderar em salvar o presidente dos Estados Unidos: **

**01. **Você ficaria louca com ele e acidentalmente anunciaria pro mundo em rede nacional que você transou como filho dele. Embora você não tenha transado

Ainda.


	24. Consequencias

-São essas malditas aulas de artes - O presidente disse.

-Não foram as aulas de artes, pai - Harry disse, soando cansado.

Eu acho que era porque ele estava cansado. Nós estávamos indo e vindo sobre isso pela última hora na minha sala de estar, desde que o presidente saiu pisando firme daquela assembleia desastrosa durante o comercial, forçando a MTV a colocar uma reprise de Pimp My Ride.

- Tudo o que eu sei é que o meu filho não estava interessado em sexo até começar a desenhar pessoas nuas -Disse o presidente.

-Pai -Harry disse, -Eu sempre estive interessado em sexo. Eu sou um cara, certo? Eu só não estou fazendo sexo na verdade. Nem estou planejando fazê-lo em um futuro próximo.

Uau. Eu nunca soube que o Harry era um mentiroso tão bom. Sério.

-Então por que -Seu pai começou, - A mione disse ...

-Espere um pouco -Meu pai dise. -Quem está desenhando pessoas nuas?

-A Mione. -Minha mãe se inclinou pra frente para servir mais café para a primeira-dama. -Susan Boone convidou a ela e Harry para fazerem sua aula adulta de desenho vivo nas noites de terça e quinta.

Meu pai ficou com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

-Como isso poderia fazê-los quererem fazer sexo?

-Nós não estamos fazendo sexo, -Eu disse, pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez.

-Então por que, em nome de Deus -O presidente disse.-Você contou a todos na America que você havia dito sim ao sexo?

-Eu não sei -Eu disse. Eu havia me curvado na menor bola imaginável no sofá, abraçando minhas pernas no peito, e descansando meu queixo nos meus joelhos. -Você estava-me deixando tão louca ...

-EU? -O presidente olhou pra mim mais aborrecido que nunca. -Como você acha que eu me sinto? Fiquei la igual ao um idiota falando sobre o excelente exemplo que meu filho é, e descubro que o tempo todo ele estava me transformando no maior hipócrita no planeta...

-Não, ele não estava -Eu disse, me sentindo pior que nunca.-Porque nós não estamos fazendo...

- É,bom, eu não me lembro exatamente de você me perguntando se eu apoiava o se projeto de lei para a obrigação de obter autorização dos pais para que os jovens usem os serviços de clínicas de reprodução, pai -Harry disse, ao mesmo tempo. -Na verdade, eu tambem não me lembro da Mione ter visto em qualquer um dos materiais relativos ao programa do Retorno a Familia que você deu a ela. Porque se ela tivesse visto eu tenho certeza que teria mencionado comigo.

-Os pais tem o direito de saber o que seus filhos estão fazendo pelas suas costas -O presidente declarou.

-Por quê? -Harry quis saber. -Para que eles reajam do mesmo jeito que você esa reagindo agora? De que adianta, pai? Eles só vão entrar em pânico, que nem você.

-Se eles descobrirem ANTES dos filhos deles saírem e TEREM sexo -O presidente disse -Eles TALVEZ poderão ser capazes de tentar pará-los, de aumentar a comunicação com seus filhos e convencê-los de não cometer o pior erro da vida deles...

-Não vamos ser tão dramáticos aqui -Minha mãe disse com o tom firme:o mesmo que ela usa no tribunal. -Mione já se desculpou, e explicou que estava falando de maneira hiperbólica (uma palavra que cai na prova e significa "uma afirmação exagerada, proferida em estado de animação),eu acho que a verdadeira questão aqui é o que nós faremos agora.

-Eu vou te dizer o que NÓS iremos fazer sobre isso -O presidente disse. -Internato.

Harry olhou para o teto com uma expressão entediada.

-Pai -Ele disse.

-Eu estou falando sério -O presidente disse -Eu não ligo se você só tem mais um ano para terminanr o ensino mediol. Eu vou mandar você para escola militar. E ponto final.

Eu olhei, em pânico, para Harry. Mas ele parecia calmo... Muito calmo, de fato, mas do que você pode imaginar, considerando que estava a ponto de ser matriculado em algum tipo de quartel no interior do país.

-Você não vai me mandar a lugar algum, pai- Harry disse -Porque eu NÃO FIZ nada. Em vez de tirar conclusões preciptadas como um reacionário, porque você não tenta entender o que Mione estava dizendo durante a assembleia...que é preciso haver um balanço entre a família para elas funcionem. Todo mundo tem direitos, mas só se eles não infringirem nos direitos dos outros. Só porque eles não são velhos bastantes para votarem, não significa que você tem direito de destituir eles de seus direitos.

O pai de Harry irradiava ódio.

-Isso é uma simplificação excessiva de...

-É? -Harry disse -Você devia manter em mente, que em poucos anos esses adolescentes terão idade o bastante para votarem. E o que você acha que eles vão pensar do cara que fez uma lei para que eles tivessem aprovação dos pais toda vez que forem comprar camisinhas?

-Chega.-Minha mãe disse enfática, antes do presidente, que parecia mais louco da vida que nunco pudesse abrir a boca. -Nós não iremos solucionar todos os problemas da sociedade hoje à noite.-Ela mandou pro presidente seu melhor olhar judicial: esse que seus colegas de trabalho chamam de morte a indústria. -E ninguém vai ser mandado para o internato. Vamos ser gratos por termos duas crianças inteligentes, saudáveis, que sempre fizeram as decisões certas no passado. Eu, por mim, vou continuar acreditando que eles poderão fazer as escolhas certas também no futuro.

-Mas ...-O presidente começou.

Mas dessa vez foi a esposa dele que o cortou.

-Eu concordo com Carol -A primeira dama disse. -Eu acho que nós devemos passar esse incidente para trás e tentar ver o lado bom.

-Que é?-O presidente quis saber.

-Bem -A mãe do Harry teve que pensar um minuto. Então ela se alegrou -Pelo menos nossos filhos, não são adolescentes apáticos, como muitos de seus colegas. Quer dizer, o Harry e a Mione parecem realmente se interessar pela questão.

O presidente não parecia pensar que isso era algo para se agradecer. Ele desabou na sua cadeira.

-Esse -Ele disse para ninguém em particular. -não é o meu dia.

De repente – embora eu estivesse realmente brava com ele por tentar por a culpa em mim... Porque foi exatamente isso que ele tentou fazer, do mesmo jeito que Dauntra tinha me alertado. Eu senti um pouco de pena do pai do Harry. Quero dizer, no final o programa dele realmente tinha alguns pontos bons.

-Retorno a Família é uma boa idéia -Eu disse, pra fazer ele se sentir um pouco melhor. -Se isso significa... Você sabe... Essas famílias se comunicarem... mas se isso significa violar os direitos dos outros... bem, como isso vai ajudar alguém?

Ele me deu um olhar muito azedo.

-Eu peguei a mensagem Mione. -Ele disse -Alto e claro. Eu acho que toda a América entendeu.

Pegando isso como um sinal talvez o pai do Harry já tivesse visto o bastante de mim por um dia, eu sai lentamente do sofá para a sala de estar. ...

...E fiquei aliviada quando Harry se juntou a mim na silenciosa cozinha, ja que Lucy e Rebecca tinham sido banidas para os seus quartos a um bom tempo... Embora eu não duvidasse que elas estivessem ouvindo do alto da escada.

-Você ta bem?- Harry perguntou, quando nós estávamos sozinhos de novo. E instantaneamente eu passei meus braços pelo pescoço dele e só fiquei lá, minha cara contra o peito dele, respirando o perfume de Harry e tentando não chorar.

-Pronto, pronto- Harry disse, afagando o meu cabelo ébano da meia-noite -Tudo vai ficar bem, Herm.

-Me desculpe -Eu disse, fungando. -Eu não sei o que deu em mim lá no ginásio -Eu fiquei lá com os meus olhos fechados, aproveitando o calor que vinha do casaco dele, desejando nunca ter que sair de lá.

-Não se preocupe - Ele disse -Você só estava fazendo o que você sempre faz... defendendo o que você acredita.

Eu pisquei ao ouvir isso. Por isso não era verdade. Eu não defendi o que eu acreditava. Não com Gina na escola. Não com Stan no trabalho. E especialmente, não com Harry. Quero dizer, se eu tivesse, eu não estaria indo com ele pro Camp Harry na Ação de Graças.

-Ouça, Harry -Eu disse, antes de respirar. -Sobre ação de graças...

-Você vai, não vai?

Só que a pergunta não foi do Harry. Foi da mãe dele, a primeira dama, que entrou na cozinha no mesmo momento que eu e Harry nos separamos. O que eu deveria falar? Quero dizer, ela parecia realmente preocupada. Como se tudo que ela pudesse pensar era em quanto de peru ela iria desperdiçar se eu não aparecesse.

-Hum, sim - Eu disse. - Claro que vou.

-Bom - A primeira-dama disse. - Eu estou tão feliz. Vamos, Harry. É hora de ir. Boa noite, Sam."

-Hum -eu disse. -Boa noite, senhora. E... Eu realmente sinto muito.

-Não é sua culpa -A mãe do Harry disse com um suspiro. -Diga a Mione que você irá buscá-la na quinta de manhã, Harry.

Harry sorriu pra mim.

-Eu te buscarei na quinta de manhã, Mione -Ele disse e, depois de me dar um aperto de mão, largou-a, e seguiu sua mãe para o hall.

Quinta. Ótimo.

-Bom -Minha mãe disse quando finalmente fechamos a porta da frente atrás de nossos convidados - Isso foi mesmo otimo. Que pena que eles levarm os agentes do Serviço Secreto com eles. Eu realmente gostaria de uma bala na minha cabeça agora.

Apesar de me sentir mais ou menos do mesmo jeito, eu decidi que era hora de recitar o discurso que eu estava repassando mentalmente desde que todos nós deixamos o ginasio.

-Mãe, pai - Eu disse -Eu gostaria de aproveitar essa oportunidade para agradecê-los por me colocar em uma atmosfera tão calorosa e cheia de apoio, e por me fornecerem os modelos de conduta positiva dos quais uma garota como eu realmente precisa para se virar nesta paisagem urbana tão complexa e mutável.

-Mione -Meu pai me interrompeu, -Eu percebi que você estava apenas tentando dizer o que pensa hoje à noite. Entretanto, eu acho que é hora de fazermos algumas mudanças nessa casa. Algumas GRANDES mudanças. Com isso em mente, eu realmente gostaria que você fosse para seu quarto agora. E fique lá -Ele acrescentou, soando, pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, como se estivesse agindo como pai de verdade.

- Hum -Eu disse. -Okay. -E corri escada acima para o meu quarto...

...Onde eu encontrei Lucy esperando,com seus olhos bem abertos.

-Oh, meu Deus - ela exclamou, depois de ter certeza que nossos pais fecharam a porta de seu próprio quarto, e não conseguiriam nos ouvir. -Aquilo foi... Aquilo foi... Aquilo foi INSANO.

-Não me diga, -Eu disse, me sentindo repentinamente exausta.

-Quero dizer, eu nunca vi a mamãe o e papai tão... Tão... Tão do jeito que eles estavam.

-É - Eu disse, olhando a minha foto de casamento da Gwen.

-Então você está totalmente de castigo?

-Não. -Lucy parecia chocada. -Nem um CASTIGO?

-Não -Eu disse. -Mas o papai disse que haverá grandes mudanças por aqui. Das GRANDES.

Lucy se afundou no meu cesto de roupa suja,claramente abalada até os ossos.

-Uau -Ela disse. -Você matou Carol e Richard.

-Eu não acho que os matei - Eu disse. -Eu acho que eles só, tipo... Confiam em mim.

-Eu sei, -Lucy disse, balançando sua cabeça. -Essa é a beleza disso. Eles não fazem idéia do que você REALMENTE planejou. Pra depois de amanhã.

Eu não precisava do agarrei meu estômago, de repente convencida de que iria vomitar.

-Lucy -Eu disse, -Poderíamos falar sobre isso outra hora? Porque eu acho que eu preciso ficar sozinha agora.

-Já ouvi - A Lucy disse, e se levantou para sair. -Mas eu só quero dizer,em nome de todas as adolescentes... Mandou bem!

Depois ela saiu, fechando a porta suavemente atrás dela. E eu olhei para Gwen, e caí no choro.

* * *

Nota: Oiii, bem rapidinho esse capitulo ? E ai ? Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e obrigada a todos que comentaram, fiquei muito feliz e realmente tadinha da Mione se mete em cada confusão. Enfim, beijos pra todos e mandem reviwes.


	25. 10 razões do porque eu realmente

Lista das 10 razões que eu odeio minha escola:

10. As pessoas que estudam la totalmente te julgam pelo o que você veste. Se, por exemplo, você gostar de vestir o preto, você é chamada de aberração - na sua cara - por quase todos que o passa no corredor.

09. Se você tiver tingido seu cabelo de preto, você é chamada apenas de aberração, mas de aberração gótica e aberração punk. Algumas pessoas também podem a ideia de perguntar onde você estacionou sua vassoura, por acharem que você é um praticante de Wicca, sem se darem conta, naturalmente,que Wicca é uma religião antiga que antecede o Cristianismo e que se baseia na apreciação da natureza e na celebração de forças da vida e tivesse pouco a ver com vassouras, que so são usadas somente como ferramentas cerimoniais em alguns rituais de Wiccanos.

Não que eu tenha estudado Wicca. Muito.

08. Os únicos assuntos sobre os quais as pessoas falam são os participantes do American Idol ou qual time atlético da escola vai chegar à final. Ninguém nunca fala sobre artes ou idéias, só sobre Tv e esportes. Isso parece exatamente o oposto sobre o que a escola deveria fazer, que é abrir a mente para coisas novas e aprender novos conhecimentos (NÃO sobre o último designer da costura Juicy).

07. As pessoas jogam lixo no chão, , simplesmente jogam o papel do chiclete em qualquer lugar. É doentio.

06. Se você por acaso menciona que você gosta de certo tipo de música que não seja Limp Biztit ou Eminem, você é afastado e chamado de amador de ska.

05. Uma palavra:Educação Física. Ou são duas palavras? Bem, o que quer que seja.É um saco. Eu ouvi falar em algumas escolas públicas, começaram a ter coisas legais como autodefesa ao invés das infinitas aulas com os esportes tradicionais. Eu queria ir pra uma escola como essa.

mundo pensa que tem que saber de tudo sobre a vida dos outros. Fofocar é praticamente uma religião na Escola Adams. Tudo que você sempre ouve no corredor é, "E depois ela disse... e daí ele disse..." É de fazer explodir a cabeça da gente.

de todo mundo se fingir de santinho e recatado,parece que, quanto mais vulgar for a sua reputação, mais popular você é. Como o jogador de futebol que ficou bêbado em uma festa e fez Aquilo com uma garota que estava na classe dos atrasados. Ele foi votado o rei do baile de formatura daquele ano. É. Realmente um bom modelo.

corredores principais estão cheios de vitrines atrás de vitrines cheias de troféus de esportes, mas só tem uma vitrine para alunos que ganharam prêmios de artes, e essa vitrine esta no porão, perto da sala de artes , onde só quem faz artes passam.

E a razão numero um do porque eu realmente odeio meu colegio.

01. Meus pais não me deixaram ficar em casa depois do dia em que eu anunciei na MTV que eu já disse sim pro sexo.


	26. Todo nós somos galinhas!

Molly teve que nos levar pra escola no dia seguinte, porque tinha tantos repórteres do lado de fora da nossa casa, que meus pais não deixaram a gente ir de ônibus.

O que foi provavelmente bom, desde que, julgando pelo tipo de perguntas que os repórteres estavam gritando ("Mione! Você e Harry já ficaram juntos no Quarto de Lincoln?"), as crianças no ônibus não iam compreender exatamente a situação, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

Molly, claro, estava se culpando.

-Eu deveria saber -Ela continuava dizendo. -Todas aquelas vezes que ele vinha, e você me dizia que vocês estavam estudando. Estudando. HÁ!

-Molly -Eu disse. -Harry e eu estávamos realmente estudando todas aquelas vezes em que ele veio aqui.

Mas era como se ela não estivesse nem escutando.

-Que tipo de exemplo você está dando para sua irmã mais nova? -Molly quis saber. -Que tipo?

-Pelo amor de Deus -Rebecca disse aborrecida. -Eu tenho um QI de cento e setenta. Eu sei tudo sobre sexo. Além do mais, não é como se eu não visse Showtime After Dark.

-Santa Maria!- Molly disse, ao ouvir isso.

-Tanto faz - Rebecca disse. -Passa logo depois do National Geographic Explorer.

-Eu não quero ouvir mais nada sobre esse assunto - Molly disse de forma sombria enquanto a gente descia em frente à escola e eu via Gina Wesley ali, batendo ponto do lado do cartaz da Escola Adams. -Vocês me encontram aqui quando as aulas acabarem. E nada de matar aula pra fazer sexo.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Molly - Eu disse. -Eu não sou uma ninfomaníaca.

- Só pra ter certeza - Molly disse.

Então ela foi embora. Quando não está chovendo, as pessoas normalmente ficam do lado de fora da Escola Adams esperando o toque do primeiro sinal, falando sobre qualquer coisa que estava na TV na noite anterior, ou quem estava usando o que. Geralmente, se você não encontrar alguém nos degraus que levam à escola, você tem que atravessar a multidão aos empurrões para chegar até eles.

Mas hoje não. Hoje, a multidão se dividiu como se por mágica para deixar Lucy e eu passar. Enquanto escalavamos os degraus, com os livros agarrados junto ao peito, as conversas cessaram, e vozes se silenciaram, enquanto todo mundo ficou olhando para nós.

Ficaram olhando para a aberração e a irmã dela.

-Isso - Eu sussurrei para Lucy, enquanto a gente entrava na escola - é uma droga.

-Do que você está falando? - Ela quis saber. Eu a vi olhando em volta do corredor e soube que ela não estava prestando a menor atenção para o que estava acontecendo à nossa volta. Ela só estava procurando por Harold.

-Isso - Eu disse. - Todo mundo está pensando que Harry e eu fizemos Aquilo.

-Bem - Lucy disse - mas vocês não vão mesmo fazer de qualquer jeito?

-Não necessariamente - Eu disse, através de dentes cerrados.

Finalmente, Lucy olhou para mim.

-Sério? Eu achei que você tinha decidido fazer.

-Eu não decidi nada, -Eu disse veemente. -Parece que TODOS já decidiram por mim.

-Bem, - Lucy disse, de repente parecendo ter visto uma pessoa no corredor com quem ela precisasse falar. -Boa sorte com isso. Vejo você mais tarde.

Então ela saíu apressada... Exatamente na direção do Harold, que estava vindo do laboratório de informática, sua cabeça enfiada em uma cópia de um livro chamado Algoritmos para Administração Automática da Memória Dinâmica.

O último livro que Lucy deixou caído pelo chão do banheiro se chamava Ela Foi até o fim. Era um pouco difícil acreditar que esses dois foram feitos um para o outro.

Suspirando, eu fui para o meu armário e fiquei mexendo na combinação, consciente de que, ao meu redor, toda cacofonia (outra palavra que cai na prova e significa "combinações de sons dissonantes") de sempre no corredor tinham quase sumido porque as pessoas baixavam suas vozes para falar de mim quando passavam. Os olhos se apertavam em fendas contornadas de muito rímel quando um grupinho de garotas passavam por mim, e pastas sobre as bocas das pessoas enquanto elas sussurravam sobre mim umas para as outras. Eu podia sentir milhares de olhares me fuzilando pelas costas enquanto eu colocava a combinação do armário.

Porque eu não fingi que estava doente hoje? Como eu pude esquecer que, embora seja a favorita do público americano por ter salvado a vida do presidente e estar namorando seu filho, meus companheiros da Escola Adams nunca gostaram muito de mim ?

E agora eles tem uma nova razão para me desprezar.

E eu poderia culpá-los? Quero dizer, o que eu fiz ontem à noite, sério, além de fazer a escola parecer uma piada ao anuciar na TV que eu não sou diferente de nenhuma outra aluna de escola pública que eles gastam tanto tempo desprezando?

Deus, não me surpreende que nenhum deles esteja falando comigo... Que ao invés todos eles estejam sussurrando sobre mim...

-Então. Você ia ao menos ia me contar?- Eu pulei, assustada pela voz fraca, e virando minha cabeça dei de cara com os olhos azuis e gentis da Luna.

-Luna - Eu disse. - Oh, meu Deus. Oi.

-Então? - As sobrancelhas da Luna estavam levantadas. - Você ia?

- Eu ia o que?

-Me contar - Ela disse. - Sobre você e Harry. VOCÊ sabe.

Eu senti meu rosto ficar mais vermelho que nunca.

-Não tem nada pra contar - Eu disse. - Honestamente, aquela coisa ontem à noite ... Harry e eu nunca ... Quero dizer isso foi tudo uma grande confusão.

Foi a minha imaginação, ou o rosto da Luna ficou um pouco desapontado?

- Vocês não fizeram? - Ela disse, com um ar de decepção.

-Não - Eu disse. -Quero dizer, bem... Não ainda. Quero dizer ... - Eu parei e olhei para ela.- Você ia querer que eu te contasse? Se tivéssemos feito, quero dizer?

Os olhos de Luna se arregalaram.

-Claro que eu ia querer - Ela disse. - Porque eu não iria querer?

-Porque - Eu disse. - Você sabe. Por eu ter um namorado, e você ... não ter mais um.

-Eu não ligo pra isso - Luna disse, com uma cara de magoada . -Você deveria saber disso. Quero dizer, vamos lá, me conte tudo, anda logo ... Me deixe viver por meios de suas aventuras!

Ela estava tirando sarro da minha cara. Eu não podia acreditar. Luna estava tirando sarro da minha cara.

Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz por alguém ter tirado sarrado da minha cara antes.

-Eu queria contar pra você. - Eu disse. - Quero dizer, que eu e Harry... você sabe, estávamos falando sobre isso. Mas ai eu pensei que ia parecer que eu estava... Eu não sei. Como se eu estivesse tirando vantagem.

-Tirando VANTAGEM?! - Luna sorriu. -Você esta brincando? Você é que nem a Amelia Earhart, Mione.

Eu olhei pra ela

-Eu sou?

-Years. Você esta abrindo caminho para todas as garotas nerd do mundo. Você precisa contar para nós sobre isso. Do contrário, quem a gente vai procurar quando acontecer com a gente?-Ela passou o braço dela no meu e disse - Agora, começando do começo. Quando foi a primeira vez que você ficou sabendo que ele queria isso? Você viu o você-sabe-o-que dele? E era maior que o de Terry?

Eu ri. E foi uma supressa pra mim ouvir eu fazendo isso. Eu estava muito convencida de que desde a noite passada, eu não ia rir nunca mais. Porque quem estaria lá para me fazer rir se ninguém estava falando comigo?

Eu esqueci sobre a minha melhor amiga, embora... De alguma jeito, eu sabia, ela nunca tinha esquecido de mim.

-Eu vou contar tudo pra você - Eu disse. - No almoço, não que haja muito pra contar.

- Promete?

-Prometo- Eu disse, e fechei meu armário.

-Então - Luna disse depois que o sinal da primeira aula tocou. -Te vejo no almoço.

-Vejo você então - Eu disse. Então adicionei pra mim mesma, "se eu durar até lá."

Porque eu realmente não tinha certeza se eu ia. Durar até o almoço. Eu estou acostumada com as pessoas rindo de mim por causa das minhas roupas e do meu dizer, você não sai por aí vestida toda de preto num mar de camisas polos Izod e estampas xadrez sem atrair comentários, sabe?

Mas isso. Isso era diferente. As pessoas não estavam me chamando de aberração e perguntando que horas foi a rave. Eles estavam apenas... Me ignorando. Sério. Olhando através de mim, como se eu nem estivesse ali.

Só que eu sabia que eles estavam me vendo, porque no momento que eles achavam que eu estava fora do alcance de audição, eu os ouvia sussurrando com seus amigos. Ou pior... Rindo.

Os professores, ao menos, tentaram fingir que era só outro dia normal na Escola Adams. Eles deram aula como se estivessem completamente inconscientes que na noite anterior, uma de suas alunas anunciou na televisão que ela disse sim para o sexo. Na aula de alemão, Frau Rider até me chamou uma vez... Não que eu tenha levantado minha mão. Felizmente, eu sabia dizer " Ist geblieben" para o seu "Bleiben bliebt, und denn, Mione?

Mas ainda assim. Podia ter sido pior.

E então, no almoço, ficou.

Eu estava parada na fila do almoço com Luna, ignorando todas as pessoas andando por nós com um sorriso falso– ou pior um ataque de risadas baixas- quando Gina Wesley e sua gangue apareceram.

-La vem o pessoal do Caminho Certo - Luna murmurou, puxando a manga da minha blusa. - Na nossa direção.- Eu senti minhas costas se retesarem.

Gina não ousaria dizer nada pra mim. Quero dizer, claro, garotas como Debra, que basicamente não se defendem, ela fala sem pensar um segundo.

Mas alguém como eu? De jeito nenhum. Ela não ousaria.

Ela ousou.

Oh, ela ousou, certo.

-Galinha - Gina sibilou enquanto ela e suas companheiras zelosas passavam.

Eu já tinha agüentado muito naquele dia. Os sussurros. Os sorrisos. As vozes silenciando no minuto que eu entrava no banheiro das mulheres. Eu tinha agüentado muito, eu tinha agüentado mais do que muito.

Mas, isso? Isso havia sido demais.

Eu sai da fila do almoço, direto por onde Gina tinha passado.

-Do que você me chamou? - Eu perguntei pra ela, meu tom no mesmo nível que o dela.

Eu sabia que não ia ter como a Gina dizer algo semelhante na minha cara. Ela era muito covarde. Não que ela tivesse pensado que eu ia bater nela. Eu nunca bati em ninguém na minha vida – exceto em Lucy, claro, quando nós éramos crianças. Oh, e aquele cara que estava tentando atirar no presidente. Mas eu não bati muito nele quanto eu pulei.

Mesmo assim, Gina nunca poderia imaginar que eu iria bater nela.

Mas ela tinha que imaginar que eu ia fazer algo com ela.

Mas, se pensou, parece que não se incomodou nem um pouco,porque ela cruzou os braços, entortou o quadril e disse:

-Eu te chamei de galinha, que é o que você é. -

Surpreendentemente, todo o barulho que era usual da hora do almoço cessou e naquele momento em particular, você podia ouvir o barulho de um alfinete cair Só para minha sorte todas as pessoas daquele lugar escolheram aquela hora pra não falar. Nem bater um garfo no prato. Ou mastigar. Ou respirar.

Isso porque – como eu devo ter imaginado – todas as pessoas repararam quando a Gina e seu grupinho estavam vindo na minha direção. Todas as pessoas lá sabiam que ia haver uma briga. Todos os olhos daquele lugar estavam sobre mim e Gina. Todo mundo nos arredores tinha prendido a respiração quando Gina me chamou de galinha – "Ai, eu não que ela me chamou disso!" – e ficou esperando pela minha resposta.

Exceto que eu não tinha uma. Eu realmente e verdadeiramente não tinha uma. Eu tinha esperado que Gina desistisse. Eu não tinha pensando nisso, sabendo que ela tinha uma grande audiência, que ela ia realmente dizer aquilo de novo. Eu podia sentir o calor subir do meu peito, pelo meu pescoço, e nas minhas bochechas, até eu estar corada da minha cara até o meu coro cabeludo também. Gina Wesley tinha me chamado de galinha. DUAS VEZES. NA MINHA CARA! Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Eu não podia só ficar lá em frente a ela. Em frente a todo mundo.

Eu estava sugando minha respiração para dizer alguma coisa – eu nem sabia o que – quando Luna, perto de mim, disse

-Para sua informação, Gina, isso foi tudo um mal-entendido, Mione nunca – Mas enquanto as palavras saíam da boca dela, eu soube - simplesmente soube - que a verdade não importava. Se eu tinha ou não feito sexo não era a questão.

E era hora da Gina saber isso.

Então eu fui, completamente interrompendo a Luna.

-O que te dá o direito de xingar as pessoas, Gina? - O que é possivelmente uma das piores respostas da história. Mas hei, era tudo o que eu tinha.

-Eu te digo o que me dá o direito - Gina disse, tendo certeza que estava projetando (outra palavra que cai na prova e significa: jogar ou lançar à frente) sua voz o suficiente para que toda o refeitório pudesse ouvi-la. - Você foi à televisão nacional e não apenas zombou do presidente e da família americana, mas também tornou nossa escola motivo de piada. Isso pode ser uma surpresa para você, mas aqui há pessoas que não querem ser associadas com uma escola que permite que pessoas como você freqüente-na. Agora, como isso vai ficar nas nossas inscrições de faculdades quando os oficias de admissão virem que nós frequentamos a Escola Adams? Com o que você acha que eles vão associar a nossa escola de hoje em diante? Altas realizações acadêmicas? Performances esportivas superiores? Não. Eles verão o nome Escola Adams e vão pensar, 'Oh, essa é a escola que aquela vagabunda da Hermione Granger estudou. Se você tem algum respeito por nós ou por essa escola, você se afastaria agora, e deixaria o resto de nós tentar recuperar a reputação que pudermos para este lugar.

Eu encarei-a, esperando que ela não percebesse as lágrimas que enchiam meus olhos. Que eram, eu disse e mim mesma, lágrimas de raiva. "Isso é verdade?" Eu perguntei. Não para Gina. Mas para o resto da lanchonete. Eu me virei e olhei para todos os rostos me encarando. Todos eles estavam extremamente brancos.

-É assim mesmo que vocês todos se sentem? - Eu exigi daqueles rostos brancos. - Que eu destruí a reputação da escola? Ou esse é só como a GINA WESLEY se sente? - Eu virei minha cabeça para olhar para Gina. - Porque se você me perguntar, a reputação da Escola Adams nem era tão excelente para começar. Oh, claro, todo mundo acha que é uma ótima escola. Quero dizer, é uma das melhores no ranking em D. C., certo? Mas esse é o problema: Escola Adams NÃO é uma boa escola. Talvez academicamente seja. Mas é repleta de pessoas que te ridicularizam se você usa qualquer coisa que não seja J. Crew ou Abercrombie. Pessoas que não hesitam em chamar você de galinha na sua cara, sendo você uma, ou não. - Eu me virei para o resto do refeitório, minha voz havia quase atingido o tom histérico. Mas eu não me importava. Eu simplesmente não me importava mais. - É assim mesmo que todos vocês se sentem? - Eu exigi. - Que eu deveria me afastar? Todos vocês realmente concordam com Gina?

Por um segundo houve silêncio. Ninguém se moveu. Ninguém disse nada. Ninguém exceto Gina, quero dizer. Ela sacudiu sua cabeça, e, olhando através do mar de rostos, perguntou:

-Então? - Você poderia perceber que Gina estava se divertindo. Ela sempre gostou de ser o centro das atenções, mas ela não tem o talento necessário para conseguir papéis em nenhuma das peças ou musicais da escola. Chamando alguém de galinha na frente da escola inteira é a única maneira que ela pode pensar para conseguir o tipo de atenção que deseja...bom, isso, e mandando em todo mundo no conselho estudantil. Quando ninguém respondeu, Gina olhou para mim e disse: -Bom, as massas falaram. Ou, NÃO Falaram, nesse caso. O que você está fazendo, ficando parada aí? Saia. Galinha não são desejadas aqui.

-Então eu acho melhor você encontrar outra escola pra ir também, não acha, Gina?

Isso não era eu. Não fui eu que disse isso. Eu queria que eu fosse quem disse isso. Mas foi outra pessoas. Alguém que não era eu, nem Luna, que, falando nisso, estava ainda parada lá, com a boca aberta, na fila do almoço, seus olhos claros tão arregalados e cheios de choque quanto os meus.

Não.

A pessoa que disse isso sobre Gina encontrar outra escola para ir também, era ninguém menos que a minha irmã Lucy, que havia arrastado sua cadeira para trás da mesa de almoço onde ela estivera sentada com suas amigas.

Agora ela veio se dirigindo lentamente em direção à Gina com um leve sorriso em seu lindo rosto. O motivo que a Lucy havia encontrado para sorrir, considerando a situação, eu não conseguia imaginar. E, aparentemente, nem Gina.

-Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando, Lucy- Gina disse para minha irmã em uma voz que era consideravelmente menos agressiva do que a voz que ela usara quando falou comigo. E também, muito mais baixa. - De qualquer forma, isso não tem nada a ver com você. Todos gostam de você, Lucy. Isso é sobre sua irmã.

-Mas é justamente esse o problema, Gina. - Lucy disse. - Qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com a minha irmã TEM a ver comigo.

Enquanto ela disse isso, Lucy andou até mim e passou seu braço pelo meu pescoço. Eu acho que ela quis que o gesto fosse amigável, mas a verdade é que, ela estava na verdade me estrangulando um pouco, ela estava segurando tão forte. -E, por falar nisso -Lucy acrescentou - você é uma mentirosa, Gina.

Gina olhou sobre o seu ombro para a turminha dela, que olhavam confusos para ela como se dissessem:Nós também não sabemos sobre o que ela está falando."

-Hum - Gina disse. - Com licença, Lucy? Eu acho que todos nós vimos noite passada quando a sua irmã informou ao mundo inteiro que ela havia dito sim ao sexo.

-Eu não quero dizer que você estava mentindo sobre isso - Lucy disse. - Quero dizer, não era você que eu vi no estacionamento da escola noite passada na traseira da limusine do Random Alvarez?

Gina se enrijeceu, como se Lucy tivesse batido nela. E eu acho, que de certa maneira, ela bateu.

- Eu... - Gina olhou nervosa para trás, para sua turminha. Mas elas estavam piscando de volta pra ela, como se dissessem: "Espera... O QUE ela disse? ISSO sim é safadesa!"

Gina se virou rapidamente de volta pra Lucy.

-Não. Quero dizer, sim... quero dizer, eu estava na limusine. Mas nós não estávamos FAZENDO nada. Quero dizer, ele só queria me mostrar o demo dele. Ele me pediu para ver seu demo...

-E eu acho - Lucy disse - que você disse sim.

-Sim -Gina disse. Então, ela começou a balançar a sua cabeça, percebendo o que acabar de dizer. -Quero dizer, não. Quero dizer...

De repente era Gina que estava enrubescendo até as raízes de seus cabelos.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer - Gina disse, muito rápido. - Não é. Foi perfeitamente inocente.

Ela olhou para trás, para suas companheiras do Caminho Certo.

-Random e eu só conversamos. Ele realmente gosta de mim. Ele provavelmente vai me levar para o Video Music Awards... Em Nova Iorque.

Mas ninguém acreditou nela. Você poderia dizer que ninguém acreditou nela, nem mesmo suas companheiras da Caminho Certo. Porque todo mundo havia visto como ela vinha flertando com Random.

-A coisa é assim Gina - Lucy disse, ainda mantendo seu suposto laço afetivo em mim - você tem que ter cuidado com quem você chama de galinha. Porque a verdade é que, há muito mais de nós aqui do que - ela olhou aguçadamente para a turma da Gina e não para Gina - de vocês.

Gina gaguejou.

-M-mas...Eu não quis dizer você, Lucy. Eu nunca...quero dizer, niguém jamais TE chamaria de galinha.

-Vamos esclarecer uma coisa, Gina - Lucy disse. - Se você vai chamar minha irmã de galinha, então é melhor estar preparada para me chamar disso também. Porque a Mione é uma galinha, Gina? Então... Eu... Sou... Uma... Também.

Houve um coletivo de prisões de respiração nessa hora, como se todos no refeitorio tivessem repentinamente engasgado ao mesmo tempo. Meus olhos, enquanto isso, estavam cheio de lágrimas novamente. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Lucy estava pondo sua reputação em risco por mim.

EU.

Era a coisa mais legal que ela já havia feito por mim. Era a coisa mais legal que qualquer um já tivesse feito por mim. Até que em algum lugar no refeitorio, uma cadeira foi arrastada.

Então uma voz masculina alta disse:

-Então eu sou também.

Então, para meu total assombro, Harold Minsky veio andando a passos largos até a gente, seus ombros jogados pra trás sob sua camiseta havaiana.

A expressão de Lucy derreteu em uma de devoção – com um tom de assombro – assim que ela viu o seu professor particular, parado tão alto e forte do lado dela.

-Se elas são galinha - Harold disse desafiante, apontando para Lucy e eu - Então eu sou uma galinha também.

- Oh, Harold - Lucy disse, numa voz que eu nunca tinha a ouvido usar antes – certamente nunca com Draco. A cara de Harold se tornou tão vermelha quanto as flores na camiseta dele. Mas ele não cedeu.

-Solidariedade de galinhas. - Ele disse com um aceno pra gente.

Que foi quando Luna pisou fora da fila do almoço, e veio para o lado de Lucy, Harold e eu, dizendo:

-EU TAMBÉM -na voz mais alta que eu jamais a ouvi usar.

Ai, meu Deus.

Eu virei meu pescoço pra tentar ver a cara da Luna, mas foi difícil, considerando que Lucy estava me estrangulando. O que esta acontecendo aqui?

-Luna - Eu sussurrei - Você não é uma galinha, fique fora disso.

Mas Luna disse, alto o bastante pra todo mundo no refeitório ouvir. - Se Mione e Lucy são umas galinhas, então eu também sou.

Um burburinho tomou conta do lugar. Todos comentando: Luna uma galinha? Os pais dela nem deixavam ela usar calças para ir para escola.

Gina sabia que ela estava em um problema agora. Eu podia ver pelo jeito que ela olhou para gente e depois para o resto do refeitorio, que ainda estava olhando, como se Simon Cowell e Paula Abdul estivessem indo na direção deles.

- Hum- Kris disse -Ouçam, eu...

Mas sua voz foi abafada, já que todas as pernas das cadeiras estavam sendo arrastadas. De repente, todos os alunos da Escola Adams estavam de pé. E se declarando galinhas.

-Eu sou um galinha também -Gritou Mackenzie Craig, presidente do clube de xadres, e que nunca tinha saído com uma garota.

-Eu sou um galinha. -gritou Tom Edelbaum, que fez o índio na versão de Pocahontas do clube de teatro.

-Eu sou o maior galinha de todos. -Disse Jeff Rothberg, o namorado de Debra Mullings, seu punho levantado, como se ele estivesse preparado para lutar com qualquer um que quisesse disputar seu status de putão.

-Nós somos todos galinhas -o time todo de corrida da Escola Adams anunciou.

Rapidamente todas as pessoas que estavam no refeitorio – com exceção de Gina e seus amigos do Caminho Certo – estavão de pé declarando "Eu sou um galinha"

Isso foi uma coisa linda.

Na hora que o Diretor Jamieson desceu lá, todos nós estávamos gritanto: "Eu sou um galinha. Eu sou uma galinha.

Isso fez o treinador de futebol, mandar todo mundo ficar quieto. O Diretor Jamieson o fez apitar no seu apito esportivo – o que ele apita o jogo – grande e pesado, já que ninguém reagiu ao primeiro grito que nós por favor nos sentássemos.

-Por favor pessoal, só se sentem!

Mas ninguém poderia continuar gritando durante o apito agudo do técnico Long. Tivemos que tampar os nossos ouvidos com as mãos, de tão alto que foi o barulho. Rapidamente, toda a solidariedade terminou.

-O que - O Diretor Jamieson perguntou, quando a gritaria parou e todo mundo voltou para seus lugares, quase como se nada tivesse acontecido - está acontecendo aqui?

-Ela chamou minha irmã de galinha - Lucy disse, apontando pra Gina.

-Eu... eu não fiz isso! - Os olhos azuis de Gina estavam arregalados. -Quer dizer, eu fiz, mas... Pô, ela merecia isso! Depois do que ela fez ontem à noite ...

-Ela me chama de galinha toda vez que pode - Debra Mullins se prontificou do fundo da sala. - E eu não fiz nada na última noite.

-Não é uma violação do código de conduta da Academia Preparatória John Adams fazer comentários pejorativos a respeito da orientação sexual e/ou acusação de atividade sexual de alguém, Diretor Jamieson? - Harold Minsky perguntou.

O Diretor Jamieson olhou pra Gina e seu grupinho e falou de modo severo:

- Realmente, é sim.-Ele disse severamente.

-Dr. Jamieson - A Gina disse fracamente - Tudo isso foi só um grande mal-entendido. Eu posso explicar...

-Eu estou ansioso pra ouvir sua explicação. - o Diretor Jamieson disse. -Na minha sala. Agora.

Com uma expressão de desalento (uma palavra que significa "falta de animo,abatimento) Gina saiu do refeitório atrás do diretor Jamieson.

Eu notei que o pequeno grupo de seguidores dela ficou pra trás, quase parecendo como se estivessem tentando parecer que não a conheciam.

Agora sim é que as fichas de inscrição da faculdade de Gina não iam ter nada de bom sobre suas capacidades de liderança.

Vendo-a ir, eu fiquei com vontade de chorar. Não porque Gina Wesley tinha sido tão maldosa comigo, tentando me humilhar na frente de toda a escola ...como se eu já não tivesse provado o suficiente que eu sou capaz de fazer tudo isso sozinha, sem ninguém mais me ajudar.

Não, eu fiquei com vontade de chorar porque percebi como eu tenho sorte. Eu quero dizer, de ter uma irmã como Lucy e uma amiga como Luna... Sem contar um monte de pessoas que eu tinha pensado que não eram meus amigos, como Harold Minsky. Eu estava em pé lá entre eles, meus olhos cheios de lágrimas e dizendo:

-Pessoal, Pessoal, isso foi tão... tão doce da parte de vocês. Quer dizer, vocês dizerem que são galinhas... só por minha causa.

-Ah - Luna disse, batendo de leve na minha mão. - Eu digo que sou galinha por você sempre que for preciso. Você sabe disso.

Lucy e Harold não estavam prestando nem um pouco de atenção no meu sincero agradecimento, de qualquer jeito. Em vez disso, Lucy tinha pegado o braço de Harold, e estava dizendo:

-Obrigada por dizer que você era uma galinha por mim, Harold.

O rosto de Harold ficou mais vermelho que a flor do short dele e respondeu:

-Bem, você sabe. Eu não posso ficar parado sem fazer nada enquanto uma injustiça social está sendo cometida. Eu não sabia antes que você... Bem, que você era tão insurgente (uma palavra que significa "quem se levanta ou se rebela contra algo). Eu sempre achei que você fosse um pouco... bem, uma seguidora. Eu percebi que eu realmente subestimei você.

-Oh, eu sou TOTALMENTE uma insurgente - Lucy disse, apertando o braço dele. - Eu nunca desanimo quando vejo sangue.

Ah, bem. De qualquer maneira, ela chegou perto.

-Escuta, Harold - Lucy continuou - Eu sei que você não pôde no final de semana passado, mas você quer ir ao cinema comigo neste final de semana?

-Lucy -Harold disse, a voz dele parecia mais aguda do que o normal ... ou porque ele estava envergonhado, ou porque Lucy estava esfregando o peito dela sobre o braço dele... embora eu não possa dizer com certeza que ela estava fazendo isso de propósito. -Eu realmente não acho... Quero dizer, eu acho que nós deveríamos manter nossa relação num, hm, nível profissional.

Lucy soltou o braço dele como se, de repente, estivesse pegando fogo.

-Oh - Ela disse, de repente parecendo como se ela fosse começar a chorar -Eu entendo. OK.

-É só que - Harold disse, parecendo desconfortável -Você sabe. Seus pais. Eles me contrataram pra ser seu professor particular. Eu não acho que seria certo, você sabe, nós nos vermos socialmente.

Lucy pareceu arrasada. Até Harold acrescentar:

-Pelo menos, não até antes de você passar no teste.

Lucy olhou de relance pra ele, olhando como se ela não conseguisse acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Você quer dizer... você quer dizer que depois que se eu passar no SATs, você vai sair comigo?

-Se você ainda quiser - Harold disse, num tom que dizia que ele não conseguiria imaginar que, em um milhão de anos, ela continuaria querendo. Sair com ele, eu quero dizer. O que isso provou em relação a Harold? Ele não conhece minha irmã completamente ainda.

-Harold - Lucy disse, pegando no braço dele de novo - eu posso prometer pra você duas coisas.

Harold olhou fixamente pra ela, como um homem num sonho. Então um sorriso de lado apareceu no rosto que estava brilhando como o nascer do sol sobre o Potomac (não que eu já tenha visto, quem ia acordar tão cedo?) e ele disse:

- Um: Minha aparência sempre vai ser esta.

Lucy sorriu de volta pra ele.

-Dois: Eu nunca vou desistir de você. Jamais.

Epera um minuto... isso pareceu familiar... Hellboy. Eles estavam citando Hellboy. Isso, eu pude ver, era uma relação que ia durar muito, muito tempo.

- Bem -Debra disse - Isso foi legal. A gente se vê. - Então ela andou até onde Jeff Rothberg estava sentado, sentou no colo dele, e colocou a língua na boca dele.

E eu soube depois disso que a Escola Adam tinha voltado ao normal.

Só que dessa vez, no lado bom.

-Você realmente viu Gina Wesley na limosine de Random Alvarez? - Eu perguntei a Lucy, depois do sinal tocar, e nós estávamos em nossos caminhos de volta à sala. -Ou você deu so um chute? - Ela continuava atordoada com a felicidade da coisa toda de Harold, então foi difícil pra fazê-la prestar atenção

Mas depois de eu cutucar o braço dela alguns minutos, ela voltou.

-Ai. Você não precisa me BATER. Claro que eu realmente a vi na limusine. Você acha que eu mentiria sobre alguma coisa como essa?

-Na verdade - Eu disse - o que eu acho? Que sim. Eu acho que você faria. Porque a limusine de Random tinha janelas escuras. Não havia nenhum jeito de você ver algo dentro dela.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Mione? - Lucy disse, o sorriso mais estranho brilhando em seus lábios - É melhor você dar umas passadinha no banheiro e fazer alguma coisa com seu cabelo. Esta totalmente espetado na parte de trás de novo, e você esta parecendo uma idiota. Te vejo depois da aula.

E desapareceu do corredor, balançando sua mini saia enquanto andava.

E eu percebi que provavelmente nunca, jamais saberia a verdade.

E também percebi que ... Quer saber? Eu realmente não me importava.


	27. 10 coisas que você provavelmente

Lista das coisas que você provavelmente não sabia sobre Camp Harry:

10. Localizada a 112 quilômetros da Casa Branca nas montanhas de Catoctin em Maryland, Camp Harry foi estabelecido em 1942 como um lugar para o presidente relaxar, receber convidados e se divertir longe do calor e da umidade de Washington, D.C., no verão.

09. O nome que o presidente Franklin Delano Roosevelt deu para o lugar foi Camp "Shangri-La",em homenagem ao reino da montanha do livro "Horizonte perdido" de James Hilton Lost Horizon.

08. Foi renomeado de Camp Harry em 1953 pelo presidente Eisenhower em honra ao seu neto, Harry.

07. O acampamento é administrado por funcionários da marinha, e soldados do quartel de fuzileiros navais de Washington, D.C. fornecem segurança permanente.

06. Visitantes no Camp Harry podem se divertir em uma piscina, um campo de golfe,uma pista de corrida, quadras de tênis, andar a cavalo, e no ginásio.

05. Camp Harry é feito de muitas diferentes cabanas situadas em volta da casa principal. As cabanas incluem: Dogwood, Maple, Holly, Birch, e Rosebud.-que são nomes de árvores e plantas. A cabana presidencial é chamada de Aspen Lodge.

04. Camp Harry tem sido o local de muitas reuniões internacionais históricas. Foi lá, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, que o Presidente Franklin Roosevelt e o Primeiro Ministro Britânico Winston Churchill planejaram a invasão dos Aliados na Europa.

03. Muitos eventos históricos ocorreram no retiro presidencial, incluindo o plano da invasão Normandia, as reuniões Eisenhower-Khrushchev, discussões da Baía dos Porcos, sessões estratégicas da Guerra do Vietnã, e muitos outros eventos com pessoas de cargo elevado e visitas internacionais.

02. O Presidente Jimmy Carter escolheu o local para a reunião dos líderes do Oriente Médio que levaram os acordos entre Israel e Egito.

E o fato número um que você provavelmente não sabia sobre o Camp Harry:

01. Este viria a ser o lugar onde eu, Hermione Granger, transaria pela primeira vez. Talvez.


	28. Chapter 28

- Você gostaria de mais batata doce, Mione? - A primeira dama me perguntou.

- Hum, não, obrigada - Eu disse.

Vê, esse é o problema de ser uma fresca pra comer e ir comer na casa dos outros.O fato é: há poucas comidas que eu realmente gosto. Ação de graças é o pior. Eu meio que, odeio praticamente todas as comidas que os peregrinos comiam. Não suporto molhos. Não dá nem para saber a metade das coisas que tem dentro deles, e as poucas coisas que dá para identificar, como uvas passas, simplesmente, são tão nojentas.

Eu não como nada vermelho, exceto ketchup ou molho de pizza, então automaticamente sai fora qualquer coisa com tomates. E também cranberries. E—UGH—beterrabas.

Basicamente, todos os legumes me dão nojo. Então isso significa que não como nem ervilhas nem cenouras grelhada nem vagem ou—URG—couve de bruxelas.

Eu não sou uma grande fã de peru. Eu só gosto da carne escura. Mas todo mundo considera aquela parte, como tipo, a pior, então só me oferecem a carne do peito, que são carne branca, que eu não consigo comer, porque mesmo quando é feita por um master chef da Casa Branca, ela, continua sendo meio... nojenta.

Na minha família, todo mundo já sabe, que, quando se trata de jantar do dia de Ação de Graças, eu me contento totalmente com um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim, que a minha avó sempre prepara com carinho para mim, e tirando as cascas.

Claro que minha mão e meu pai costumavam reclamar porque eu nem experimentava tudo o que tinha dado tanto trabalho para preparar.

Mas ao longo dos anos, eu os treinei para apenas me deixar em paz. Quer dizer, não é como se eu fosse morrer de fome.

Mas esse era meu primeiro Ação de Graças com Harry e sua família. Eu ainda não tive a chance de treiná-los.

Então eu simplismente tinha que ficar lá, fingindo que comia tudo aquilo que me serviam,enquanto, na verdade, eu so espalhava tudo pelo prato (Eu aprendi minha lição sobre tentar escondê-la no meu guardanapo) enquanto eu alimentava a intenção secreta de voltar para o meu quarto e comer o sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim que está na minha mala.

Do lado das camisinhas que Lucy me deu. Que eu estou tentando não pensar.

Harry estava claramente fazendo o mesmo (tentando não pensar sobre sexo), ja que a primeira coisa que nós fizemos depois de chegar ao Camp Harry—depois do nosso passeio a bordo do Marine One, o helicóptero presidencial— foi pegar os jogos de tabuleiro, por conta do mau tempo (estava chovendo).

Não apenas chovendo, mas caindo o mundo, tanto que quanto Harry apareceu para me pegar, eu estranhei se o Marine One conseguiria decolar.

Essa não era a única indicação de que a Ação de Graças no Camp Harry não iria ser exatamente um piquenique. Não, eu também tinha acordado com uma enorme espinha no meu queixo. De stress. Você não podia realmente ver isso, mas eu podia sentir. E isso doía.

Eu não tinha achado que algum desses – a chuva e a espinha – como sinais de benfazejos(uma palavra que cai na prova e significa "que tem ação favorável, cuja influência é boa). E no fim eu estava certa. Pelo menos, julgando como meu dia tinho sido até então.

Eu sempre pensei - antes de eu tomar consciência das coisas – que o lider do meu país vivia no colo do luxo. Do memsmo jeito que eu imaginei a Casa Branca como uma imensa mansão com peles de animais por todos os lados.

E ao passo que a casa branca é bem legal, ela não é imensa, e não é tão legal como a casa do digamos Jack Slaters em Chevy Chase. Eu acho que ela é mais legal do que a maioria das casas americanas – você sabe, tem uma piscina, e uma pista de boliche, e todas essas coisas.

Mas o negócio é que as coisas que são mais extravagantes são, tipo, muito velhas, e você nem tem direito a usar isso. Todo o resto são coisas que você encontraria em qualquer outra casa, como a minha ou a da Luna. É so um monte de coisas normais.

E o Camp Harry é ainda mais dizer, é grande, para uma casa, não me entenda errado, com todos os chalés espalhados pelo terreno. E tem uma piscina junto com um ginásio.

Mas não é chique, como você pensaria que uma casa de campo do líder de uma nação seria.

Eu acho que é porque os fundadores estavam tentando afastar essa idéia de classe dominante. Na verdade, o presidente não ganha muito dinheiro. Pelo menos se comparado à minha mãe e pai ganham.

É claro que a família do Harry tem dinheiro das companhias que o pai dele tinha antes de se tornar governador, daí então presidente. Mas, mesmo assim...

De qualquer modo,eu so estou dizendo que o Camp Harry não é um castelo. É mais como...bem, um campo.

O que o torna um lugar estranho para se perder a virgindade.

Ou não, como parece ser o meu caso. Porque eu tinha pensando muito sobre esse assunto nas últimas 24 horas que se passaram e a verdade é que eu não estou.

Pronta, quero dizer.

Sim, eu sei que eu andava praticando. Muito. Muito.

E, sim, eu sei o que eu disse em rede nacional (ok... a cabo). Eu sei que todo mundo no país – incluindo minha avó, com certeza - acha que eu sou sexualmente ativa.

E eu sei que o pior já aconteceu – ser chamada de galinha publicamente por Gina Wesley- e eu tinha sobrevivido bem áquilo.

Mas só porque todo mundo acha que eu já "fiz aquilo", não é uma boa razão para realmente "fazer". Quer dizer, é um passo enorme. Com o sexo vem a responsabilidade. É o fim da inocência. Sem falar nas possíveis DSTs e a gravidez indesejada. Quem precisa de tanta preocupação?

Especialmente quando, vamos ser realistas, ensino médio é aborrecimento demais já.

Então, eu tinha feito minha decisão.

Agora eu só tinha que entregar as novidades para Harry.

E essa podia ser outra razão por que eu estava tendo tanta dificuldade para engolir alguma coisa do jantar. Quero dizer, o Harry deve estar pensando que Vai se Dar Bem, hoje à noite. Ele tem que achar. Eu vi o brilho nos olhos dele quando ele pegou o tabuleiro de ludo (Sim, um tabuleiro de ludo de verdade!) mais cedo naquela tarde. Ele ainda piscou para mim antes de jogar o dado.

Eu ia acabar com todos os sonhos adolescentes dele. Ele ia me odiar.

Eu fiquei realmente aliviada quando a Primeira Dama deu licença para mim e Harry, e nós entramos na sala de estar para assistir Adam Sandler (Sim, o presidente assiste o filme antes de eles entrarem em cartaz para o resto da nação) isso ocupou a minha mente para não pensar no que ia acontecer depois de irmos para a cama. Mais ou menos. Até a hora que o filme acabou , e a próxima coisa eu sabia, era o Harry que ja estava me levando para a porta do meu quarto – que era na casa principal, não em um dos chalés – e disse:

- Boa noite, Mione. - com uma voz toda tipo de voz "isso é para os meus pais ouvirem". Porque ele sabia que nenhum de nós dois ia realmente dormir. Em qualquer momento próximo.

Ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

Eu me senti em total pânico quando ele fechou a porta do meu quarto atrás de mim. Meu quarto era um perfeito exemplo de como a casa presidencial era. Era só um quarto simples, branco com detalhes em madeira, a colcha azul-marinho sobre a cama queen-size e um instante com, é claro, livros – eu não estou zoando – sobre passarinhos e como observá-los. Tinha seu próprio banheiro e vista para o lago. Realmente, isso era tudo.

Mas esse quarto, aparentemente, era o local na qual Harry tinha imaginado que nós iríamos Fazer Aquilo. Depois de todo mundo ir dormir e o Harry voltasse.

O que explicou porque de repente eu me senti tão... Nauseada.

E não era só por causa de todo aquele marshmallow em cima das batatas-doces.

O sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim tinha ajudado um pouco.

Mas depois de ter comido isso, eu não sabia o que fazer. Quero dizer, eu não podia começar a me arrumar para dormir, ou qualquer coisa, porque quem sabe o que o poder dos meus pijamas poderia fazer com o Harry? Inflamar seus sentidos, ou qualquer coisa, e tornar ainda mais difícil para ele quando eu disser não. Não que os meus pijamas sejam muitos sexys, ou qualquer coisa assim, sendo de flanela, com figuras de malas nela, sobre as palavras boas viagem escrito por toda a parte(minha avó me deu no meu aniversário do ano passado, para quando eu viajasse como embaixadora teen da ONU).

Não, era muito melhor eu estar inteiramente ão foi o que eu fiz. Fiquei sentada na beirada da cama e esperei. Não iria demorar muito. O Harry aparecerei a qualquer segundo. Assim que ele tivesse certeza de que seus pais estavam dormindo, para nossa segurança. Já era mais de meia noite, então logo ele deve estar chegando. Os presidentes levantam-se cedo demais, assim certamente sua mãe e o seu pai já tinham dormido. Ele podia vir a qualquer minuto.

Qualquer minuto a partir de agora.

E eu estava pronta para ele. Eu tive meu discurso prontinho. "Harry" eu diria, olhando em seus olhos, "você sabe eu te amo. E eu sei que disse na televisão nacional (a cabo) na outra noite que eu estava pronta para dizer sim ao sexo. Mas o fato é: eu não estou. Eu sei que você me ama bastante vai compreender, e vai me esperar. Porque amor verdadeiro é isto… estar disposto a esperar."

Na verdade a última parte eu peguei de um brochinho que o pessoal da Caminho Certo tinha distribuído no almoço umas duas semanas antes. Era um brochinho em formato de coração que dizia _Amar é... estar disposto a esperar._Na hora, eu tinha feito sons de vômito para Luna ao ler aquilo.

Mas agora meio que estava começando a fazer sentido.

Eu gostaria de não ter pegado aquele brochinho e espetado no peito da boneca da Sally de o estranho mundo de jack no trabalho. Eu deveria ter dado ao Harry, como um simbolo do meu comprometimento para transar com ele algum dia. Algum outro dia que não fosse hoje.

Eu conseguiria totalmente me imaginar dando isso a ele, e talvez dizendo algo verdadeiramente memorável e comovente. Talvez algo como, 'Psiu, você do outro lado. Deixe que ela se vá. Porque por ela, eu faço a travessia, e quando isso acontecer, você vai se arrepender.'

Realmente me parecia uma situação que exigia umas citação de Hellboy.

Em todo o caso, eu estava pronta. Eu tinha escovado meus dentes (só para que o meu hálito não o ofendesse quando eu o despensasse) e examinei minha espinha. Nenhuma melhora. A boa noticia era que continava senm dar para ver, mesmo sem maquiagem. Eu so sentia aquilo ali, a espinha dolorida e brava realmente não uso muita maquiagem, apenas rímel, um pouco de corretivo e um pouco de gloss. Mesmo assim achei que eu deveria ficar maquiada para a Grande Dispensada Suave,para que pelo menos meus cilios tivessem a mesma cor que meu cabelo. So parecia que, sabe como é, eu devia tentar ficar com a melhor aparência possível para a Grande Conversa Sobre Sexo, mesmo que o Harry já ter me visto bem longe da minha melhor aparência mais vezes do que é possivel contar.

Sim, Eu estava pronta. Pronta e esperando. Somente uma coisa estava faltando.

Harry.

Falando nisso... Onde ele estava? Tinha passado quase uma hora desde que todo mundo tinha ido para a cama. Era quase meia noite e meia agora.

De repente, eu comecei a sentir uma náusea diferente. Será que o Harry tinha mudado de ideia? Sera que eu tinha feito algo para ele nao querer mais transar comigo? Será que era minha espinha? Será que ele a viu?

Mas parecia altamente improvável que um garoto mudaria de ideia sobre ter sexo com sua namorada por causa de uma espinha.

Mas espere um minuto. Eu não queria mesmo transar com ele. Entao porque eu me importo?

Será que era alguma outra coisa, então? Será que era por causa do que tinha acontecido na MTV? Meu Deus, será que o fato de eu ter anuciado em cadeia nacional de televisão (a cabo) que eu tinha dito Sim para o Sexo mataria a espontaneidade ou algo? Eles estão sempre falando sobre como o sexo deve ser espontaneo. Entao eu acabei arruinando aquilo?

Bem, e se eu tiver arruinado? Que bom, eu nao quero Fazer Aquilo, mesmo.

Mas isto não parece muito provável. O sexo não é o mesmo tipo de grande questão para os meninos que é para as meninas. Ou pelo menos não parece dessa maneira. Ah claro, os meninos querem ter o sexo. Mas eles não ficam obcecados com isso da mesma maneira que nós. Eles simplesmente vão lá e fazem.

Pelo menos, é o que parecem nos filmes, como American Pie- a primeira vez é inesquecivel.

Então onde ele estava? Tanta espera estava me matando. Eu apenas queria dizer a ele que eu não estava afim de Fazer Aquilo e acabar logo com tudo aquilo.

Eu esperei mais cinco minutos. Ainda nada de Harry.

E sera alguma coisa aconteceu? E se ele tivesse escorregado no chuveiro e batido a cabeça no chão e estivesse lá desmaiado com a boca aberta, com os pulmões se enchendo de água enquanto eu estou sentada aqui?

Pior ainda, e se Harry tivesse mudado de ideia?

COMO ELE PODIA TER MUDADO DE IDEIA DEPOIS DE EU TREINAR TANTO?

Antes que eu soubesse mesmo o que eu estava fazendo, eu estava de pé,disparando na direção da porta. Como ele tinha coragem? Como tinha CORAGEM de mudar de ideia depois de me fazer passar por tudo que ele me fez passar naquela semana inteira? Não era ELE que decidiria que nós não transarianos, no final de contas. Eu é que tomaria a decisão. Eu já tinha decidido aquilo, muito antes dele.

Percorri o corredor escuro e vazio pisando duro, pensando em todas as coisas que eu diria a ele (ou o que eu não diria). Com certeza não receberia nenhuma citação de Hellboy da minha parte. De jeito nenhum. Ele teve suas oportunidade de ouvir citações de Hellboy e a desperdiçara completamente. Nada mais de Amar é ... estar disposto a esperar para ele. Ia ter que receber um Boy Voyage. Era o que ele receberia.

Quando cheguei a porta do quarto do Harry eu pude ver uma luz baixa brilhar por debaixo da porta. Então ele estava acordado. Ele ainda estava acordado! Ele nem ao menos se incomodou em mexer sua bunda preguiçosa para ir ao meu quarto para que eu pudesse informa-lo que nós não transaríamos, no final das contas. É muito obrigada! Obrigada por me avisar. Quem sabe quanto tempo eu ficaria acordada, esperando para dizer Não para o Sexo antes de eu perceber que ele não apareceria?

E foi por isso que eu abri a porta dele de supetão, sem nem mesmo bater,e fiquei lá, parada olhando pra ele furiosamente. Mas não do jeito que acontece em um livro de amor. Mais como: eu estou indo matar você.

Harry olhou por cima do livro que lia na cama.

Um livro de arquitetura.

Enquanto eu, sua namorada,tinha ficado sentada durante um periodo que pareceu ser horas esperando por ele para me deflorar de uma vez.

Harry pareceu mais do que um pouco surpreendido por me ver. Você sabe,levanto em conta a situação.

-Mione - Ele disse e fechou o livro (mas não totalmente, ele deixava um dedo pra marcar onde ele estava lendo) - está tudo certo? Você não está enjoada nem nada, está?

Seriamente. Eu quase perdi a minha paciência ali mesmo.

- Enjoada? - repeti. - Enjoada? Sim, eu estou enjoada. Enjoanda de ficar ESPERANDO você.

Isto fez com que ele tirasse seu dedo do livro e o deixasse realmente de lado. Parecia realmente preocupado.

Também não pude deixar de notar que ele estava totalmente sexy. Principalmente porque ele, por acaso, não usava blusa. Mas também porque, vamos encarar:Harry sempre é sexy.

- Esperando por mim?- Harry olhava com uma cara perplexo e quis saber: -Esperando por mim pra que?

Eu não podia acreditar nisso. EU NÃO PODIA ACREDITAR. Sexy ou não, que perguntar era essa?

-PARA TER SEXO - Eu quase berrei.

Eu somente não queria acordar seus pais. E muito menos o Serviço Secreto.

Então eu cochichei.

Bem alto.

Mas, apesar de eu ter cochichado em vez de berrar,o Harry ficou me olhando totalmente chocado. Sua rosto na luz baixa da lâmpada de leitura ao lado de sua cama , começou a ficar vermelho.

- Sexo? - Ele repetiu com voz rouca.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando - Eu disse não acreditando que tinha dito isso. O que havia de errado com ele? - Foi você quem tocou no assunto.

- Eu toquei? - Sua voz meio que ficou esganiçada na palavra toquei? - Quando?

- Na frente da minha casa - Eu disse impaciente. Que havia de errado com ele?

Talvez ele tivesse realmente escorregado e batido a cabeça do chuveiro.

-Se lembra? Você me convidou para o Camp Harry para jogar ludo.

- É. - o Harry disse, agora com cara de quem não estava entedendo nada. Mas sem deixar de ser sexy. - Mas isso nós já fizemos?

Mas isso nós ja fizemos. Oh, meu Deus. Eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha dito aquilo.

E também, que ele continuava o maior gostoso quando dizia aquilo.

-Mas eu não quis dizer…- Harry falou gaguejando. - Quando eu disse ludo, eu meio que quis dizer no outro significado...

Alguma coisa fez meu coração se apertar. Seriamente. Era como se alguém tivesse despejado um jarro de água na minha cabeça e um monte de cubos de gelo tivesse deslizado na minha blusa. Porque era óbvio pela expressão na cara de Harry - para não mencionar, a maneira como ele estava agindo- que quando ele tinha dito, ludo ele quis dizer…ludo.

- Mas -Eu disse, em uma voz pequena - você… você disse que achava que nós estávamos prontos.

- Prontos para passar o fim de semana juntos com meus pais - Disse Harry com a voz esganiçada, o que não era normal para ele. - Foi isso que eu quis dizer quando disse que estavámos prontos.-Então, seus olhos que se alargaram - Era DISSO que você queria falar na outra noite? Quando você disse você falou que tinha dito sim ao sexo?

- Bem, foi. - Eu disse. - O que você pensou que eu quis dizer?

Harry meio que deu de ombros.

- So achei que você estava tentando mostrar um ponto de vista ao meu pai. Só isso. Eu não sabia que você estava MESMO… sabe como é. Dizendo sim ao sexo.

Principalmente porque ele não tinha nem me perguntado.

-Oh -Eu disse.

Então eu quis morrer.

Porque tudo aquilo pra nada. Todo esse trabalho, todas as conversas com a Lucy, a coisa de Simplesmente Diga Sim ao sexo, o galinha solidário, tudo isso... Pra nada.

Porque Harry nunca teve intenção de transar comigo neste feriado. E eu era quem tinha chegado à conclusão que jogar ludo significava sexo. Fui eu quem achou que quando Harry falou que estávamos prontos, ele tinha dito que estávamos prontos pro sexo. E era eu quem tinha dito Sim ao sexo sendo que ninguém me perguntou nada. Tudo tinha sido eu. Eu tinha trazido toda preocupação e angústia em cima de mim mesma.

Para Nada.

Meu Deus. Que vergonha.

- Hum - Eu disse. Agora era a minha vez de ficar vermelha... Meio que o que ele poderia pensar de mim? Que eu viria até o seu quarto exigindo saber por que nós não estávamos transando. Ele meio que deve pensar que sou uma lunática. - É. Olha,hum. Eu apenas, hum, estou indo...

Só que, a cada passo da etapa para a porta, eu não poderia deixar de observar umas coisas. Como por exemplo, como o Harry estava bonito sob a luz do abajur. E como os verde de seus olhos era, a cor exata do gramado na corrida de cavalo do Kentucky Derby.

E como ele ainda parecia confuso, com o jeitinho adorável de nerd dele, com o cabelo meio espetado na parte de trás, onde tinha ficado amassado por encostar na cabeceira da cama enquanto lia.

E como o peito dele era largo, e como tinha jeito de ser tão confortável, e como seria bom apoias minha cabeça lá, e ficar ouvindo seu coração bater… E de repente, eu me ouvi falando:

-Hmm, você poderia esperar aqui um segundo?

Até parece que ele iria a algum lugar.

Aí eu dei meia volta e corri o mais rápido possível até o meu quarto.

Quando eu voltei, estava ainda mais sem fôlego.

E também trazia nas mãos um saco de papel pardo. O Harry deu uma olhada nele, então olhou pra mim.

-Mione - ele falou, em um tom desconfiado(mas não necessariamente desagradável). - O que tem neste saco?

Aí então eu mostrei.


	29. Aprendendo

Quando eu cheguei em casa no dia seguinte, eu fiquei chocada ao ver meu pai sentando na sala, escutando Rebeca tocar "New York, New York" no clarinete.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Eu abri a porta e Manet correu até mim com o som da minha chave na fechadura e pulou em cima de mim.

Rebecca abaixou seu instrumento e disse

- Com licença. Eu estou tocando ainda.

-Oh, Eu disse, voltando. - Desculpa.

Meu pai, que não lia o jornal, não falava no telefone, ou fazia qualquer coisa, realmente exceto aparentemente escutar a performance da sua filha mais nova, sorriu um pouco pra mim, dolorosamente como se estivesse esperando a canção terminar. Assim que terminou aplaudiu como se realmente tivesse admirado.

- Foi ótimo - ele disse, todo entusiasmo.

-Obrigada - Rebecca virou com cuidado uma página do livro no suporte de partitura dela. - E agora, continuando meu tributo às grandes cidades e nações, eu tocarei a canção 'Gary, Indiana', de The Musica Man.

-Hum, você poderia esperar até que eu pegar mais um pouco de café?

Meu pai pediu, mantendo levantada sua caneca vazia. Então correu para cozinha.

E eu olhei pra Rebecca

- O que está acontecendo aqui? -Eu perguntei pra ela

- Aquelas grandes mudanças sobre as quais papai tava falando depois que você disse sim ao sexo na TV - ela disse encolhendo os ombros. - Então eles decidiram passar mais tempo com a gente. Então eu vou tocar cada canções do meu repertório para ver até onde ele aguenta. Até agora... tem suportado tudo surpreendentemente bem. Eu dou mais duas músicas para ele ceder.

Atordoada, eu carreguei minha mala de mão para a cozinha, e senti cheiro de algo. Eu fiquei chocada por ver minha mãe, e não Molly, debruçada por cima da porta aberta do forno, perguntando:

- Você acha que estão prontos, querido? - Falou para meu pai, que reenchia sua caneca de café. Eram bolinhos com lascas de chocolate. Minha mãe, advogada ambiental, mais ferina da cidade,estava fazendo bolinhos com lascas de chocolate. O celular dela nem estava a vista.

Minha mala de mão caiu do meu ombro para o chão com um baque.

Minha mãe olhou sobre seu ombro pra mim e sorriu.

- Oh, Mione - Disse. - O que você está fazendo em casa? Eu pensei que você ia passar fora o fim de semana.

- Nós tivemos que voltar mais cedo - Eu disse - O pai de Harry quis se reunir com seus assessores para revisar alguns pontos do projeto de retorno à família antes do congresso de segunda-feira. O que você está fazendo?"

- Assando biscoitos, querida. - Disse puxando a bandeja do forno - Cuidado, eles estão quentes! - Falou para o meu pai quando ele tentou alcançar um.

- Porque vocês não estão na casa da Vovó? - Eu perguntei.

- Aquela mulher morreu para mim. - Meu pai disse tentando pegar o cookie de qualquer jeito e queimando seus dedos.

- Richard - Minha mãe disse, estreitando os olhos pra ele. E disse para mim - seu pai e sua avó tiveram um pequeno desentendimento, por isso nós viemos para casa cedo.

- Pequeno? - Meu pai disse, após engolir um pouco de café para engolir o bolinho quente que ele enfiou na boca, pois aparentemente, prefiria queimar a lingua do que os dedos. - Não tinha nada de pequeno naquilo.

- Richard! - Mamãe disse - Richard, eu já avisei, que os biscoitos estavam quentes.

Mesmo assim meu pai ficou olhando para mais dois e, de qualquer maneira, colocou eles em um guardanapo.

- A gente se fala -disse ele, se dirigindo a sala e Manet o seguindo com esperanças que deixasse cair algum pedaço de biscoito no chão - "Gary, Indiana me espera."

- Ok, falando sério - Eu olhei fixamente pra minha mãe. - O que está acontecendo aqui? Eu saio por uma noite, e vocês de repente se transformar em uma família modelo? Onde está Molly?

- Eu dei um fim de semana de folga - Minha mãe disse, tentando raspar os biscoitos que ainda estavam grudados na bandeja. Infelizmente, não estavam desgrudando facilmente. - É importante para ela passar um tempo com sua própria família, você sabe. Assim como é importante para nós passarmos um tempo juntos também. Eu e seu pai discutimos e concordamos com o presidente...Não em tudo naturalmente.- Ela se esforçou para para soltar um biscoito particulamente recalcitrante (uma palavra que significa "que resiste obstinadamente"). - Mas agora é tempo de começarmos a passar mais tempo com vocês, meninas. - Ela prosseguiu - Seu pai pensa que a Lucy estudaria mais se nós ficármos de olho nela. E você sabe o que os professores de Rebecca dizem sobre sua necessidade para mais socialização. É por isso que seu pai e eu estaremos passando menos horas no escritório. É verdade que isto significará menos dinheiro. Foi por isso que seu pai brigou com sua avó. - Minha mãe fez uma careta. - Mas...bom, eu não fiquei assim tão entusiasmada de passar o Natal lá de qualquer maneira.

Eu olhei fixamente apenas pra ela, mal conseguia registrar o que ela estava falando. Mamãe e Papai iam passar mais tempo conosco?

Será que isso era uma coisa boa? Ou era uma coisa ruim? Ou uma coisa muito ruim?

- E eu? - Eu perguntei, com voz rouca.

-O que tem você, querida? - Minha mãe perguntou.

-Bem, isso é sobre o meu castigo na escola na semana passada? Ou pelo que eu disse na TV?

-Oh, querida. - Minha mãe sorriu para mim. - Você sabe que nós não nos preocupamos muito sobre você,Mione. Você sempre teve a cabeça no lugar. - Mas então acrescentou apressada - Mas eu imagino se eu passar mais tempo em casa mais, eu talvez possa impendir que você faça mais alguma coisa no seu pobre cabelo.

Ela sorriu para mostrar que estava fazendo uma piada… Só que dava para ver que na verdade ela não estava.

- Hum - Eu disse. - Ótimo.

Como em que em meio a um transe, eu estava subindo as escadas para ir pro meu quarto. Meu pai tinha prometido que iria haver GRANDES mudanças em torno de nossa casa.

Eu nunca imaginei que seriam tão grandes.

Eu estava tão em um choque tão grande, que nem escutei a Lucy me chamar enquanto passava na frente do seu quarto com a porta aberta. E só na segunda vez que ela gritou um "MIONE" estritende, é que eu percebi que estava falando comigo. Coloquei a cabeça no seu quarto para saber o que queria.

- Você voltou cedo! - Lucy gritou, de onde estava deitada na sua cama com uma revista Vogue ou qualquer outra.

- Você também - Eu disse. - O papai e a vovó brigaram muito feio?

- Totalmente - Disse Lucy - Bem você sabe como eles são. Eles vão estar se falando na Segunda-feira. Pelo menos, eu espero que sim, porque eu ia total comprar um biquíni novo para levar para Aruba. Então... Como foi lá?

- Tudo bem - Eu disse consciente do fato de que Lucy tem a memória de longo prazo de um Gato, e é improvável que ela vá lembrar de toda a nossa conversa de semana passada, ou mesmo que foi ela quem me comprou espermicida e camisinhas.

Mas eu acho que a nossa conversa tinha sido mais importante do que eu pensava... ou isso ou as aulas particulares de Harold havia melhorado a sua memória, porque ela disse, em um tom de conspiração:

-Entre aqui, entra aqui,e me conta tudo sobre, você sabe... Aquilo.

Eu me esgueirei para dentro do quarto dela e fechei a porta, então ninguém poderia ouvir a nossa conversa – não que isso seja provável de qualquer jeito, considerando que Rebecca estava tocando muito alto em seu clarinete.

- Então - Começou Lucy batendo de leve no colchão ao lado dela para que eu me sentasse lá -O que aconteceu? Com o Harry, quero dizer? Você dois, você sabe, Fizeram Aquilo?

- Bom -Eu disse, sentando no lugar do colchão onde ela havia indicado - A verdade é que ...

Os olhos de Lucy se arregalaram

- Sim?

- Basicamente... - eu disse respirando fundo - Eu o ataquei!

Lucy começou a gritar e dar pulinhos de onde estava sentada. Foi quando eu percebi que a revista que ela estava lendo com tanta intensidade era o livro preparatório para a prova.

Uau. Ela realmente ama o Harold.

- Então, o que aconteceu EXATAMENTE? - Ela quis saber - Você usou a espuma certo? E a camisinha? Porque você tem que usar os dois. A Heather Birnbaum usou apenas a camisinha e ficou grávida e teve que ir morar com a tinha em Kentucky.

- Nós usamos a espuma - Eu disse - E as camisinhas. Obrigada pelos dois.

- Você ... sabe o quê? - Lucy deixou a voz dela num sussurro.

- Eu acho vamos precisar treinar um pouco - disse eu começando a corar - para que isto aconteça. Mas a gente chega lá.

- SÉRIO? - Lucy pareceu ansiosa - A Tiffany sempre dizia que funcionaria. De treinar com o chuveirinho e tudo o eu nunca acreditei muito nela. É bom saber que ela não estava mentindo completamente.

Eu olhei curiosa para ela.

- Bom - Eu disse - Quero dizer, você não teve a sua experiência pessoal? Quero dizer, entre você e Draco?

- Draco -Lucy riu histericamente como se aquilo fosse engraçado - Oh, meu Deus. Draco!

Eu olhei fixamente para ela.

- Mas... - Alguma coisa não estava batendo - Lucy, você e o Draco, vocês dois Fizeram Aquilo, certo?.

Lucy fez uma careta.

- Eca! Eu? Eu com o Draco? Nunca!

- Espera... - Eu olhei fixamente e o mais espantada que pude - Então... você é... você é VIRGEM?.

- Mas é claro - Ela me olhou confusa - O que você pensou?.

- Mas você e Draco namoraram durante três anos!

- E daí? - Para alguém que me deu anticoncepcionais e dicas sobre sexo com tanto júbilo (uma palavra que significa "alegria extrema, grande contentamento"), Lucy pareceu indignada com a sugestão de não ser tão pura quanto a neve que cai. - Quer dizer, ele queria, mas eu ficava tipo: De jeito nenhum, cara pálida!

- Mas, Lucy - Eu exclamei - A espuma! E as camisinhas! Foi você que as comprou para mim.

- Bom, mas é claro - Disse Lucy se explicando como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo - Eu não queria que você fosse à farmácia e pegasse você mesma e fizesse disso um Incidente Nacional. Bom isso foi antes de você deixar óbvio que você não se importa com QUEM sabe sobre suas coisas, anunciando isso em rede nacional. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha usado isso. A espuma, quero dizer. Eu só ouvi sobre isso, você sabe. Da Tiffany.

- Mas — e essa era a parte que eu estava com mais problema para entender— No outro dia, no refeitório, você chamou a si mesma de galinha.

- E daí? - Lucy jogou um pouco para trás o seu cabelo vermelho-brilhante - A Luna disse também.

Eu olhei fixamente para ela chocada

- Então você fez aquilo por mim? E você e o Draco, todo esse tempo, vocês nunca... Nunca...?

- Fizemos Aquilo? - Lucy agitou a sua cabeça - De jeito nenhum, eu já te disse, ele não era O Homem certo para mim.

- Mas... Mas você achava que ele era. Ficou achando por um longo tempo. Você não pode me dizer que não era. Você me disse que ela era o seu primeiro.

- Meu primeiro AMOR! - Disse Lucy - Não o meu primeiro... Você sabe .

- Mas... - Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo - Por que?

- Eu não sei - Lucy encolheu os ombros - Quero dizer, yeah, eu pensei algumas vezes se ele não era o cara certo. Mas eu nunca tive certeza. Sabe? Como você tem certeza que o Harry é. Ou como eu sei que o Harold é.

- Você acha que o Harold é o... Homem certo? - Eu perguntei.

Eu devo ter torcido o nariz quando disse isso, ou algo parecido, porque ela logo veio responder na defensiva

- Sim eu acho, por que? O que há de errado com o Harold?

- Nada -Eu disse - Eu acho que vocês dois vão ser muito felizes juntos. Depois que você, sabe como é, passar nas provas e tudo mais.

Aparentemente amaciada, ela disse:

- Então me fale sobre isso. Dói na primeira vez? Os pais dele suspeitaram? Onde vocês Fizeram Aquilo, no quarto dele ou no seu? E sobre o serviço secreto? Eles não estavam por perto, estavam? E sobre...

As perguntas dela eram infinitas.

E apesar de eu estar tonta demais para responder, eu tentei, mesmo. Afinal eu devo uma para ela, total. Agora, ainda muito mais do que eu tinha pensado.

Isso era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para devolver o favor.

E, além do mais, para que servem as irmãs?

- Mione! Você voltou! - Dauntra acenou para mim descontroladamente por detrás da caixa registradora quando eu cheguei para o meu turno, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia.

Bem, ela não estava nem um pouco aborrecida comigo. Achei que ela estaria, total. Por eu ter mesmo me feito de fantoche da iniciativa facista do presidente, no final das contas.

Apesar de eu ter me recusado a concordar com ela no último minuto.

- Oi, D. - Disse eu entrando atrás do balcão para cumprimentá-la - Como foi o seu Ação de Graças?

-Uma droga - disse Dauntra - Eu pensei que você fosse passar o fim de semana na casa da sua avó.

- Eu ia - Eu disse - Mas eu acabei indo para o Camp Harry.

Dauntra deu uma risada de desdém.

- Camp Harry? Não é o lugar onde o presidente passa o tempo livre dele?

- Lá mesmo. - respondi.

- Cara - Dauntra balançou a cabeça - E ele LEVOU você? Depois de você tê acabado com ele em TV Nacional?

- Eu não acabei com ele - Disse eu desconfortável - Eu apenas observei que poderia haver uma maneira melhor do que aquela que ele sugeriu.

- Observou, sei. - Dauntra repetiu com um sorriso malicioso. - Cara, você é tão legal.

Eu olhei por detrás do meu ombro para ver com que ela estava falando. Mas a única pessoa além de mim na loja eram alguns nerds, procurando por Kurosawa Shelves...

- Quem? - Disse eu -EU?

- É, você - Disse Dauntra - Nenhum consegue parar de falar em como você colocou o Homem no lugar dele, sem nem mesmo ter que participar de uma manifestação.

- Hum -Eu disse, ser ter muita certeza sobre o que ela estava falando, mas contente assim mesmo. Quero dizer, não tem muitas pessoas que me acham legal, exceto meu namorado é claro, e eu acho que a minha irmã mais velha. - Obrigada.

- Estou falando serio. Kevin queria saber se você queria se juntar a nós algum dia. Sabe como é. Para se divertir.

-Na sua casa? - Meu coração falhou uma batida, eu nunca tinha imaginado que seria convidada para "me divertir" por uma pessoa tão legal quanto Dauntra. Quero dizer nos somos amigas de trabalho, e tudo mais. Mas fora do trabalho? - Claro, eu adoraria. Posso levar o Harry?

- O primeiro filho? - Disse Dauntra disse dando de ombros. - Por que não? Isso seria hilário. Ah, a propósito você me inspirou - Ela colocou a mão dentro da mochila e tirou uma folha de papel de lá e me entregou - Quando Stan vier revistar a minha mala hoje, eu vou entregar isso a ele.

- O que é isso?" Perguntei.

- Um e-mail -disse Dauntra toda orgulhosa - Da minha advogada. Da União das Liberdades Civis Norte-Americanas. Ela pegou o meu caso. Eu achei que daria mais certo do que usar calda de panqueca. Sve como é. Pegar o caminho de Hermione Granger.

Eu pisquei para ela.

-Contratar uma advogada da União das Liberdades Civis Norte-Americanas para impedir que seu empregador examine sua bolsa em busca de bens roubados no fim do turno é o caminho de Hermione Granger?

- Totalmente - Dauntra disse - É muito melhor do que fazer uma manifestação. E certamente as suas roupas não ficam tão sujas assim. E, quanto a minha advogada, acabar com a gerência daqui, aposto que a loja vai ser minha.

-Uau - Eu disse devolvendo o e-mail para ela - Estou impressionada.

-Bom, e devia estar mesmo. Fiz tudo isso por sua causa. Hey, você se divertiu?

Eu a olhei curiosa

-Se me diverti?

- No Camp Harry. Afinal, o que vocês fizeram lá? Deve ter sido entediante. Estava chovendo o tempo todo certo?

- Ah - eu disse, brincando com o brochinho Amar é... estar disposto a esperar espetado no peito da boneca de Sally - Nós encontramos o que fazer.

- Oh, meu Deus!

Alguma coisa na voz de Dauntra me fez olhar para ela. Ele olhava para mim com atenção.

- Oh meu Deus, Mione. - Disse ela - Você e o Harry ... Fizeram Aquilo?.

- Humm - Eu senti as minhas bochechas, como já tinha acontecido um milhão de vezes naquele dia, começarem a ficar vermelhas, eu olhei para os lado para ver se Stan ou Chuck estava por perto.

Mas a única pessoa que estava por ali era o Sr. Wade, que estava procurando algum lançamento na seção de arte.

- Humm - Eu disse. Não havia razão para eu ficar na defensiva. Não era Gina Wesley. Era Dauntra, Dauntra nunca seria capaz de chamar alguém de galinha. Exceto Britney Spears, mas isso é natural.

- Sim - Disse eu, mesmo que a minha boca parecesse muito seca - Nós fizemos.

E Dauntra apoiou o cotovelo na caixa registradora e o queixo na mão e perguntou-me alegremente.

- E não foi DIVERTIDO?

Eu pisquei para sem entender nada.

- O que foi ou não divertido?

- Com licença - O Sr Wade estava de frente para o balcão - Eu gostaria de saber se minha encomenda de DVD já chegou. Em nome de Wade, W...

—A—D—E - Dauntra disse cansada - Cara, nós SABEMOS quem é você. Você vem aqui todos os dias,pelo amor de Deus!

O Sr Wade pareceu estupefato.

- Oh - ele disse - Eu não achei que você fosse se lembrar de mim.

- Cara - a Dauntra disse, pegando o DVD que ele tinha encomendado. -Cai na real. Você é inesquecível. - Daí ela olhou para trás e disse para mim - Sexo. Quero dizer, sexo não é divertido?

Eu olhei de relance para o Sr Wade, que estava com os olhos saltavam de baixo da boina, então desviei o olhar para Dauntra comi um sorriso.

-Sim - Eu disse - É, sim. Muito divertido.

-Como foi o Dia de Ação de Graças?

Foi isso o que o Harry me perguntou na próxima vez que nos encontramos, na aula de desenho com modelo vivo da Susan Boone na terça-feira seguinte.

Ele estava com um sorriso sacana no seu rosto, um sinal claro de que ele estava brincando. Mas eu respondi com toda a sinceridade que eu pude:

- Quer saber de uma coisa? - Eu disse - Foi muito bom. E o seu?

- Fantástico - Ele deu uma piscadinha - O melhor Ação de Graças de todos os tempos.

Nós dois ficamos lá sorrindo debilmente, até que Rob veio todo apressado com seu bloco de desenho, esbravejando sobre como havia esquecido o seu lápis de ponta macia. Aí, lembramos que não estávamos tão sozinhos assim, então começamos a arrumar nossos carvões e borrachas em cima do bloco de desenho. Mas eu ainda estava sorrindo. Porque sabe tudo aquilo que estava me enchendo de preocupação, sobre quando um casal transa, só pensa em sexo o tempo todo?

Não é verdade.

Quer dizer, eu penso sobre isso. Muito. Mas não o tempo todo.

E eu sei que não é só sobre isso que o Harry pensa, muito menos. Eu posso dizer, porque essencialmente nossa relação não mudou, a última coisa que ele faz a noite continua sendo me ligar, assim como a primeira coisa que faz de manhã é me ligar.

Como sempre.

E foi por isso que ele foi uma das primeiras pessoas pra quem eu contei que Grandes Mudanças não tinham acontecido só na minha casa. Quando cheguei segunda-feira na escola encontrei mudanças também, enquanto estávamos no feriado de Ação de Graças ... sendo que a maior delas foi que o Caminho Certo se dissipou, todos os seus membros tirando um - Gina Wesley - caíram fora.

Mas isso não é tudo. Sabe que mais aconteceu com Gina Wesley? Ela não é mais a presidente do segundo ano. Porque não é possível desrespeitar o codigo de conduta da escola (como a Gina tinha feito ao me chamar de galinha na frente de tantas testemunhas) e manter a sua posição no governo estudantil, como representante dos alunos, você tem que ser um exemplo para as pessoas.

Então, a Freu Rider, que é a conselheira do segundo ano, teve que indicar alguém a vice-presidente como representante principal da classe, até que as próximas eleições corressem, até que novas eleições ocorressem no início do próximo ano letivo.

Um monte de gente —bem, ok, Luna, Deb Mullins, Lucy e Harold—acham que eu deveria concorrer. Para presidente de classe.

Mas realmente eu tenho coisas suficientes para fazer, muito obrigado, como as minhas aulas de arte, meu emprego, e a coisa de ser embaixadora teen.

Mesmo porque, para ser presidente da classe você tem que se IMPORTAR com a escola. E eu não. Me importo com a escola, quero dizer.

Mas vou admitir, ultimamente, eu estou começado a gostar um pouquinho mais dela.

-Ei, adivinha quem vai para a Califórnia neste fim de semana, para um evento beneficente? - Harry perguntou para mim.

- Deixe-me adivinhar - Eu disse, pegando meu bloco de desenho e virando em uma página limpa. - Seus pais.

-É. E vão ficar fora até domingo à noite. Eu vou ter aquela enorme casa branca só pra mim.

-Bom pra você - Eu disse - Vai poder dançar nela só de cueca e óculos escuros, ouvindo uma música de Bob Seger.

-Eu estava pensando que seria bem mais divertido se você estivesse lá - Harry disse - A gente poderia alugar o novo filme do Mel Gibson. Sabe, aquele que acabou de lançar.

- Eu tenho que ver com meus pais - eu disse Mas... certamente eles vão dizer que sim

- Excelente - Disse ele, fazendo sua melhor atuação do Sr Burns, dos Simpsons.

- Olá, para todos -disse Susan Boone entrou apressada na sala, sendo seguida por Terry, bem mais lento e mais letárgico (uma palavra que significa "que se mostra desanimado") -Estão todos aqui? Todos prontos? Terry se não se importar...

Terry tirou o robe e subiu na plataforma. Não demorou muito para ele cochilar; o peito dele subia e descia som seus roncos fracos.

E dessa vez, quando eu o desenhei que tentei me concentrar no todo, e não em partes. Eu fiz um rascunho do quarto em volta dele, e depois do lugar nele no meio, tentando construir meu desenho da maneira que se constrói uma casa... a partir da estrutura, mantendo em mente que era necessário haver um equilíbrio entre a figura central do desenho e o fundo que lhe dá apoio.

E eu acho que acertei, porque quando chegou a hora da crítica dos trabalhos do dia Susan pareceu satisfeita com o meu resultado.

- Muito bom, Mione. -Ela disse sobre o meu desenho - Você realmente está aprendendo.

- É - Eu disse, um poco surpresa - Eu acho que estou mesmo.

* * *

(N/A): E Acabou ! Não acredito que depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente consegui terminar ! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que essa adaptadora é lenta mesma, mas aqui está, o ultimo capítulo, muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam e comentaram a fanfic, muito obrigada mesmo, e está oficialmente acabada a "saga": Garota Americana.

Tchau para todas e até a próxima.

Beijos!


End file.
